The Next Adventure
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Darkness is about to rise, but they aren't ready to fight. A plan was set into place; to stop it from ever rising in the first place. Harry & Teddy must time travel to 1993. They must find the boy who would grow up to become the new Dark Lord, without getting tangled in the whole Sirius Black issue. Would they be able to keep their identities secret from everyone?
1. New Dark Lord

**The Next Adventure**

**Summary****: **

**Darkness is threatening to rise again and with it a new Dark Lord, but they aren't ready to fight it. A plan was set into place; to stop it from ever rising in the first place. To do so Harry and Teddy must go back in time to the Harry's third year to find the boy with the strange tattoo on his arm. Harry, as a Professor and Teddy, as a student must find the boy who is currently gathering forces without getting involved with the whole Sirius Black issue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"This is not good." The Minister stated, rubbing his hands on his tired face. He sighed as he looked down at the report.

"We aren't ready for this, Kingsley." Harry said as he sat up straighter in his seat. "It's been thirteen years since Voldemort, but we're still not ready for another war. Auror's are still running short. We've only just picked up our numbers and just finished the repairs. The people are ready for a break. _I'm_ ready for a break."

"I know, Harry! It's not like I can go waltzing over to this Lord what's-his-face and tell him to wait a few more years, until we are ready. It's not the best time either, with elections for a new minister coming up soon." The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, snapped at his Department Head. He looked at the one photo they had of this mysterious new threat. The photographer had only managed to catch the man's right arm. The new threatening Dark Lord wasn't wearing the traditional robes of the magic world. He was wearing some sort of a black short sleeve shirt with a hood that hid his face very well. The arm revealed the only clue to the man's identity. An odd black and blue tattoo. The design was so detailed, showing the lines and swirls perfectly. The lines were so close together, yet did not run into each other. It was a magical tattoo. The lines and swirls moving at a medium pace. "Have we found the artist of the tattoo, yet?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, a Markus Ballomont did the tattoo. But he couldn't remember face or name. He remembered doing the tattoo. He said it took too long to do so he only did it once. From what he recalls it was a young lad from Hogwarts sometime in the early 1990's. He said that the boy must have been between a second and fourth year student." He reached over to grab his report from the Minister's desk. He flipped through it. "He remembers the actual year he did it, but not the month or day." He paused and read something before nodding. He snapped the file shut. "Summer of 1993." He threw the file back on the desk. "That's the only clue we have to identifying him."

"A young kid getting a tattoo; you would have thought people remembered that." Kingsley said, offhandedly. Tiredly, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. "How many have died so far?"

"How many families or how many individually?"

"Both."

"Four families have been killed so far. Twelve individual people and the numbers are increasing. There are currently seven people missing." Harry said on the top of his head. No matter how many deaths he witness, it still pained him and he still remembered every single death, still felt responsible for every single one.

Kingsley shook his head sadly at the numbers. He sighed. "We'll have to think of something to do and fast. We have to get rid of the threat before it gets any bigger."

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter tiredly closed the door behind him. He can hear his wife, Ginny, in the kitchen with their three children and his godson. The smell of leftover dinner made Harry's stomach growl, reminding him he hadn't eaten since breakfast.<p>

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry looked up just in time to see his thirteen year old godson greet him with a smile on his face and blue hair. "Evening, Teddy." He greeted back, wrapping his godson into a hug. "What was for dinner? Anything good?"

Before Teddy can answer a shout interrupted them. "Dada!" Harry's three year old daughter ran to him with a big bright smile on her face. Her red hair flew behind her as she raced into his arms.

Harry gladly picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How's my favorite little daughter?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" Two more shouts and two more bodies flew from the kitchen. They rammed into his legs, almost throwing him off balance.

Harry looked down at his two sons. Bright green eyes that matched his own stared up at him. "Daddy, we haven't seen in forever!" Albus stressed.

Harry nodded. "I know and I'm sorry, Al. Forgive me?"

Albus seriously thought about it before giving a huge smile and nodding. "I forgive you, Daddy."

"You didn't come home for lunch, Daddy and you missed dinner." James quickly said.

Ginny suddenly appeared with her arms folded. "I just managed to settle them down, dear."

Harry gave her a side grin and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, love." He said as he slightly bent over the heads of his two sons to give his wife a kiss.

"Ewww…gross." His sons gagged. Lily giggled and Teddy respectfully looked away.

Harry chuckled as he pushed his sons towards the kitchen. "Alright you two, off to the kitchen and finish cleaning up." Ginny followed her two sons to the kitchen. Teddy turned to go with them but Harry stopped him. "Wait a moment, Teddy. I need to talk to you alone for a second." Teddy gave his godfather a questioning look, but stayed where he was. Harry set his daughter back down. "Lily, run to Mommy."

Lily pouted. "Me want to say wif you."

Harry knelt in front of her. "I need you to go tell Mommy that I needed to have a quick private talk with Teddy. Tell her I'll be there to eat shortly. Will you do that for me?" Lily smiled and nodded, glad to be doing something for her daddy. Harry smiled. "Thank you, Lily." She raced off to the kitchen as Harry stood back up. He placed a hand on Teddy's shoulders and led him to his office.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Teddy asked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry chuckled at Teddy's worried look. He shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble. Why? Is there a reason you should be?" Teddy shook his head…a little too quickly for Harry's taste, but he had no time to find out what it was. "I need to talk to you about a…mission that was brought up in passing. The details have yet to be said and Ginny would murder me when she finds out I volunteered you, but this is important and you would benefit from it."

"What is it?" He asked as Harry opened his office door and led him in. Teddy sat on one the chairs by the desk and Harry, instead of sitting in his desk chair, sat in the chair next to Teddy. He turned his chair to face him.

"First, have you heard anything about the new threat?" He asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, it's been in the _Daily Prophet_. Some new Dark Lord has been killing innocent people."

Harry nodded. "As you know, we had just finished rebuilding the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort. We aren't ready for another war." Teddy nodded. "I was with the Minister all day discussing a plan that would get rid of the threat without much death and without a war outbreak. Seeing how I didn't come home for a lunch break and just getting home now, you can see how well that went." He said sarcastically. "Minister Shacklebolt had offhandedly and sarcastically mentioned going back in time to stop him before he became a threat. I grasped onto the remark and realized just how good of an idea that is."

"So, you want me to go back in time to stop this new Dark Lord?" Teddy asked, not really believing that his godfather would let him do such a thing.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, no. Merlin, no! I would be doing the stopping."

"Then what am I doing?" Teddy asked confused.

Harry inhaled heavily then exhaled. "The problem is we do not know who this Dark Lord is. We only have one clue and a time period to go to." He reached into his robes and pulled out a photo. He handed it to Teddy as he explained. "This is our only clue. The tattoo is one of a kind, making it easier for us. The artist of the tattoo said that it was a Hogwarts student between the age of twelve and fourteen."

Teddy nodded, as he studied the photo. "So you want me to find out who it is. Then what? Come back and tell you?"

Harry chuckled. "You thinkin' you're going by yourself? I'll be going with you, Teddy. I will not let you go by yourself and you'll need me."

"Oh. So, I'll find out how it is then you'll stop him? How? By killing him? Harry, I don't like that plan at all." Teddy said passionately, handing the photo back to his godfather.

Harry shook his head. "No. I cannot and will not kill a child." He said passionately. "We'll going to have to find out why the boy decided to go all dark and stop him that way. For example, it's to my belief that Tom Riddle went down the path he did because of his messed up childhood. If he had two loving parents, I highly doubt he would be so hateful towards muggles and muggleborns. See what I'm saying?"

Teddy nodded. "I see what you're saying, Harry, but what if he didn't become dark 'til later? Let's say, he has a loving home, everything he ever wanted. His parents are Auror's with a steady income. But then years later the Ministry sends them on a mission that gets them killed. He now blames the Ministry for their deaths and wants to strike back. Do we continue to travel through different periods of time to find the reason of him turning dark?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we will not do that. It would be too dangerous. That thought has crossed my mind, but I believe we'll just have to cross that bridge if we come to it."

Teddy nodded, accepting the answer with reluctance. He liked to be ready for anything. Not knowing a plan ahead of time bugged him a little. "But why me?"

Harry sighed as he leaned forward in his seat, his elbows rest on his knees. "Because I know you, Teddy. I trust you and you're thirteen which is in the kid's age range. You're a friendly person who can get along with almost everyone. That trait would be helpful. Plus, you should have a chance to get to meet your father."

Teddy automatically sat up in his seat, scotching to the very edge. "What?"

Harry nodded. "We'll be going to the year 1993, which is, ironically, when your father taught at Hogwarts. I'm going to apply for the Care of Magical Creatures position. That's why the sooner we leave the better." He continued to say, ignoring Teddy's shock face. "I want you to pack up now so you can quickly grab your stuff as soon as we find a way to travel through time that far. The Unspeakables, apparently, found a way to travel one year back in time, but now they need to work on getting us eighteen years back. Hopefully, it won't take too long. I need to get that teaching position before Albus Dumbledore gives it to Hagrid."

"I—I'm going to met my father?" Teddy finally managed to say, still shock at the thought of it.

Harry nodded with an understanding smile. "You'll meet your dad. Now, come on. Ginny would skin me alive if I don't get down to eat some of the leftover dinner." He said standing up.

Teddy stood up as well. "I'll do it, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I knew you would."

* * *

><p>Telling Teddy was one thing. Telling Ginny was a different story. It was after dinner was all cleaned up and after they put the children to bed that Harry told his wife. Thank Merlin Harry remembered to put up silence wards before telling her or she would have wakened up the whole neighborhood with her yelling. She did managed to calm down and accept, but she still didn't look to happy about it. It was decided that they won't tell their children about it. They were much too young to understand, anyways. Harry informed Teddy to avoid the subject around the kids just before going to bed himself.<p>

Teddy, being a newly teenager decided to stay up half the night. He was an insomniac anyways. Sleep was never an easy thing for him. The thought that he might be seeing his father and meeting him would have kept him up, even if he wasn't. He couldn't wait, but he was nervous. Would he be proud of him? Would he like him? It disappointed Teddy to realize that he wouldn't be able to meet his mother. At that time Harry hadn't even met her yet. He was just going to have to deal with meeting only his father. 'I know more about mum then dad.' He tried to reason with himself.

* * *

><p>A week later was when Harry got the floo call to get to the Ministry with his godson. They were relaxing in the living room. James and Al were playing in James room and Lily had climbed onto Harry's lap for a short nap. Teddy was sitting next to Harry asking questions about the mission and Ginny was watching over the two boys. James might have been only six but he was turning out like his grandfather, a prankster. They were beginning to watch out for him.<p>

"What are you going to do about your scar?" Teddy asked, realizing it would raise questions.

"Make-up, sadly. Magic doesn't hide curse scars to well, apparently. And speaking of hiding features, you should pick a color and stick with it. The less attention the better. That goes for your eyes too." Harry said, looking to Teddy's bright green hair and neon green eyes. Since Teddy had turned twelve he's been able to change his eye color and his hair at will, those were the only features so far. If he gets too emotional, though, it was beyond his control; the color usually depended on his mood.

"Speaking of which, what would our story be?" Teddy asked as he changed his eye color to their natural color of blue-ish amber. He kept his hair the same.

"We'll stick to the truth as much as possible. Your parents were murdered when you were only a month old. You'd lived with your grandmother until she was unable to care for you because of an illness. Then you moved in with me. I have a wife and three children. My wife's name is Jennifer, Jenny for short. Call Albus, Al. People would think its short for Albert or something similar. James would still be James. It's a popular enough name. Call Lily, Lillian. Having a James, Lily, and a Harry in the same family might be too suspicious."

"Do you really think you should mention your family? Wouldn't they expect you to receive owls from them? Which, if you haven't notice, you wouldn't be able to." Teddy pointed out.

Harry paused to think. "Good point. They live in far west America, much too far for an owl to travel."

"Why would you be in the United Kingdom if your family live in America?" One of the many reasons Harry loved talking to his godson. He was smart for his age and made Harry think, much like his father.

"Maybe at this point I'll lie and say my wife just divorced me. I came to Scotland to find a job. You're in my custody because you are my godson and not hers. She get's the kids, but I have them for holidays, a month in summer, and see them on their birthday."

"So, I'm guessing we won't stay at Hogwarts for Christmas then? Where would we go since Aunt Ginny isn't really living in America?"

"We'll stay at Hogwarts. This year Ginny's parents are coming over for Christmas. They don't see their grandchildren often. So, I allowed the children to stay with Ginny this Christmas only if she allows them to stay the whole summer with me."

Teddy thought before nodding. "This just might work."

It was this point that the floo opened up and Kingsley's face showed up. "Harry it's time." He said before disappearing.

Harry stood up with Lily still in his arms. "Get your stuff, Teddy. Say goodbye. We'll stop at your grandmothers and the Burrows before we go."

Teddy stood up and rushed out of the room. Harry went much slower, trying not to wake his daughter. Ginny met him halfway up the stairs.

"Let me take her. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

Harry passed his daughter over to his wife. "I don't know how long we'll be gone in this time, but we would most likely stay until the end of the school year."

Ginny stared at him. "You know you can't change time. You're going to have to let Malfoy get 'hurt' by Buckbeak. You have to let Wormtail escape." She said gently.

Harry sighed sadly and nodded. "I know." He kissed her. "I'm going to say bye to the boys now."

* * *

><p>Harry and Teddy stood next to each other nodding at the instructions given to them by the Unspeakable. He was really just warning them about the dangers of time travel and don't change anything you don't have too…blah, blah, blah…Harry had already had this talk with Hermione back in his third year! Then with his wife this morning and once again with Hermione when he went to the Burrows to say his goodbyes! Not to mention Mrs. Tonks had some words to say about it.<p>

"Are you ready?" The Unspeakable finally asked. The two nodded and Harry quickly grabbed his godson's hand. The Unspeakable put a larger version of the time turner around both of their necks and messed with the dials before stepping back.

The wind picked up and blew wildly around them, forcing them to close their eyes. The feeling of flying overcame them and Teddy grasped tightly onto his godfather for support. As suddenly as the feeling came it went. The wind died down.

They were still in the Minister's office. Teddy let go of Harry as he looked around the room. "Did it work?" He asked, taking off the chain from around his neck.

Harry nodded as he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He looked around. "I may not have been here when Fudge was in office, but that's his picture on the desk right there. We are really lucky he wasn't in the office. Why didn't we think about that possibility?" He murmured more to himself then to his godson.

Teddy picked up the photo and grimaced. "That's him?" He asked looking at the portly little man, with rumpled grey hair. He was wearing a rather bizarre dress style: pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black travelling cloak, and lime green bowler hat. He was standing next to a man Teddy recognized as Lucius Malfoy.

"Come, Teddy. Under the Cloak."

Teddy placed the photo back down and rushed to Harry's side. "Now, what?" He asked once he was safely hidden inside the Cloak.

"Now we wait for someone to open the door."

They sat there for a few minutes before Teddy broke the silence. "Do you know what the date is?"

"If it's the same month and day when we left, which I think it is, then early June, but we may have gone back a week or two. We needed to make sure I get the job. Professor Dumbledore gave the job to Hagrid right after the previous CoMC retired. That would have been near the end of the term. Sirius hasn't escaped from Azkaban yet, for sure. This means Professor Dumbledore hasn't hired your father yet, either."

"When does he escape?" Teddy asked, not knowing the man personally, but he knew all about him from his godfather. It was like having an uncle die before you have a chance to meet him.

"Around my birthday…" Harry was going to say more but at that moment the door to the office opened. Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy entered. Knowing their one-on-one meeting had nothing to do with their mission, Harry and Teddy snuck out of the office before the door closed.

The first place they went was the men's washroom. Harry took out the make-up to hide his scar and took great care in covering it. After that was done, he took off his glasses and put in blue color contacts. The blue mixed in with his green eyes made his eyes look a bit unnatural, but there was nothing he can do about it. He had grown out his hair a little. It made it easier to manage; less messy. With a gray ribbon, he tied his hair into a low ponytail. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't see much of Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived. He had a scar going from his left eye to the middle of his cheek. He had gotten that at the last battle. The scar would help keep his identity hidden as well. No one would notice who he was if they didn't know already.

Teddy eyes were his naturally born eyes, his father's eyes. He wanted to change his hair color to their natural shade, but it made him look too much like his father. He, instead, changed it to dark brown, almost black.

Before leaving the men's room, Harry gave Teddy a few last words of caution. "We're going to straight to Hogwarts now. Remember don't look Albus Dumbledore in the eye, or Severus Snape. No one, and I mean no one, can know we're from the future. Remember our mission, Teddy. And don't try to change the future, no matter how much you want to."

"The same goes to you, Uncle Harry." Teddy warned with a bored look. He's been told this many, many, _many_ times now.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts looked no different. It had the same green grass, the same sparkling lake, the same creepy forest, and the same large towers. Confidently, Harry entered with his godson following behind him.<p>

"Harry. Uncle Harry!" Teddy called out, rushing up to his godfather. He pulled his arm.

Harry stopped and looked down. "What, Teddy?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You can't go marching up to the Headmasters office when _you don't know where it is!_" He stressed, remembering the stories about Professor Dumbledore and how he seemed to know everything that went on at Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled dryly, realizing he almost made a mistake. Dumbledore for sure would have questioned how he knew the way to his office when he never been there before. "Nice save, Teddy. I would have gotten us lost for sure." He looked around, wondering what to do now. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until someone realizes we're here. Hope it won't take too long." He knew it won't. Dumbledore would have been notified they were there the moment they stepped onto the grounds. It was only a matter of time before one of the professor, most likely Professor McGonagall, would come to help them.

Just as this thought passed him, Professor McGonagall appeared. "May I help you?"

Harry stepped forward with a kind smile, acting like he never met her. He held a hand out to her. "Good afternoon, Professor. My name is Harry Harrison and this is my godson, Theodore Moon." He introduced, shaking her hand in greeting. "I'm here to apply for the Care of Magical Creatures position and to enroll Teddy into Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Being introduced to McGonagall was one thing. Being introduced to Albus Dumbledore was a completely different thing. He knew McGonagall, he only heard about Dumbledore. Teddy stared at the old man in wide-eyed wonder. He was just as they said; grandfatherly, loony, with sparkle in his eyes.<p>

"Please, Mr. Harrison, sit. You too, Mr. Moon."

Harry sat down in front of the desk and Teddy nervously followed his example, sitting as close to his godfather as possible.

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice, Headmaster." Harry said.

The old man smiled and shook his head. "It's alright, Mr. Harrison. I had just finished my bubble bath and haven't started anything else."

Harry chuckled, but Teddy raised an eyebrow in question. This man really was loony.

The Headmaster reached into his desk and pulled out a tin can of lemon drops. He held it out to them. "Lemon drops before we begin?"

Harry chuckled again, though Teddy did not see the humor in it. He shook his head. "No thank you, Headmaster. They are much too sweet for me, but I'm sure my godson wouldn't mind one." Harry looked down at him. "You may have one, Teddy." He gave his permission. Teddy glanced at the smiling old man, nervously, before taking one of the yellow sweets. He placed it in his mouth and let the candy calm his nerves.

The Headmaster popped one in his mouth as well before getting back to the business at hand. "First order of business, enrolling you into Hogwarts." He said looking over his glasses as him. Teddy didn't say anything.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He said bringing the Headmasters attention to him. "Teddy is thirteen years old. So, he'll be entering his third year, I believe. He was born in April..." Teddy blocked the rest of it out, only answering the questions the Headmaster directed towards him. The questions were usually about how he did in school back at home in 'America'. Harry took care of everything else, pulling out Teddy's transcripts that they had to alter before coming here and his fake birth certificate.

"Well..." Teddy was brought back to the present by the Headmaster. "...Mr. Moon, I welcome you to Hogwarts and I hope you would enjoy your stay. If you just walk down those stairs..." He said indicating the stairs out of his office. "...Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you with instructions and papers on your entry to Hogwarts." He finished with a kind smile and sparkling eyes.

Teddy looked towards his godfather for instruction. He nodded his head, signaling it was alright for him to go. Teddy nodded and stood. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"It's no problem, my dear boy."

Teddy left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please...authors love reviews...this is dedicated to my friend "Teddy R. Lupin" for getting me to post this...if not for him I wouldn't have posted it this soon...<strong>


	2. Remus Lupin

**C****hapter Two**

Harry watched his godson go before turning back to Dumbledore for the next part of business.

Dumbledore turned his attention to him. "You said he is your godson?" Harry nodded. "May I ask what happened to his parents?"

"Death Eaters. He wasn't even a month old." Harry said sadly, thinking of Remus and Tonks fondly.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "It's the innocents that are affected most in a war." Harry couldn't help but to agree with him. "Now, onto our next business. You're applying for a teaching position. You are in luck, Mr. Harrison. My formal Care of Magical Creatures professor had just retired a few days ago. I didn't even put it in the paper yet."

There was the hidden question of why and how that Harry had feared to answer. He was lucky that he already thought about it ahead of time. "I didn't know for sure, Headmaster. I had heard rumors that a professor had retired and there was a spot opened for Care of Magical Creatures. I had hoped that if the rumors were wrong there would be something else I can do, like Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That spot happens to be open as well."

Harry can tell Albus would prefer him to take that current spot. He must have already had in mind to have Hagrid teach Care of Magical Creatures. Harry felt bad, but he just couldn't take the Defense job. That was for Remus and Remus only. He shook his head. "I'm more interested in the Magical Creatures position, Headmaster. However, if you had already had someone in mind…"

* * *

><p>Teddy stood outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office with a stack of papers; his acceptance letter, list of supplies, Hogsmead trip permission form, directions to the train station, and instruction reminder on his sorting. He looked over that last letter again. He would be sorted after the first years. He'll be going on the 'horseless' carriages with every other students and will be brought to another room to wait to be introduced. That's basically what the instruction said, it was a bit more detailed, but Teddy already knew where the room was located. He was, after all, a Hogwarts student for two years. He sighed.<p>

Finally, the gargoyle moved and Harry came down from the office, grinning. Teddy rushed up to him, knowing from the look on his face he got the job, but wanting him to confirm it. "Well...?" He pushed when Harry didn't say anything, just kept on walking.

He stopped and turned around with the grin still on his face. "I got the job and..."

"Yes!" Teddy leaped into the air.

"And..." Harry paused for dramatic effect. Teddy waited anxiously. "...got Hagrid as my teaching assistant."

"What? Seriously!" Teddy big grinned showed just how excited he was over the news. Hagrid had been a family friend forever, since Harry's father and his father went to Hogwarts.

Harry nodded. "Figured, I best keep the timeline as close as possible." He whispered. "Besides..." He announced louder. "...I hear Hagrid is really good with magical creatures and knows where to find them. He'll be a big help. Now, come. Let's go 'meet' the big man."

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the offered seat and took the offered tea from Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid." Teddy sat next to him, petting Fang on the head.<p>

"Yer welcome, Mr...? I'm 'orry. I furgot ya 'ame."

"Harry Harrison, but you can just call me Harry." He reintroduced himself.

Hagrid sat down in front of him. "So yer the new Care of Magical Creatures professor?"

Harry nodded. "I hear you're quite the expert in the field as well."

"Ah..." Hagrid said with a blush. "I wouldn' say expert." He couldn't stop the smile across his face, though.

"Pity." Harry said. "I would expect my new teaching assistant to have more confidence in himself."

Hagrid looked up with wide eyes. "Teachin' assistant? Me?" The gleam in his eyes showed Harry how excited he was.

Harry nodded. "I know what I need to know, but I don't have the connection with those who can bring a physical example to the class. I also might be missing a few days once and awhile and would like someone who knows their stuff to take over. That is if you want to?" Harry already planned to miss out on the hippogriff lesson. He wasn't too sure if he'll be able to hold back and watch Malfoy ruin the good lesson and Hagrid's (now his) class.

"Want to! I...I would luv to. Oh, I'm so excited! Thank ya, 'arry."

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer flew by quickly. Teddy was often left alone in their little room in Hogsmead as Harry would keep an eye on the tattoo parlor for the boy. Since it was still the beginning of summer, Harry hoped to find the kid before going to Hogwarts. No such luck.<p>

It was late July, a week before Harry's birthday that they saw the infamous newspaper that motivates Sirius Black to escape from Azkaban. The photo of the Weasley's in Egypt, waving with the pyramids behind them. Wormtail was sitting there on Ron's shoulders. It wasn't too long after that day that the news of Sirius Black's escape was released to public. It brought a happy smile on Harry's face.

A week before the start of school, Harry and Teddy moved into Hogwarts. It would be two days after that that any of them would see Remus Lupin. It was during a staff meeting, the first of the upcoming school year.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in a comfortable chair waiting for the other teachers to arrive. There were only three people not there yet: Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin. No one talked to him, though Hagrid did stop to say hello to him before another professor brought him into a conversation about familiars.<p>

Harry watched with anticipation as thirty-five year old Remus Lupin walked into the room. He was surprised how much _older_ the werewolf looked since the last time he saw him. Then he remembered this was before he had hope for the future, before he met Tonks and had Teddy, before he was reunited with Sirius and himself. Harry remembered how young Remus looked when he was happily married to Tonks, how he lovingly gazed down on his son with the biggest smile on his face that made him look years younger. Although, the world itself took a turn for the worst, Remus found some hope, found something personal to be fighting for. In this time, Remus still believed Sirius to be guilty, still believed he had no one left. He had no hope of things getting better in his personal life. He was alone with little to no contact of the wizarding world.

He watched from the corner of the eye as the man he considered an uncle looked around the room for a place to sit. There was one across from him and two empty chairs on the other end of the table. He moved and sat in the chair right across from Harry.

"It's so good to see you again, Mr. Lupin." Professor Babbling, the Ancient Ruins professor, said. She said it in such a way that Harry couldn't tell if she was just saying that to be nice or if she really meant it. "You were such an honorary student in your day. Though, you never did turn in that last assignment."

Remus smiled politely and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Professor Babbling." He chuckled. "I can't believe you still remember that."

Harry closed his eyes briefly to let the sound of his familiar voice wash over him. He didn't realize just how much he missed Remus until right now. The smooth, calming voice of his uncle was dearly missed over the years. He could hear the other professors still chatting away, but Harry's mind was still in the clouds. If he was reacting like this to Remus then how will he react to Sirius? He opened his eyes and sighed. Best not to see Sirius. That wasn't their mission. Their mission had nothing to do with Sirius.

"Of course I remember." The old professor sounded insulted, but once again, Harry couldn't tell if she was seriously insulted or just being mischievous. "You turned in all the other assignments and all that extra credit, but didn't turn in the project that counted for half your grade? That was just so unlike you."

Remus laughed softly again. "I just never had time for it. James..." He stopped and took a deep breath before trying again. "James needed my help for a prefect date with Lily. Peter and Sir..." He stopped. "Peter was helpless with making a date romantic enough for a good proposal. So, I had to coach him through some practice rounds." He said laughing softly to himself at the memory.

"You didn't do your last assignment because your friend wanted you to plan a date for him?" Professor Babbling sounded doubtful.

"I did do most of the assignment. I just never finished it and I still got an O in your class." He pointed out.

"That was just because of all the extra credit you did and how well you did on the final exam and your N.E.W.T.S." Professor Babbling said dryly.

Harry tuned the rest of the conversation out, taking the time to reflect on what Remus said. It was a reminder that Harry took Remus and Sirius for granted. They were the only two that could have talked to him about his parents in personal detail, but he never took that chance. There just seemed to be no time. Harry fought the urge to question Remus on how his father asked his mother's hand in marriage. Apparently, Remus was the one that made it all possible. He helped planned the date that eventually made Harry's very existence here, on the earth. He would know how his father asked her, how it was done, if it went according to plan. He sighed guiltily. He never asked Remus or Sirius much about his parents. Why didn't he?

"Remus Lupin."

Harry suddenly looked up and saw Remus hand held out to him. He smiled uncertainly, but still took the offer hand. "Harry Harrison."

Remus raised in an eyebrow in amusement as he took his hand back. His tired, weary eyes had a hint of an amused gleam. "Harry Harrison?"

Harry gave a half side grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Parents must have been high when they named me. Thought it would be neat having a kid named Harry Harrison."

They were interrupted by Severus Snape. He sat in the chair farthest away from Remus, with the normal scowl on his face. Harry took a moment to really think about the man who had fallen in love with his mother. A true hero if he ever saw one, the bravest man Harry has ever met and he was sitting there with a dark look on his face. The pain of his mother's rejection must have really hit him hard, the guilt that the information he gave Voldemort led to her death, it was all easily seen now that Harry knew. The way Snape tried to make all those around him hate him; it made sense now, why he acted that way. He felt like he deserved it. Harry knew that feeling quite well. But unlike Harry, Snape didn't have any true friends to push him back to his senses. He lost the only true friend with one single harsh word. Harry wanted to promise himself he would try and befriend the man the best he can, but then remembered he couldn't change anything. His friendship with Snape might change something that could ruin the outcome of the war. He groaned. He was becoming as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry looked away when Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. The meeting began with introductions (Remus and Harry) and improvements (Hagrid becoming a teaching assistant). Harry barely listened to anything, until the subject of Sirius Black popped up.

"...dementors guarding the school because of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban." Albus was saying. Most of the professor's looked unhappy or downright steaming over the Ministry's decision of using the dementors…and around children, no less! "But the protection of the school isn't my highest worry right at this moment. I am worried about the children's ride to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is highly guarded, but I don't doubt Black's ability to sneak onto the train. I ask for a professor or two to be willing to ride the train with the children to protect them if necessary. Someone who knows the Patronus Charm, just in case the dementors decides anything." He paused, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I'll do it, Albus." Remus said, tiredly.

Albus nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Remus, but are you sure?" He asked, knowing what was supposed to happen the night before September first. Remus nodded. "Very well."

"I'll do it too, Headmaster. I have to go to the station anyway to drop my godson off." Harry spoke up.

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison. Onto the next order of concerns..."

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the corridor on the way to his sleeping quarters after the meeting. He was wondering how he'll be able to avoid Sirius this whole year when he heard someone call his name. He paused and waited for Remus to catch up to him. Once they were in step they started walking together.<p>

"I was just wondering if you knew when the train leaves." Remus said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. September first at the stroke of ten. Platform 9 and ¾ quarters."

"Do you know how to get onto the platform?"

"I know you have to go through the wall of one of the columns."

Remus smiled slightly. "I was just making sure."

Harry nodded. "Of course. If it wasn't for my godson I wouldn't have known. He got a paper with instructions on how to get onto the platform." Harry briefly wondered why he never got those instructions when he was a first year student. It would have been very helpful. He was lucky he bumped into the Weasley's or he could have missed the train.

By now they had reached Harry's quarters and stood outside the painting of a medieval princess in a tower. Not something Harry would have picked. It was all Dumbledore's idea...no surprise there. Suddenly the door opened and Teddy came running out...and ran straight into Harry.

"Sorry, Uncle Harry." He said quickly, hugging a heavy book close to his side.

Harry folded his arms and gave him a stern look. "Teddy, where were you running off to? Didn't I say to stay in here until I get back?"

"I was going to wait by the meeting room for you. I wanted to ask if I can go out to the Quidditch pitch to read. It's really nice out and I'm in the mist of reading this..." He suddenly stopped when he notice the man standing next to his godfather. He stared at him; no thought seemed to have passed his brain.

Harry took a peak at Remus. Remus was staring at Teddy. His eye color more intense, more wolf-like, almost like the wolf recognized Teddy. However, it wasn't possible, since Teddy wasn't even born yet. Remus shifted his feet with an expression of confusion on his face.

Teddy, suddenly shy, looked down at the ground with his cheeks a bit red and a look of concentration on his face. Harry knew he was trying to focus on his hair color, trying to keep it the same color. Teddy moved closer to Harry, hoping his godfather would stop him from making any mistakes…like bursting out crying or running into his father's arms. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, silently offering him his support.

"Remus, this is my godson, Teddy Moon. Teddy this will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus J. Lupin."

His voice seemed to shake Remus back to the present. He glanced at him briefly before looking back at Teddy. Then he gave him a shaking smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Moon." His smile turned more strained when Teddy didn't even smile back. Teddy just stared at him, like he was staring at a celebrity. "You looking forward to school?"

Teddy still didn't make any move to answer him. Harry squeezed his shoulder to force him to answer. It worked. Teddy shook himself out of his nervous thoughts and nodded his head. "Ye—yes, sir, I am. I'm—I'm looking forward to your class, sir…" His godfather squeezed his shoulders again, this time stopping him before he said too much.

Remus chuckled, feeling more at ease with Teddy's obvious discomfort. It helped knowing he wasn't the only one feeling awkward. Though, _why_ there was a feeling of awkwardness was still a mystery. "I'm glad to see you so excited. Not many youngsters are excited for school." Teddy gave him a shy smile and Remus felt something burn in his bosom, something he couldn't explain.

"If you want to read at the Quidditch pitch, then you may, Teddy. Just be back an hour before night fall." Harry said, trying to save them from acting to suspicious in front of Remus, who would most certainly catch any suspicious behavior.

Teddy gave a bright smile. "Thank you, Harry." He stared at his father again before slowly moving past him. He looked away quickly, but he can still feel his father's gaze on him until he turned the corner. Once he made clear of the corner, Teddy ran. He finally let go of his control on his morphing and his hair changed color, matching his mood. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, the thought of going to the pitch was long forgotten.

Harry watched Remus eye Teddy with a worried mind. Did Remus suspect something? He couldn't suspect something. Not this quickly. To Remus, they have just met an hour and a half ago. He couldn't have suspected something already...right?

Remus turned back to him. "Do I know him or his parents? He seems _very_ familiar to me, somehow."

Nervously, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how. You never met him before in your life. I'm pretty darn sure about that." He answered honestly, avoiding the question. He wanted to lie as less as possible. "What time are you planning on going to the station?" He asked, changing the subject.

Remus sighed, trying to focus on the topic. He suddenly looked tired. "I'll be there early. Keep watch of things before the students come onboard." He didn't mention that the full moon would be the night before and he wanted some time to get some shut eye before the loud voices of the students kept him awake.

Harry didn't mention it either. He nodded his head accepting the answer. "Well..." He said, suddenly realizing they were still standing outside his personal quarters. "...I'm going to check on Teddy. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin." Harry quickly left Remus standing there, without waiting from him to respond. He could feel Remus eyeing his back as he walked away.

He turned the corner and saw Teddy, way down the corridor, sitting against the wall with his knees up against his chest. His arms were hugging his legs and his chin rested on his knees. His book lay on the ground, forgotten, next to him. His eyes were gazed in the distance.

Harry sighed as he made his way over to him. He sat down next to his godson, moving the book over. "I know it'll be hard, Teddy, but you will have to control yourself in his presence." Teddy didn't respond. He sighed. "You alright, Teddy?"

"I just saw my father for the first time and...and I acted like a...a dumb, naive fan boy." He sighed, depressed. "How can I face him again, Uncle Harry? I don't even know what to call him! Do I call my father, Daddy, Dad, Remus, Mr. Lupin, Professor Lupin, or by his full name, Remus Lupin!" He looked up at his godfather with pleading eyes.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You didn't act like a dumb naive fan boy, Teddy and I highly doubt your father thought the same. To him, you just seemed like a meek child, shy and nervous. Not a fan boy meeting his favorite celebrity. I promise." Teddy still looked uncertain. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You may call him anything you like in your own private mind, but I suggest it best to call him Professor Lupin, for that is what you would be to him here. Don't worry too much, Teddy. You'll really enjoy his class. He really made class interesting."

Teddy sighed. "He's not even going to pay much attention to me. So I guess I shouldn't care." He said trying to convince himself.

"Why won't he pay any attention to you?"

Teddy gave him a 'isn't it obvious' look. "For one, he has no reason too. I'm just another student to him. And two, your younger self will be in my class. He'll be more interested in getting to know you."

"Oh, right. But I don't think that would take his full attention, Teddy."

Teddy nodded. "Well, sure it won't. He has other students, but I won't stand out to him. I'm nobody important, just the new kid." He sulked.

"He's curious about you, Teddy." Teddy looked up at his uncle with disbelieving eyes. "It's true. Surely you saw the way he looked at you. I think a part of him recognized you as his son. Perhaps it's his wolf instincts, perhaps not."

"You really think so?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I know that if it's the wolf side of him then there is no possible way he would just disregard you as a normal, everyday student."

"And if it's not his wolf instincts?" Teddy asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"A part of him recognized you as his son, and I know him well enough that he will, consciously or unconsciously, keep an eye on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...I love reviews...of course, who doesn't?<strong>


	3. Train Ride

**Chapter 3**

Teddy tried his best to avoid his father for the next few days. He wanted to get to know him, but he was nervous. He knew he didn't act much like the Gryffindor he was, but this wasn't just anybody. This was his father, who didn't even know he existed, who wasn't allowed to know he existed. In reality, Teddy didn't exist in this time. It was easy to avoid him. With the full moon coming just around the corner, his father stayed mostly to himself and the castle was so big. It was much too easy to avoid him.

The students were going to arrive the next day. Teddy packed up all his stuff and laid them in front of Harry's personal quarters doors. He wasn't going to bring them with him on the train; that would be pointless. Instead, he would leave them there until he got sorted.

After setting down his stuff by the door, Teddy went in search for his godfather. He found him in the study, sitting on the couch by the fireplace, looking over his lesson plans. Teddy crawled onto the couch and cuddled up next to him. Harry shifted his arm to wrap around him, his eyes still on the lesson plans. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he set the folder of his lesson plans on the arm of the couch and turned his attention to Teddy. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Teddy murmured, burying his head into Harry's shoulder.

Harry ruffled his godson's hair. "Your hair is that grayish blue color. I've learned that means you're worried. Plus, you're up when you're supposed to be in bed. It's midnight, you know."

Teddy lifted his head and looked at the night sky. From their location in the castle, he couldn't see the moon, but he knew it was there. "It's a full moon, Uncle Harry. You know I could never sleep on a full moon and...and my father is out there. The first time in my life, he is out there." He said softly.

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to forget. I was just so caught up in reviewing my lesson plans. Come." He said getting up. "Just because we're in a different time, doesn't mean we should stop tradition. I'll get the hot coco ready and the photo album and you get the cookies and cool whip."

Ever since Teddy was born he had been unable to sleep on the full moon. No one knew why, but knew it must have had something to do with his werewolf genes. Harry had started up this tradition with Teddy. Since he was three and a half years old, Teddy would spend the night at his godfather's for the full moon and they would stay up together. No matter what. It was easier to do when Teddy moved in with them. Even when Teddy started Hogwarts, they didn't stop. It wasn't the same, but they had the two way mirrors and once in a while Teddy would be allowed to floo home for the night. They would have hot coco with cool whip and cookies in front of a warm fire. They would look at photos of Teddy's parents and Harry's. They decided this would be a way to honor their parents and to remember them. It was during this time, Harry would tell Teddy stories about Remus and Tonks. They would even talk about Harry's parents and Sirius. It was the night to remember the dead, the missing people of their family.

They went into the small kitchen and began to gather the supplies. Teddy had the chocolate chip cookies in his hands, waiting for his godfather when something come to him. "Uncle Harry, since you're at Hogwarts, will I be able to come down here for this once school starts? Every month?"

Harry paused as he thought. He then started to stir the coco mix into the hot water again. "I don't know Teddy. We were able to get away with it before because everyone knew and I was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-kill-Voldemort." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'll talk to Albus about it. I'll come up with a convincing reason." He looked Teddy in the eye and seriously said, "We'll continue to do this, I promise, Teddy. Even if we have to do it behind the Headmasters back." He went back to stirring. "I don't think he'll give us any hassle, though. He's pretty cool about things like this. Let's go into the study. The fire is already warm there."

They moved back to the study and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Harry sat the hot coco on the low cocktail table and sat back against the couch. He opened up the photo album at a random page and laid it on his lap. Teddy snuggled up next to him, watching the fire as he took a bite out of a cookie. "Uncle Harry, can you tell me about the first time you met my father?"

"I've told you that story a million times, Teddy." Teddy glanced up at him with pleading eyes. Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "That look gets to me every time. Alright, Teddy. You might actually see this happen tomorrow. It was my third year, the train ride to Hogwarts and..." The night seemed to pass swiftly as they laughed over the funny stories and cried over those stories that remind them just how much they missed those who were gone.

* * *

><p>Harry led Teddy to the compartment where Remus was sleeping in. He opened the compartment door and let Teddy walk in ahead of him. Teddy froze in the doorway, unsure and a bit nervous when he saw the sleeping figure against the window. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I know you've been avoiding him. You shouldn't. This is your chance to get to know him. Just remember to be out of the compartment before younger me gets here. Pretend you have to go to the bathroom or something. I'll meet up with you there."<p>

Teddy looked up at him. "You're...you're not coming with me?"

Harry pushed Teddy gently into the compartment and followed behind him, saying "I'm going to scout around the platform and a keep an eye out for Black. I want you to stay right here until the train leaves the platform, unless you have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back before we reach Hogwarts, promise." Teddy glared at him, but Harry returned it with a smile. "I'll be back, Teddy." Harry left the compartment.

Teddy sat across from his father, uncomfortably. He stared out the window and watched as a young boy hugged his father goodbye with an excited smile on his face. Teddy glanced at his father, wishing he could act in the same way. He sighed sadly and looked back onto the platform again.

Younger Harry, according to his godfather, wouldn't be here until the train is about to leave the platform. That gave Teddy about fifteen minutes before he had to leave to 'go to the bathroom'. He should have brought a book or his writing pad with him.

"If you're bored, there's a book in my trunk if you want it."

Teddy jumped. He hadn't realized Remus was awake. He looked over at him and saw his father's blue-ish amber eyes, so much like his own. He looked really exhausted and sickly. He never knew the transformation was so taxing on a human body. His aunts and uncles told him how tired Remus looked after a transformation, but it was different actually seeing it. He looked away, shyly. "I'm sorry if you woke you, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Moon." There was an awkward moment of silence. "You want that book? It's on the facts and fictions of muggle fairytales."

Teddy wanted to take the offer, but knew if he did he would get lost in the book and would miss his chance to leave the compartment before Harry and his friends got there. Though, the book did sound interesting. He shook his head. "Thank you, sir, but no thank you." He said politely.

His father eyed him for a second, like he knew Teddy wanted to take a look at the book, but he didn't say anything. He slowly nodded his head. "Alright, but, if you decided you want it later, the offer still stands." Teddy smiled shyly at him, showing his appreciation.

Soon afterwards, Remus went back to sleep and Teddy followed him in slumber soon after him.

* * *

><p>Harry paced in front of bathroom, waiting for his godson. The train had already left the station. Teddy should have been here way before then. Giving up waiting for him, Harry made his way to the compartment.<p>

He opened the compartment door as soon as he reached it. He must have opened it a bit more harshly then he thought. Three of the five people jumped at the surprised entrance. Harry grimaced apologetically as he glanced at the wide eyed children. He easily recognized his two best friends and himself. Remus was sleeping against the window like before and Teddy was across from, also had his eyes closed. He looked at his younger self and his two friends. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, sir, you didn't startle us too much." Hermione; ever the polite person.

He looked over at his godson again. "Is he sleeping?" He asked, nodding his head towards Teddy, letting them know who he was talking about.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir, he is. Do you want me to wake him?"

Harry thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "No. Let him sleep. He didn't get much..." _or any_ "...sleep last night." He stared at his godson then briefly glanced at Remus. He sighed. He can clearly see the resemblance still in the facial structure of their cheeks and chin. He knew there was nothing they can do about that, though. Teddy, as far as he knew, could not change anything but his eyes and hair. They had decided against using magic to disguise themselves. They figured it would be much too easy for someone to cast a stray _Finite Incantatum_ and reveal them. They would just have to be careful. Hopefully, Harry can only see the resemblance because he knew Teddy was Remus' son. Harry glanced back at the three awake children. "If he awakens before I come back, let him know I'm just checking the train once again."

"We will, sir." Young Harry promised.

Knowing he can trust his own words, Harry thanked them and left, letting them go back to their conversation about Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Teddy was rudely awaked when he felt something jabbing into his lap. "Ow!" He winced.<p>

"Sorry, mate." He heard from somewhere next to him. "Just tryin' to see out the window."

The first thing, Teddy noticed, besides the pain, was how dark it was in the compartment. Then, he noticed the cool temperature. It shouldn't be this cool...unless...Teddy sat up in his seat when he realized what that meant: dementors. The dementors were coming! He didn't leave the compartment when he should have and he didn't meet up with his godfather. He looked next to him and saw, thanks to his werewolf genes which allowed him to see better in the dark, a red, more like orange, haired boy about his age looking sheepishly at him. Because of looking at photos, Teddy knew him to be the young version of his Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron hadn't changed much, as far as he can tell. Aunt Hermione was sitting next to him and young Harry was sitting across from them, next to Remus.

"A guy came in here looking for you. He said he's going to look around the train again." His Aunt Hermione said.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Mates, I saw something moving out there." Ron interrupted. "I think there are people about to come aboard."

Teddy remained frozen in his seat. He knew it wasn't people. He never been around dementors before, but he heard all about them. He took a shaky breath. He wished he was with his godfather right now, like he was supposed to be if he didn't fall asleep.

The compartment door suddenly opened and Teddy saw an outline of a young male he recognized as Neville Longbottom falling in, landing on Harry's legs.

"Sorry. Do you know what's going on?" Teddy heard the younger version of his Uncle Neville ask. He saw him shift around, trying to get off young Harry's lap. "Ouch. Sorry."

"Hello, Neville." Harry's voice said into the darkness.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea. Sit down."

Teddy heard a loud hiss and a yelp of pain somewhere between his father and Harry. Teddy knew that Neville must have somehow sat on Aunt Hermione's cat.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." Hermione finally said. Teddy sensed more the saw her get up and walk to the compartment door. He was too focused looking out the window. The door opened again, and then there was a thud and two loud squeals of pain. And his question of where Aunt Ginny was was answered.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron." _Or Harry_…Teddy thought. He would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious and scary situation.

"Come in and sit down."

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" Neville said.

Teddy saw Ginny was about to sit on his lap. "Can't sit here either. I'm here!"

Ginny jumped. "Who're you? Do I know you?"

Teddy shook his head, even though she might not be able to see him. "No. I'm new this year. Teddy…" _Bloody great_! He forgot his fake last name. Hopefully, no one would ask until he can speak to his Uncle Harry.

"Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Teddy responded.

She moved over to sit on the other side of him, but Teddy stopped her. "Don't sit there. Professor Lupin is there, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

She jumped up and gasped. "That would have been embarrassing." She muttered. "Ron, where are you?"

"I'm here. Don't sit on my lap! Ginny! Ouch! That was my foot, Ginny!"

"Quiet!" Everybody stilled and Teddy can see his father sit up. A shivering light filled the compartment that momentarily blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted, he can see his father holding a hand of flames. He was impressed. He didn't know his father knew wandless magic or nonverbal magic...much less both branches of magic. He can see his tired face, but his eyes were so alert and wary. Teddy felt so proud to have this man be his father. He looked so strong and ready for anything. It might not look like he can take on anything, but, when you look at his face; you can just see he was prepared for anything. "Stay where you are." He ordered as he slowly got to his feet with the fire held out in front of him. The door slid opened before Professor Lupin could reach it.

Teddy got his first look at a dementor and it scared him. A cloaked figure towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead.

A cold feeling washed over him, this feeling of despair and sadness. Teddy heard a quite moan from Ginny sitting next to him. She was coiled up in a ball with tears running down her face. Her whole body was shaking. Teddy timidly touched her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She welcomed the comfort, latching onto his shirt, while sliding off of her brothers lap. She buried her head into his chest. She continued to shake uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, trying to block his own sense of despair. He knew Ginny was remembering the Chamber of Secrets. In his time, it still affected his Aunt Ginny. However, she, understandably, had better control of her fear and it didn't affect her as much.

He heard a thump as Harry's body fell to the ground. Teddy opened his eyes and watched as Harry's body seemed to twitch. His father stepped over his body and pilled his wand out. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks! Go!" The dementor didn't leave. Teddy heard Remus mutter, "_Expecto Patronum_." His father's Patronus flew out of his wand. The dementor hissed before gliding away. Remus turned and picked up Harry's body. "Move, Mr. Longbottom. I'm going to set him on the seat." Neville stood up and moved, without even asking how the Professor knew his name. Professor Lupin set Harry on the seat. As soon as he moved out of the way, Ron and Hermione knelt on the ground next to the seat.

"What happened to him, sir?" Hermione asked when the lights flickered back on.

"He just fainted. He'll be fine." Professor Lupin answered just as the train starting moving again.

Hermione started to slap his face lightly, trying to wake him. "Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Teddy watched this with little interest. It was like watching a muggle movie, he felt like he wasn't really there; disconnected. Everyone seemed to ignore him. He still held onto Ginny as she still continued to shake. She had stopped crying by now, but the shaking hadn't stopped.

"W—What?" Teddy watched as Harry opened his eyes and saw his friends kneeling next to him with Neville and Professor Lupin standing close by.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

Teddy tuned out their conversation. He wished his Uncle Harry was here. He was feeling a bit lonely. Once again that word 'disconnected' came to his mind.

"Are you alright, Mr. Moon?" Teddy snapped his head up and saw his father looking down at him, concernedly. He had a bar of chocolate in his hand.

Moon. Right that was his fake last name. He remembered now. He nodded. "I am, sir..." _Dad_…but his father might freak out if he said that instead. "At least, I will be." He watched as Professor Lupin snapped the chocolate bar and saw, at the corner of his eye, the other's jump at the sudden noise.

"Here" He gave Teddy a piece. He gratefully took the offered piece and munched on it, letting it's warmth spread across his body. He couldn't help but smile in relief, feeling much better already. His father smiled at him and Teddy couldn't help but imagine Remus Lupin giving him a proud smile, _knowing_ he was his son. The Professor broke the connection by turning to give Harry a rather large portion of the chocolate bar. "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took the chocolate, but didn't take a bite out of it.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"A dementor." Professor Lupin answered. He snapped other pieces of chocolate and started to hand them out to the others, giving another big piece to Ginny, who was still shaking like a leaf in Teddy's arm. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." Everyone stared at him. "Eat." He repeated, putting the empty wrapper in his pocket. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me." He stood to go, but Teddy stopped him.

"Sir!" His father stopped and turned. "My Uncle Harry! He has a very bad reaction to the dementors and it would just like him to give _all_ his chocolate to students who need it and not for himself…"

Professor Lupin smiled softly at him. "I'll keep an eye out for him, Teddy." He left the compartment.

* * *

><p>Once the door slid shut, Remus leaned against the wall and took a shaky breath. He wasn't used to this many emotions washing over him anymore. He had been alone for the past twelve years, coping with the lost of his friends, his pack. But now emotions were bombing him. First there was Harry. James Potter's son. He wanted to protect him, but at least he understood why. He was his late best friend's son, already a part of his pack, a cub his wolf side dotted upon. Then there was Teddy Moon. He had this protective urge to hide him from the world and hold him in his arms. He wanted to know all about him and he didn't know why. His wolf side seemed to have already added Teddy Moon to his pack. To his wolf side, Teddy was his cub and Remus didn't understand why that was. Never have someone he just met been added to his pack that quickly. He didn't even know Teddy. He was somehow attached to the two boys and only one of the attachments made sense.<p>

Not to mention something was up with Harry Harrison. Harrison reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out whom. The wolf had added him to his pack. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't _added_, he was already in his pack somehow. Like they've met before and got attached. It was weird to trust someone, yet, not trust them. To be in his pack, the wolf had to trust the members, but how can he trust someone that was already in his pack but never met before the staff meeting?

"You alright, Remus?"

He opened his eyes he didn't realize he closed. Harry Harrison was standing in front of him. Sweat was running down his forehead and he was breathing heavily, but he still stood tall not letting any weariness show. He saw what Teddy meant when he said his godfather had a bad reaction to dementors. He nodded. "Been living alone for the past twelve years, to suddenly be thrust back into everything is…exhausting." He said with a faint humorless chuckle. He rubbed his neck. "Your godson is worried about you. It looks like you can use some chocolate." He began to reach into his pocket to get out the other chocolate bar he had.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to, Remus. I have more chocolate in my trunk. I already talked to the driver. We'll be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. The driver didn't know about the dementors boarding the train either. Albus would not be happy about this."

"No. No he wouldn't be." Remus agreed. "I'm going to go owl ahead. Harry Potter apparently has a bad reaction to dementors as well." He said his goodbye and left to front of the train. Harry opened the sliding door to the compartment and went in.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Harry!" Teddy rushed over and hugged his godfather, forgetting the other five students watching. Ginny had finally calmed down enough to pull out of his embrace a few minutes before Harry walked in. Her face had turned red with embarrassment as she thanked him. She was now back on hers brothers lap, looking for comfort from someone she was familiar with, a family member. "I know you told me all about them, but I wasn't expecting how depressing it was. Dementors really are terrifying and I knew you wouldn't…"<p>

"Teddy. Teddy!" Harry interrupted, trying to move forward to reach his trunk. "I need to get to my trunk."

Teddy's face turned red in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry." He moved out of the way so his godfather can reach his trunk.

Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled out a chocolate bar. He sat down in Teddy's seat and munched on his chocolate. Teddy stood in front of him concernedly. "Uncle Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I just never realized how Remus…" He stopped when he saw the other students watching them. He turned back to his godson and smiled. "Nevermind."

The door slid open again and Remus came back. He paused and looked around the room. Teddy was the only one who actually ate his chocolate. He gave them a small smile. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know." They all took a bit of their chocolate. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." He looked down at young Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine." He muttered.

Remus sat down back in his spot by the window. Neville was sitting next to him and young Harry sat next to Neville. On the other side sat Harry by the window. Ginny was sitting on Ron's lap with Hermione closest to the door. There was no room for Teddy sit. Without asking, Teddy climbed onto his Uncle's lap.

"Aren't you getting to old for this, Teddy?" Harry asked, though he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around his godson. He really didn't mind. He wanted to keep his godson young forever, but that was the parent inside him. What parent didn't want to keep their child young and innocent forever? Teddy may not be _his_ son…He glanced at Remus. He was staring at Teddy again; like he was trying to figure something out...But Teddy was like a son to him. Sadly, Harry was the closest thing he had too a father.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was done in silence. Teddy almost fell back to sleep with the rolling of the train and the beat of his godfather's heart. He can feel his father's eyes upon him and it comforted him more then he thought it would. It was like he was watching over him, making sure he was kept safe.

When they got to the station, Teddy decided to stick with his godfather and father. They both were willing to have him around. They barely talked on the carriage ride, mostly about what the sorting was all about.


	4. First Day of Class

**Chapter 4**

"..._fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Teddy heard as soon as he stepped out of the carriages. He looked over and saw a bleach blond haired boy standing before Young Harry. He wasn't the only one too notice. His father and godfather noticed as well.

Professor Lupin stepped forward. "I'll take care of this." He said walking past them.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Teddy heard Ron say to him.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

Teddy watched as his father stepped towards them. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no...err..._professor_." The brat said, smirking at his two friends. He then left with them up the steps into the school. Teddy heard the sarcasm in the boy's voice and felt angry and insulted. That was his father that boy was mocking! His father, he noticed, didn't let that affect him at all. Actually, he acted like he didn't even hear Draco Malfoy's insult.

Teddy looked up at his godfather, who stood over him watching the scene as well. "I'm proud of him, Harry. I'm really am."

Harry smiled down at him. "He would have been glad to hear that, Teddy, and _I'm_ glad to hear it. He would have been proud of you too." Teddy grinned up at him. "Let's go, Teddy."

* * *

><p>"We would like to welcome a new student among our mist." Dumbledore said, standing up after the sorting. "Mr. Theodore Moon." He waved his hand towards the stool. "If you don't mind?"<p>

Teddy stepped forward and walked towards the Sorting Hat. He sat on the stool and the hat fell on top of his head as soon as he saw Hermione and Young Harry walk into the Great Hall.

"_Oh, interesting. It looks like I've already sorted you before, young man."_ The Hat began to say. "_You were in Gryffindor last time and I can see why, but you do have a mind of a Ravenclaw as well. So, which House should I place you in now?"_

Teddy had thought of this before. He wanted to go into Gryffindor because it was his old house and he wanted his father to be proud of him. In reality, though, was it really the right House? Teddy had to think of the mission. Being in Gryffindor would make it harder for any Slytherins to trust him enough to pull up their sleeves. But, on the other hand, Gryffindors and Slytherins are often put together in the same class...Potions, for example. There are times in Potions where they had to roll up their sleeves or risk getting beetle juice on them or something even more disgusting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted before Teddy could fully make up his mind on what House. "_I talked to your godfather already,"_ was the last the thing the hat said before it was lifted from his head. Teddy hesitated for a moment, trying to calm his mood before his hair color changed.

"Mr. Moon, you may sit down now." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry, Professor." Teddy muttered before making his way to the Gryffindor table. Being the new kid in school, he didn't have any friends to sit with. He couldn't say he became friends with Young Harry and his group, not after a single train ride. They didn't even talk much at all. Teddy was asleep for most of the ride. So, Teddy, uncomfortably, sat down near the Golden Trio. They were the only students he met so far and he did hope to be friends with them. They were family after all.

Dumbledore stood up again to give the welcoming speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." He cleared his throat. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who is here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises...or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to..." Teddy blocked him out and stared around the Great Hall instead. It looked exactly the same as it did in his time. Nothing had changed over the years. He sneaked a peak at the younger version of his godfather. He seemed to be listening to the Headmaster with great intent. He looked at his father. At first glanced it looked like he was listening to the Headmaster, but Teddy could see the gazed expression, a sad gazed look.

"Oh a happier note," Dumbledore's voice brought him back to the present. "I am pleased to welcome a few new professors to our ranks this year. First, Professor Remus J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, but Teddy wasn't all that surprised. From what he heard, the last two teachers were duds and Professor Lupin didn't look healthy enough to take on the job as a DADA professor. The students were probably wondering how he would be able to do it. If Teddy didn't already knew better, he would have been with the other students thinking why a weak-looking professor would be their DADA professor and wondering if this would be another dud-of-a-professor. Teddy knew looks could be deceiving. His father was tougher then he looked and it made Teddy all the more proud of him. The other students didn't see the look in his eye when he stood up against a threat. They, obviously, couldn't know what he would do in the future to protect the younger generation, what he would sacrifice to achieve such a goal.

"As to our second new appointment..." Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, the man taking his place is Professor Harry Harrison..." A quiet applause started before he was done. The Headmaster waited before continuing. "Working with Professor Harrison as an assistant professor is our very own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

They got a huge applause, mostly in Gryffindor. Teddy watched with a huge smile as his godfather and Hagrid waved and smiled at the students. He noticed Hagrid wipe his eyes on the tablecloth. For such a big man, he had quite the soft heart, but that is one of the reason Teddy liked the big man. Most likely one of the reason anybody liked him. So big and strong, but soft and kind.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Food and drinks appeared on golden plates and goblets.

Teddy picked at the food, too nervous to be hungry. He glanced at the Head Table, looking for some reassurance from his godfather, but Harry wasn't looking at him. He was chatting away with Professor Lupin and Hagrid, looking quite at easy with himself. Teddy wished he can be as calm as his godfather was right now. He felt a bit jealous that his uncle accepted their current situation without any noticeable nerves. He seemed to fit right in with everyone. Of course, unlike Teddy, he had already lived through this time period. He knew what to expect.

As soon as Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, Teddy headed straight for the Head Table to talk to his Uncle. Young Harry and his friends followed him to congratulate Hagrid.

"Hey, Uncle Harry." Teddy said to Harry.

"See I knew you'll get into Gryffindor. I had no doubts." Harry said with a smile.

Teddy glared at him. "You spoke with the Hat." He accused.

"I figured you'll have trouble picking a House." Harry said with a chuckle. "And I knew any House would do for our current situation."

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squeal interrupted them.

"All down ter you three." Hargrid said, wiping his face on a napkin. "Ya must thank Professa' Harrison for this job. He came straight down to me hut after 'e got the job. It's what I always wanted."

"And maybe once I leave you'll get my job." Harry said with a smile.

"Leave?" Professor Lupin questioned. "You're planning on leaving already?"

"I'm only staying for a year. I do have a family in the United States." Harry said. "I'm only here waiting for my ex-wife to calm down." He lied. "The farther away I am from her, the better." He chuckled. "She has quite the temper."

Professor McGonagall came by and shooed them away. "Get to your dorm rooms, you four."

The four students, turned to leave with a goodbye, but Harry stopped Teddy. "Teddy, let's get your trunk from my personal quarters."

"Can't the house elves..." But his godfather's glare stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Yes, Uncle Harry."

* * *

><p>"Remember. Don't get involved with the whole Sirius Black situation and..."<p>

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy interrupted, annoyed. "I know. You've told me a thousand times. I think I get it. It's you I'm worried about. You're the one that is emotional attached to Sirius Black."

Harry looked sheepish at him. "Sorry, Teddy. I know. I guess reminding you is a way of reminding myself." He opened the door to his chambers.

"You excited about your first day of teaching?" Teddy asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to be teaching your class tomorrow."

"What? Why? It's the first day of class."

Harry picked up one of Teddy's bags. "I know, but tomorrow just happens to be the lesson with Buckbeak. I am going to skip that lesson. I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back from stopping Draco Malfoy and its very important Buckbeak gets set up for an execution. It's because of that we were able to get Sirius safely away from Hogwarts."

Teddy shook his head and mocked his godfather. "Missing your very first class. How irresponsible of you. What would Aunt Hermione say?" He chuckle. "What's your excuse for missing it?"

"At lunch tomorrow I am going to get a letter from my very concerned and angry ex-wife telling me my youngest son, Al, fell down a cliff while trying to fly a broom and he is currently in intensive care at the hospital. There is a chance he might not make it."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit...extreme?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I had to make sure it was distressful enough for Albus to let me go on the first day without question. And speaking of our mission..." He dropped Teddy's bag back down and disappeared into his office. He came back with a packet of papers. He handed it to Teddy. "So, we can mark whose arm we already saw. It has all the names and photos of the boys from second to fourth year. It's arranged by House then alphabetic order. I have one too. After every week or so we can get together and compare. There are pictures next to the name, in case you don't know a name of a boy."

Teddy nodded and stuffed the packet into his bag.

"Come on, Teddy. Let's get you to the common room."

* * *

><p>"Arithmancy at nine followed by Transfiguration. Then lunch and Care of Magical Creatures." Teddy murmured over his schedule the next morning. "Not bad, if it wasn't the cursed lesson in CoMC." He said quietly to himself as he glanced over at Malfoy sitting smug with the other Slytherins. "Maybe I can skip the lesson with Harry." He rolled his eyes, like his Uncle would allow that.<p>

"...How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" Ron's voice interrupted Teddy's thought. He watched as Ron and Hermione bickered over her jammed class schedule until Hagrid came in.

Teddy turned away. When he got to the dorm room last night, he was pretty much ignored by the other boys. Neville did smile at him before going to bed, but other than that no one gave him another glance. Teddy took a few moments to cross off the names of the third year Gryffindor boys off the list. He knew his Uncles, Ron, Harry, and Neville weren't the new dark lord and, despite Harry's firm believe that his other two dorm mates were innocent, Teddy felt he had to double check, just in case. He saw the forearms of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan when they got changed. That was five down and sixty or so more to go.

He sighed, feeling a bit lonely before standing up to get to Arithmancy.

* * *

><p>"Arithmancy is a magical discipline that included predicting the future with numbers and numerology." Professor Septima Vector said as she wrote the definition on the blackboard with the wave of her wand. "Who can tell me the name of the person who discovered the magical properties of the famous magical number seven?"<p>

Teddy was unsurprised when Hermione was suddenly sitting next to him, raising her hand into the air. He heard all about her usage of the Time Turner in her third year. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry would use her as an example not to do the same. They said she became moody, tired, over worked, emotional, and stressed with having so many classes. She didn't get enough sleep trying to finish all of her homework. Since hearing the story, Teddy had dropped the subject of using one for school. He didn't love school enough to becoming a ticking time bomb, as his godfather would call Aunt Hermione when talking about his third year.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Bridget Wenlock, Professor." She answered.

"Correct, Ms. Granger. Bridget Wenlock is a famous..." Teddy quickly started taking notes.

At the end of the class, Teddy saw Hermione sneak off, no doubt using the time turner to go to another class. He shook his head. He didn't know how he'll be able deal with watching his Aunt go through this. He walked the rest of the way to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed was the solemn or scared faces of his classmates. He sat near the middle of the last rows of desk. Did Harry see the Grim in his cup this early in the school year? For some reason Teddy had thought it was closer to Halloween when he saw the Grim in his tea cup. Was he wrong?<p>

He quietly took notes on Animagi. Teddy remembered asking his Uncle Harry if he can start training to be an Animagi when he was seven years old. You can certainly say that was shot down, though his Uncle did have quite a laugh. He paused in his note taking. 'Would Uncle Harry allow me to do it next year or do I have to wait until I'm seventeen to start?' he thought to himself. He shook his head at the ridiculous thought and began to take notes again. His uncle didn't even become one until he was twenty-one and he had all the reasons to become one when he was younger. He wouldn't let his godson start earlier then he did, especially when he was still only a child, barely a teen.

"Raise your hand if you personally know or are related to someone who is an Animagi." Professor McGonagall said after giving them the usual age for someone to become one.

Only a few raised their hands, Teddy among them. Rather it was because they were distracted or only three of them knew an Animagi, Teddy didn't know. "Mr. Finnigan, who and how old were they when started?"

"A friend of my mum. He's an auror and he started when he was thirty one and finished when he was thirty six, I think."

Professor McGonagall nodded and moved to another student, then another. Until she reached Teddy. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say his godfather was one. There would have been no record of it. On the other hand, the students that gone before him said those they know started in the upper twenties to lower thirties. Sirius Black, who Teddy is related to from his mother side, was only in his second year when he started along with Uncle Harry's father, James Potter. Would saying that bring too much attention to them?

Teddy decided to be truthful but vague. "My grandmother's cousin became one. I heard he started very young, younger than thirty, I'm sure. He finished four years later…I think."

"As you can tell, those who begin their Animagi transformation are usually…" Professor McGonagall started to lecture.

Besides that brief moment of class vague participation, the class was mostly dead. Those who were in Divination still had their minds in that class, which was most of the class. They kept stealing glances at Young Harry. Professor McGonagall continued the lesson, but Teddy noticed the lack of class enthusiasm was noted. She used herself in the demonstration on Animagi, turning into a cat then back. No one clapped or awed. Finally, the Professor snapped.

"Really, what has got into you all today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Most of the class turned towards Young Harry, but no one spoke.

Teddy was once again just a silent observer as Hermione finally spoke up. "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and…"

"Ah, of course." Professor McGonagall frowned. "There is no need to say any more, Ms. Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Me." Young Harry said, quietly.

Teddy turned his attention away from Professor McGonagall. He heard all of her ill talk about Divination before. Every time Harry brought up the prophesy, she would go off saying Divination was the most 'imprecise' branches of magic and how she didn't believe everything that happened, happened because of a single prophesy. If less people believed in prophesy then the less likely to have a prophesy told. Prophesies are only around for those who believed in them...which, unluckily for Harry, Voldemort was one of those people.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Professor McGonagall's voice brought Teddy back to the present.

A few people chuckled including Teddy. He looked back and noticed his young uncle looked a bit more relieved now, just a bit.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Teddy made sure to sit close to Young Harry. He kept one eye for the owl his Uncle said would come and an ear on Young Harry's conversation. They were talking about their morning class. Picking up his courage, Teddy turned to him. "How was it discovered that you were going to kick the bucket? Just out of curiosity of course."<p>

"Kick the bucket? Who said anything about kicking a bucket?" Ron asked.

Teddy cracked a shy smile and Hermione and Young Harry laughed. "Kick the bucket is another way of saying die." Hermione explained. "It's even a popular wizard phrase, Ronald." She added, rolling her eyes.

Ron scowled. "I knew that."

"A tea cup apparently told me. It showed a Grim." Young Harry explained to him.

"A Grim?" Teddy said, faking his naïve knowledge on the subject. "Like a grim reaper, skeleton guy in long black robes carrying a long scythe?" he asked, ignoring Ron's questioning look. He, of course, never heard of the muggle version of the grim reaper.

Young Harry shook his head. "No, a very large, skinny black dog."

Teddy laughed. "How do you know it was a Grim? It could have just been just a starving black dog." Young Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Teddy beat him to it. "It happened to my godfather once when he was around my…well, our…age. At the end of that year, he found a stray dog. It looked like the Grim, but it was just a starved dog. Uncle Harry took him in and called him Snuff." He lied about the name. "Snuff died two years later, but Harry was glad to have known him. He saw a 'Grim' in his tea cup, but ended up with a loyal companion."

"There you have it, then." Hermione said in a superior tone. She smiled at Teddy. "Thanks, Teddy." She turned back to her two friends. "The black dog you saw in your tea cup was not a death omen. And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

An owl flew into the Great Hall, distracting their conversation. It flew over to his godfather and Teddy knew what it was. He watched as his Uncle read it. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell over, catching the attention from half of the student body. He didn't bother to pick it up. He rushed over to Professor Dumbledore and whispered hurriedly to him. Dumbledore nodded at him and whispered back. Teddy watched, amazed at his Uncle's acting. He didn't know his Uncle can act that well. Harry nodded his head then quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table. He stopped right behind Teddy. "Let's go. Something urgent came up at home. Al is in the hospital."

Confused, Teddy got up and was rushed out of the Great Hall. He thought Harry didn't want him to miss any classes?

* * *

><p>Once they got to Harry's personal quarters, Teddy asked. "I thought I wasn't going with you."<p>

Harry sighed. "You weren't going to." He pulled out a suitcase and began to put random clothes into it. It was not like he needed them. They'll be back by dinner, saying his wife over exaggerated and Al only got a broken bone and a few scratches and bruises. "But the Headmaster asked if I was bringing you along since Al is something like a brother to you. He said you would want to be there if he dies. Of course, the Headmaster didn't use those exact words."

Teddy nodded. "If he _really_ was dying in the hospital, then, yes, I would want you to bring me _without_ someone reminding you that you should. Should I go pack?"

Harry shook his head. "If anyone asks, just say you had stuff at your Aunt's house. Come on." He said, heading to the fireplace.

Teddy followed him. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Where'd you want to go?"

"The Grimmauld Place? Please?" Teddy begged. "It's not like anyone would be there or will be there this year. I just want to see what it was like before the major clean up."

Harry sighed. "It's not pretty, Teddy. House elves head mounted on the wall, a screaming annoying portrait and a grumpy old house elf, who still loves his mistress. Not to mention it's dark and dusty and full of boggarts." He shook his head. "You don't want to go there."

"Please, Uncle Harry. I want to see what it's like." Teddy said.

Harry sighed again, this time caving in. "Alright. Only if the house still accepts me as the master of the house. I don't want that old house elf running to Mrs. Malfoy of our visit or anything. That would just cause us some trouble. And we're not spending the rest of the day there. Where else do you want to go?"

"Can we take a walk in the Forbidden Forest?"

"What is it with you wanting to go to dark places we really shouldn't be going to?" Harry tried to ask seriously, but there was a hint of a grin on his face.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's the wolf trait I got from my father." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. He grinned up at him. "You know werewolves are dark creatures, they like to think dark thoughts." He joked.

"Now I know who to blame."

Teddy suddenly grinned mischievously. "I dare you to tell him that."

Harry threw the floo powder into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron." He turned back to him as the fire turned green. "Tell Remus I blame him for you dark thoughts? I can't do that. It would reveal too much."

"Then don't tell him what you blame him for. Just say you blame him." Teddy was still grinning. For the most part, he just wanted to see his father's reaction to Harry randomly blaming him for something he didn't...nor couldn't...understand.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed before stepping into the fireplace. He disappeared in the green fire and Teddy quickly followed.

* * *

><p>The house <em>really<em> looked dark and dreary. Teddy grimaced. Back in the future the house was cheerful and bright. He could never imagine it being dark and dreary, but now he was seeing it with his own eyes. Looking at it now made him second think his decision to see the inside. He backed up against his godfather.

"You want to turn back?" Harry asked him, amused.

Teddy may be reasonable and intelligent, but he was still a Gryffindor. So, it was no surprise when he said, "No."

Harry can tell he was a little reluctant to ruin his image of their future warm and cozy home by entering the cold and dark building. He placed his hands on his godson's shoulders. "You know what? I have another idea, a much better idea. You'll like it. Trust me."

Teddy looked up at him. "What do you have in mind?"

Harry smiled with a glint in his eyes. "It's a surprise. Hold on while I apparate us there."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please..they are always welcomed!<strong>


	5. Forbidden Forest

**AU: Someone mentioned that Remus should be 33 and not 35..I guess I did my math wrong..However, since I already wrote down that he was 35, I'm going to stick with it..Sorry..For this story Remus is 35..However, thanks for pointing my mistake out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"A park?" Teddy said, surprised to see the panic area and play set. Children laughter filled the air as mothers watched from the sidelines talking to each other about their families. Teddy watched this scene before looking up at his godfather. "I outgrew playing on the playground years ago, Uncle Harry."

Harry chuckled and led him over to a panic table. "That is not why we're here." They sat down on opposite side of the table, facing each other.

"Then why are we here?"

Harry didn't answer. He, instead, turned towards the busy street. Teddy followed his gaze to a two story, blue house across the street. He looked back at Harry. "What is it?"

"Just watch that house and you'll see." He answered pointing the blue house.

Teddy did as he was told and kept his eye on the home. "Who lives there?"

"You'll see." Harry repeated with a grin.

Teddy had his arms folded on the table cushioning his head. He kept his eye on the front door of the home. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened. As soon as he saw the person who walked into his vision, Teddy sat up and couldn't stop staring. His eyes were wide with wonder. "Mum?" Bubble-gum haired, twenty-two year old, Nymphadora Tonks hopped down her steps, her parents walked out of the house behind her chatting to each other. "Grandfather?" He stared at the fair-haired man for only a moment before looking back at his mother. He couldn't stop looking at the two family members he never had the chance to know. "Grandma looks so young." He whispered to himself.

He stared at them as his grandfather walked into the driver's side of a car. His grandmother got into the passenger seat and his mother got into the backseat. Before the doors of the car closed his mother laughed and Teddy relished in the moment of hearing her laughter before the slam of the car door blocked the sound. Shortly, the car drove out of sight. Teddy turned back to his godfather with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Uncle Harry."

"Your mother's house." He said looking at the house. Harry looked back at his godson. "I didn't know your grandparents were with her. I guess it was just an added bonus." He smiled as he looked down at him with sparkling eyes. "You are very welcome, Teddy."

* * *

><p>The trees loomed over them, tall and intimidating, but Harry nor Teddy minded. They've been in the forest many times before and were long past being intimidated by it. They sat side-by-side on a fallen tree lot in silence, enjoying the quiet September air. They were both lost in their own thoughts.<p>

"Are you jealous, Uncle Harry?" Teddy suddenly asked quietly, almost like a whisper, breaking the comfortable silence.

Harry looked at him, confused. "Jealous? Of what?"

The log was wide enough for Teddy to be able to sit with his legs crossed, Indian style. He looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his godfather's eye. "Of me?"

"Why on Merlin's name would I be jealous of you?" He shifted on the log to better face his godson, sensing this would turn into a serious conversation that would need his full attention.

"Well, I...I get to meet my father and you...well, you can't. I don't want you to...to be jealous of me. Jealousy can lead to hate and I don't want you to hate me."

Harry chuckled at his godsons concerns. As touching as it was, it wasn't what Harry expected and certainly wasn't something he at all thought about it. He stopped chuckling when he caught sight of Teddy's hurt and nervous look, but he continued to smile calmly. "Maybe if I was younger, I would have been a _little_ jealous, but I would never and could never _hate_ you, Teddy. There were plenty of times when I would feel jealous of your Uncle Ron for having parents and siblings, a good home, but we are still very good friends. I never let it get in the way of our friendship. I am not saying that if there was a chance to meet my father, I wouldn't, but it's not something I pain for anymore. If I had to choose between my father and my current family then I would most certainly pick my current living family, which would be my wife, my kids, and all of my wife's family. I don't believe my father would mind my decision either. I believe he would understand."

Teddy quirked his lips up in a very small smile. "Really?"

"Really, really. Since when do I say things I don't mean?" He asked jokily.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "Never." He suddenly looked down, looking somewhat disheartened.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry asked, noticing.

Teddy shook his head and forced a smile. "It's nothing, Uncle Harry."

Harry looked skeptical, clearly not believing him. "It doesn't seem like nothing. Come one, Teddy, tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's just...well, when you said if you had to choose between your father and your family, you would choose family, but...well, you...you said it included...well, never mind." Teddy stuttered.

Understanding, Harry smiled calmly. "I didn't say you." He stated, guessing what the problem was. Teddy nodded. Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "I did include you, Teddy." He said, gently. "You _are_ one of my kids."

Teddy gave him a big smile, all his worries and fears washed away with that simple sentence. Secretly, he had always felt like he was intruding. Which was weird considering it was the way he grew up. But he never felt like home was stationed in one spot. First month of his life it was with his parents, the home it was suppose to be. Then he lived with this grandma until he was eight. That was his home. Once she became too ill to raise a child, he moved in with his godfather and his house became Teddy's home. So, he felt like he was intruding. At that time James was a year old and Aunt Ginny was pregnant with Albus. Harry had already had a family to take care of. To know that Harry considered him one of his children was a breath of fresh air.

"Come on, Teddy. Let's not sit here for the rest of the day." Harry said standing up. "I'm feeling lazy sitting here." Teddy stood up.

* * *

><p>They walked and talked as they went through the forest, not realizing a pair of gray eyes watched them nervously. He made it this close to Hogwarts; he didn't want to be forced to backtrack now. He narrowed his eyes at the two very familiar figures. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the older man was James. At first glance, he thought he was, but then remembered that James was dead and would never have grown his hair that long. The younger child didn't look familiar at all, but there was something about him that he recognized. Why were the two in the Forbidden Forest in the first place? Shaking his head, thinking it wasn't important; the big black dog snuck past them and made his way to the castle instead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's still in here? I mean I heard the rumors about a living car driving around in the forest, but those were only rumors." Teddy asked looking around the forest.<p>

Harry chuckled. "I know it is. That car has a mind of its own. It knows how to survive. Did you know I thought I saw it two years ago?"

Teddy looked up at him. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "It was after I talked to your Defense class as a guest speaker...something I, by the way, did not enjoy...anyway, I left the school and thought I saw the bumper end driving further into the forest."

Teddy laughed. "I didn't know the car drove to the edge of the forest...not that I knew the car was still in the forest in the first place. Besides, wouldn't it have ran out of gas? How does it keep running?" He looked behind them saying, "You think we'll see it today?" He joked, not really expecting to see the blue Ford Anglia car his godfather and Uncle Ron flew to school in their second year. He stopped walking and gasped in shock.

Harry stopped when he saw his godson stop. He looked back behind them, but didn't see anything. "What is it, Teddy? You didn't actually see the car, did you?" He chuckled.

Teddy turned his wide eyes to his godfather. "I think it was a bad idea to come here. I just saw a big black dog dart that way." He pointed in the direction of Hogwarts. He glanced at Harry worriedly.

Harry eyed the trees, searching for the dog he already knew would be out of sight. "Sirius? But..." He shook his head. "...that can't be. It's much too soon for him to already be at Hogwarts. Much too soon. There have been sightings of him heading towards Hogwarts but that wouldn't be until later. He shouldn't already be here. At least, not until near Halloween." He took one last glance around before pushing Teddy forward to keep walking. "Come on. There's nothing we can do about it now."

* * *

><p>It was dinner time when they returned to Hogwarts. Harry immediately sent Teddy to dinner and made his way to Hagrid's hut, knowing the big softhearted man would need some reassurance.<p>

Harry knocked on the door softly, knowing Hagrid was most likely beating himself up about Buckbeak as it was. He didn't need someone banging on the door. He needed to know he wasn't alone in this and that Harry didn't blame him for what happened at all.

Harry heard a loud sniffle and then Hagrid's loud footsteps making its way to the door. The door cracked open and Hagrid peeked out with red puffy eyes. "'arry!" He opened the door wider and let Harry walk in, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked over at the familiar cabin. It was warm and toasty like always with a fire going in the fireplace. Fang was lying on Hagrid's bed with dopy eyes. He turned back to Hagrid. "I heard what happened during the third year class."

Hagrid sat down on a table chair. "You're her' to fire me. Ya should ya know. I make a bad teacher. " He said looking worried. He refused to look up at Harry's eyes and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Harry shook his head. "No, actually, I'm here to congratulate you." He said, sitting down next to Hagrid.

"Wha...?"

Harry leaned back in his chair. "You are an excellent teacher, Hagrid. From what I heard, you told the students what to do firmly and, when one of them got hurt, you took control and did not panic. You told the students what to do and rushed Draco Malfoy to the infirmary. In every class, there is a risk of a student being reckless and getting hurt. It's not your fault. You told them not to insult a hippogriff and to show respect. The students need to know that. It's a part of learning. Bringing the hippogriff to class was a smart move. A physical outtake of the animal is the best way for children to learn and grow. How else were they to learn the importance of showing respect to the animal? They needed to see it to understand it. You made no mistakes, Hagrid." Harry said with an encouraging smile. "You are a good teacher."

By then, Hagrid was smiling gratefully with tears in his eyes. "Thank ya, 'arry."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later found Teddy sitting outside with the packet of names during his free period. It was a nice day out and with it came students with rolled up sleeves. It was a perfect time to cross a few students off his list. It was a longer process then he thought it would be since he didn't know all the students by name. He did manage to cross off Draco Malfoy this morning when he went to the Infirmary for a headache relief potion. Truthfully, he wasn't all that surprise the new dark lord wasn't Malfoy. Since crossing him off the list, Teddy had crossed out two others from Slytherin, a fourth year boy named Adrian Pucey and another third year boy named Blaise Zabini.<p>

He sighed looking at the students wondering the castle grounds before turning to the open book that sat next to him. It was his Transfiguration homework; his way of doing two things at once. Another book laid next to him with a bookmark sticking out of it near the middle. It was an old book with over-read yellowed pages. The title of the book gleamed in the sunlight with bright red letters, _Hairy Snout, Human Heart._

While he was writing an answer down on his paper, a dark shadow blocked the sun. Teddy quickly covered the packet of names with the Transfiguration book before turning to face the shadow. "Pro—professor!" he gasped in shook at seeing his father standing before him. He made a quick move to get off the giant rock he was sitting on, but Professor Lupin waved a hand.

"No need to get off on my account, Teddy. I apologize for disturbing you. I had no idea someone knew of this little area." He apologized as he looked around the secluded area between the Forbidden Forest and the lake. There was a giant rock on one side, the lake on the other, and the Forest on the other. There was a fallen log that hid the area well, leaving only a small beaten path, but Teddy can see the students from the top of the rock and with a quick easy spell he was able to see their arms close enough. It was a perfect spot to spy on people without getting caught.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Teddy struggled to find something to say that didn't sound too odd or personal. "Have you been here a lot, sir? When you were in school?"

His father nodded his head with a weary look on his face. "I came here to get away. Give myself time to think and do homework." He answered with a humorless chuckle. He looked deep in thought, lost in memory. He no longer seemed aware of Teddy sitting on the rock next to his head as he leaned against the cold stone rock. He shook himself out of his memories and turned to Teddy. "Enough about me. How did you find this area so soon after arriving?"

Teddy gave him a cheeky smile. "I've been here for a week with nothing to do, sir. I explored!" Truthfully, he found this area last year and enjoyed his moment of being alone to think and do homework. He never knew his father came here as well, years ago when he was a student. That just made the area all the more special to him.

Remus chuckled. "Are you working on homework?" He asked noticing the paper and open textbook. Teddy nodded. "What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration, sir." He answered looking at his _Intermediate Transfiguration_ textbook. "About Animagus. I find it quite an easy topic." He caught sight of his father's bittersweet smile. No doubt it brought him a few memories and maybe the issue of rather or not he should tell Professor Dumbledore Sirius Black was an animagi.

"What is that other book?" He asked, trying to change the topic in order to not think about Sirius Black.

Teddy picked up the other book delicately and showed the title to his Defense professor. "Hairy Snout, Human Heart." Teddy said, holding the book close to him. It was his copy he brought back in time with him. Although his father did not write the book nor was it particularly about Remus Lupin, it was a heartrending biography of the everyday life of a werewolf, the hardships the werewolf went through. It was a reminder of who his father was, a werewolf that led a lonely life. It gave Teddy an idea of what life as a werewolf was back in the day. During his time werewolves were treated a lot more fairly. They were now able to hold down a job, have a loving family, and walk down the street without fear of being ridicule. "I read it a lot, to remember my father." Teddy said softly. "Actually, this book was my father's copy. It even has some handwritten notes in the margins, written by my father."

Remus looked uncomfortable once again at the turn of the conversation, but curiosity made him continue it. "Your father?"

Teddy nodded, eyeing the man with an emotion that he couldn't name. "He was a werewolf, sir."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. He looked at the young, somehow familiar, boy sitting on the rock in front of him. "Your father was a werewolf?" He questioned, double checking to see if he heard correctly.

Teddy nodded. "Yes he was, sir and I am mighty proud of him." He said proudly with a grin on his face.

"He would have been glad to hear that." He said distantly. He snapped back to Teddy. "When...when was he bitten, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, sir. Truthfully, I don't really know. My godfather doesn't even know when exactly he was bitten. I just know he was really young, which makes me part werewolf, I guess." Teddy scotched closer to the edge of the rock and closer to Remus. "How about you, sir?" He asked quietly.

Remus gave him a curious, and a bit of a nervous, look. "What do you mean, Teddy?"

"How old were you when you were bitten, sir, if you don't mind me ask?" Teddy asked cautiously, knowing it might be a sensitive and private topic. He kept his eyes on his father as Remus tried to find a way through his suddenly confused and troubled mind.

"Wh...how...how did you know, Teddy?" He finally stuttered out, staring at him with wide eyes.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "With all due respect, sir, I may not be a werewolf, but I am part werewolf. I can still sense when someone else has lycanthropy or not." And that is true. Werewolves were able to sense another werewolf, sort of like a sixth sense. Being part werewolf didn't cut off that sense within Teddy. He just somehow knew when someone was a werewolf. It's just a feeling deep within him, something that sense the wildness within someone who is part wolf and part human. "I promise, sir, I won't say anything. I realize you're keeping it a secret from the student body."

Remus turned away from Teddy, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a student knew this early into the school year that he was a werewolf. There was nothing he can do about it now. He turned back to Teddy and said softly in acceptance, "I was four or five years old. It is one of the first memories I have. I don't really remember not being effected with lycanthropy. I would appreciate it if you don't let it slip, Teddy."

"I promise, Professor Lupin, I would not. You can trust me." Teddy answered sincerely. "I've known since I first saw you, sir, I wouldn't say anything now."

Remus eyed him before nodding. "Thank you, Teddy." He sighed. "I shall leave you now to work. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Goodbye, Professor." Teddy called out before Remus completely disappeared from view.


	6. Potions

**AU: I know it's shorter then the other chapters, but if i added more, it would have been too long**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

On Thursday the next day, Teddy was so excited for his Defense class that he even volunteered to cut Draco Malfoy's daisy roots in Potions. Malfoy, Teddy knew, was faking his injured arm, but he didn't mind or care. It was hard to care when Teddy knew who Draco Malfoy will grow up to be and what troubles he'll have from being Voldemort right-hand man's son. Plus, today, Teddy only cared for getting to his Defense class.

This was Malfoy's first day back in class and he came in late and started talking to his year mates. Teddy was unsurprised when Professor Snape did nothing to stop them besides saying "Settle down". They started on a new potion, a Shrinking Solution. Teddy was sitting in front of Malfoy, who decided to set his cauldron up right next to Young Harry and Ron.

"Sir," Malfoy had called out. "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm…"

"Weasley…" Professor Snape started to say, but was interrupted.

"I'll do it!" Teddy called out before Professor Snape could say anything. He spun around in his seat and started cutting up the roots. He can feel the stares of the other students, each wondering why he decided to, not only interrupt the Potion Master, but also to volunteer. "There you go, Draco Malfoy." He said once he was finished. He spun around back in his seat and started back on his potion.

There was a moment of silence from Malfoy before he said, "And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned, too."

"I'll do it!" Teddy volunteered again and spun around to face Malfoy.

"Mr. Moon! Go back to your own potion! Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig!"

Teddy sighed and did as he was told. After a few minutes, he heard Malfoy whispering to them and knew whatever he was saying must not have been good. Malfoy never said anything good to Young Harry and Ron.

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury." Teddy heard Ron snarl at Malfoy.

Teddy sighed at Ron's quick temper, it would never change. He was more than half way done with his potion when he heard Professor Snape snap at Neville.

"Orange, Longbottom." Teddy looked up to see Professor Snape standing over Neville's cauldron. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed?" The Professor said loudly, letting the whole class know what was going on. "Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was trembling, his face really red. He really looked depressing, like he was about to burst into tears. Teddy felt bad for him and what he had to go through to become the great man Teddy knew him as.

The whole class was watching as Hermione stood up for him. "Please, sir, please, I could help Neville put it right…" Then they watched as her request was shot down.

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger. Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to you toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." Professor Snape moved away from their work station.

"Hey, Harry." Seamus Finnigan leaned forward. "Have you heard? _Daily Prophet_ this morning…they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

That grabbed Teddy's attention, because as far as he knew, Sirius Black was already here at Hogwarts. He eavesdropped on their conversation, leaning back in his seat to hear better.

"Where?"

"Not too far from here. It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." Seamus answered.

Teddy leaned forward in his seat and got back to his potion, cursing the lack of information. It might not have been Sirius anyhow, since he was already at Hogwarts. Teddy blocked out the conversation behind him, but he was still able to hear some of the words and sentences. He only needed to do one more step before finishing his potion and didn't want to be distracted.

"Don't you know, Potter?" Malfoy breathed out. "…was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"_What are you talking about_?" Young Harry asked angrily.

They were interrupted by Professor Snape calling out to the class. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…" Several of the Slytherins laughed, either quietly to themselves or openly.

That was when Teddy noticed that their sleeves were rolled up and Teddy quickly scanned them, but there were no sign of the tattoo. He grumbled to himself as he noted who to cross off his list. No one in third year Gryffindor or Slytherin was the boy they wanted.

"Everyone gather 'round!" Professor Snape said by Neville's cauldron near the end of the lesson.

There was a stir of motion as students gathered around Neville's work station. Teddy stood behind Neville and placed a hand on his shoulder. Neville looked up and Teddy smiled. "It'll be alright, Neville." He couldn't help but encourage. They turned back to what Professor Snape was saying.

"…managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Teddy held his breath, along with the fearful Gryffindors as the potion professor picked up the toad and dipped a spoon into the green potion. A few drops went into Trevor's mouth. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched the poor toad. There was a quiet pop sound and the toad turned into a tadpole in the professor's palm. There was a relieved cheer from the Gryffindors and many of them patted Neville on the back.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said with a sour look on his face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Teddy ran out of the room and up the steps to the entrance hall, eager to get to finish lunch so he'll be able to get to the Defense room early. He hoped he would have time to talk to his father before class started. Maybe help him set up or something.

As soon as he was seated, he started to put a little food on his plate. A half an hour or so after he started eating his Uncle Harry sat down next to him.

"What do you fear the most, Teddy?" Harry asked.

The question caught Teddy off guard. "I…I don't know. I never thought of it before. Why?" He kept his eye on his godfather. He can feel the eyes of the other students on them, wondering why a professor was sitting there at the Gryffindor table. Not everyone knew Harry was his godfather.

Harry leaned forward and whispered. "The Defense lesson is on boggarts. I just want to make sure your fear wouldn't make Remus suspicious or reveal too much. If you don't know your fear, I don't want you to risk facing a boggart in front of a lot of students and especially your father. It could be too risky."

"What do you want me to do? I can't just skip out of the lesson now. I already missed lessons on the first day and I've been looking forward to this." Teddy complained desperately.

Harry looked around the Great Hall like it had the answers. "Remus stopped the lesson before I could face the boggart last time. Try to stay behind younger me. If that doesn't work, then I trust you'll think of something."

Teddy pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'll go talk to him now."

"He'll be in the staffroom setting up." Harry called out as he stood as well. He headed to the Head Table.

* * *

><p>Teddy shyly looked into the staffroom; the door was already opened enabling him to see who was inside. Professor Snape was sitting in the corner of the room in a low armchair, reading a book and his father was moving chairs away from the middle of the floor without the use of a wand. A wardrobe standing across the room from the doorway shook violently. Teddy knew the old wardrobe held the boggart. He knocked lightly on the open door and stood awkwardly in the doorway. Both Professor's glanced up at him.<p>

"Teddy!" Professor Lupin glanced at the clock. "I didn't expect to see you here. You're early." He gave him a welcoming smile. "Come on in. What can I help you with?"

'_My father. This is my father. My father, my dad. My dad._' Teddy thought with longing before forcing himself to take a few steps into the room. "I was wondering if I could speak to you before class started, sir. My godfather told me where to find you."

Professor Lupin straightened up and looked curiously at him. "What did you want to talk about? Come in, have a seat." He said indicating with his hand one of the chairs he had just pushed over to the side.

Teddy didn't make a move to sit in the chair. Instead, he glanced nervously at his potion professor, who turned back to the book he was reading. Teddy looked back at his Defense teacher. "I...I prefer to talk to you in private, sir."

Professor Lupin glanced over at the other professor and, noticing the Potion Master wasn't planning on moving, turned back to Teddy with a nod. "Alright. Come one." Professor Lupin lead Teddy out of the room and over to a window seat overlooking the court yard. They both sat down on the ledge. The Professor gave Teddy his attention and gently asked, "What did you want to speak to me about, Teddy?"

Nervously, Teddy stared out the window as he tried to speak. He didn't want to lie to his father anymore then he had too. He planned to ask the Professor if he can skip out facing the boggart without actually telling him why he shouldn't. The problem was picking up enough courage to ask him.

"Teddy?" His father asked in a softer tone. He seemed to pick up just how nervous Teddy was and knew he should take things gently.

Teddy turned away from the window, but still didn't look at his father's face. Instead, he looked at his hands. "My...my godfather warned me you are going to have us face a...a boggart for the lesson today."

"Warned?"

Teddy nodded. "Sir," He glanced at his father's face. "May I not participate in the lesson? I mean, may I be excuse from going up against the boggart?"

Professor Lupin stared at him in the eye and Teddy felt like he knew the reason why, like he understood. "Why not, Teddy?"

Teddy looked away. Even since his godfather asked him what his fear was, Teddy's been thinking and sitting before his father helped him discover his fear. No matter what Professor Lupin agreed to, Teddy cannot face that boggart, not with witnesses. "My fear, sir, it's very...personal. I understand all fears are personal." He said quickly. "But at the age of thirteen, their fears would be of snakes, bugs, spiders, bees, and heights. My fear isn't...isn't like that, sir. And I know everyone has to face their fears, but I would prefer to face it without...without those who would not understand present. If I have to face the boggart, may I face it with only my godfather in the room?" Teddy said all that in a rush, not waiting his father to think he was just trying to get out of participating. He looked into his Professor's eyes. "Please?" He pleaded.

Professor Lupin nodded. "Just stay in the back of the room, so the boggart doesn't accidently spot you and I want to hear from you godfather that you faced a boggart by the end of the month, understand, Teddy?"

Teddy gifted him with a relieved look, which was a sparkle in his eye and a very wide smile. "Thank you, sir! I will, sir, I promise! I'll do it as soon as I can!"

Professor Lupin chuckled. "Alright, Teddy, we better get going. Don't want to be anymore late then we already are." They both got off the window seat. "Let me just grab my suitcase and then we'll be off to collect the rest of your class." They reentered the staffroom and Professor Lupin picked up his old suitcase from one of the armchairs in the corner. "As a matter of fact, why don't you wait here while I get the other students?" He asked facing Teddy by the doorway.

Teddy nodded. "Alright, sir."

"Just take a seat. I'll be back momentarily." Teddy nodded and moved to sit in one of the armchairs by the door. Professor Lupin left the room, leaving Teddy alone with Professor Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't for get to reveiw, please! I know people had asked about the Map...Trust me, I haven't forgotten about it..it WILL come up..but you'll just have to wait...<strong>

**If anyone is interested, i started a Remus story that I don't believe i can finish..send me a message if you're interested..i'll tell you about it..and if you wanna do it..i'll send over what i have...**

**I need someone who can write sarcasm and a Slytherin behaivor**


	7. Boggart

**AU: If you are unable to notice..most of the diologue came from the book..did change a thing or two so it would be by Teddy's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

It was awkward sitting in a room alone with Professor Snape. Teddy would anxiously eye the door, waiting for his class to arrive. Luckily, Professor Snape seemed to be too immersed in his book to take much notice of the student. It wasn't until Professor Lupin came back with the class that he looked up. "Leave it open, Lupin." He said when the Defense professor made a move to close the door. "I'd rather not witness this." He got up and walked towards the door. He stopped at the door and turned to Professor Lupin, talking to him in a low tone. From where Teddy stood, he couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew it was a jab at Neville, from the way his face turned red. Although, Teddy couldn't hear the Potion Master, he was able to hear Professor Lupin's response.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Professor Snape glared at him before leaving the room, making a special effort to close the door firmly behind him. "Now, then." He said walking to stand next to the wardrobe. The wardrobe jerked suddenly, startling several of the students, even making some of the scream. "Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there." Professor Lupin stated calmly. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gab beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks." He said starting the lesson. "I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So," he said, jumping right back into the lesson. "…the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Very few hands shot up, including Teddy's and Hermione's. Professor Lupin paused, seemingly in thought, before glancing over at Teddy then turning to Hermione. "Hermione."

"It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

Professor Lupin nodded. "Couldn't have put it better myself. So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form he does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er…because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Young Harry answered in a form of a question.

"Precisely. It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake…tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." Some of the students shook their heads when they tried to picture it. "The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the think that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. Can anyone tell me what the charm is?" Hermione and Teddy were the only two that raised their hands this time. "Teddy."

"_Riddikulus_."

"Correct, Teddy. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…_riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_." The class said together.

"Good. Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." From the back of the room, Teddy could tell how bad Neville was feeling, from the way his body shook fearfully. "Right, Neville. First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Teddy climbed on the closest chair to him, to stand on. He heard about this often and he was excited to see it happen. It was one thing to laugh over this when he never met the professor, but it would be a completely different thing after actually meeting the potion professor. Now that he knew firsthand what the professor was like, he was sure to have a much bigger laugh over this.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Professor Lupin cheerfully said.

"Professor Snape." Neville whispered fearfully.

Almost everyone in the class laughed, not at all surprise. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful and nodded. "Professor Snape…hmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" He asked.

"Er…yes. But…I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Neville said nervously.

Professor Lupin smiled and shook his head. "No, no, you misunderstood me." He knelt down next to Neville and they started talking in low tones. Too low for those in the back to hear. However, those closer to the front could and would once and a while chuckle at something that was said.

Finally, after a few minutes, Professor Lupin stood back up. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape. And you will raise your wand…thus…and cry 'Riddikulus'. And concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." Those in the class laughed at the thought. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the think that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

The room went silent as everyone thought. Teddy knew what his was, but how can he possible making something comical out of it. He thought and thought about it, but it was no use. There was just nothing to do to make his fear humorous. Then he thought of it. Something that would at least make him laugh and his godfather. He chuckled to himself at the thought of it.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked. There were a few nods from the students. "Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward…Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot."

The students backed away against the walls. Teddy didn't need to move, since he was already against the wall. Neville was now alone in front of the wardrobe. He looked very afraid, though he had his wand out and ready for use.

"On the count of three, Neville." Professor Lupin was also away from the wardrobe. He had his wand pointed to the doorknob, ready to open it. "One…two…three...now!" He waved his wand at the door and it opened.

Professor Snape stepped out. The professor's eyes flashed at Neville, hovered over him with a nasty look on his face.

"R…r…riddikulus!" Neville stuttered out.

Professor Snape stumbled back at the crack sound. He was now wearing the lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat, and swinging a huge red handbag. Everyone laughed!

"Parvati! Forward!" Professor Lupin called out, after controlling his own laughter.

The rest of the class was full of laughter as one student after another went. Teddy was now sitting on the armchair, face red with laughter. His face wasn't the only red one. Most of the students couldn't stop laughing.

Finally, not including Teddy, there were only three more students to go; Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Ron, you next!" Professor Lupin called out.

Ron stepped forward and the boggart turned into a huge spider that was over six feet tall. It stepped towards Ron.

"_Riddikulus_!" Ron called out. The spider legs disappeared and the head of the spider rolled around on the floor.

Lavender Brown screamed when it neared her. She quickly ran out of the way, leaving it in the path of Young Harry. Teddy stood up on the armchair again to watch. He knew his godfather didn't face the boggart in the class; however, it looked like he might. Did them coming into the past change that? He didn't think it would. Young Harry raised his wand, ready and waiting. Just before the boggart cracked again, Professor Lupin dove in front of him.

_Crack_!

The spider disappeared and in its place was a silvery-white sphere in the air. Teddy seemed to be the only one that knew it was a full moon. "_Riddikulus_!" Professor Lupin said without fear. He pushed the boggart back into the wardrobe. "Excellent!" He called out to the happy students. "Well done, everyone! Let me see…five points to everyone that tackled the boggart and five each to Hermione, Harry, and Teddy."

"But we didn't do anything." Harry pointed out.

"You three answered my questions correctly at the start of class, Harry. Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

The students started to leave, talking excitedly about the enjoyable lesson. Teddy didn't leave with the other students. He waited until they were all gone before approaching the professor.

Remus started to put the room back in order, but paused when he noticed Teddy. "May I help you, Teddy?" He said with a kind smile. He started moving the armchairs back by hand.

Teddy went to help him. "I just wanted to say thank you, sir…for not having me face the boggart today." He said, pushing an armchair into place.

Remus stopped momentarily and looked at him with a soft smile on his face. "You are very much welcome, Teddy. However, I expect you to find a time to do it with your godfather."

Teddy nodded with a faint grin. "I promise, sir."

* * *

><p>A few days later found Teddy back in the staffroom with only his godfather present. The door was closed and locked behind them. A few of the armchairs were once again off to the side to give Teddy room. The wardrobe was in front of him, shaking from the boggart that was still inside. Harry stood off to the side, away from the boggart's view with his wand out. "Are you ready, Teddy?"<p>

"Yes, Uncle." Teddy said nervously.

"Alrighty then." With a wave of his wand the door opened.

Remus Lupin stepped out, followed by Nymphadora Tonks. "A son? I don't have a son? I'm only 22 years old! How can I possible have a thirteen year old son!" She yelled, almost like she was shocked over the idea of having a child. "And with _him_!" She asked, pointing to Boggart Remus. "He's like fifteen years older than me!" She estimated. "How gross! I would never have a child with him! That is just gross! So, you can't be my son!" Boggart Tonks yelled. Harry and Teddy both flinched.

But Boggart Remus' reaction was worst then Boggart Tonks. He kept in character, making it harder for Teddy to keep in mind that it was just a boggart. Boggart Remus knelt down in front of Teddy, calmly, and shook his head. "I don't have a son, Teddy. You can't be my son. I don't know you. How can I know you? You just got here. You're just one of my many students, nothing special. I'm not ready to become a father. I'm not the right person to be a father. And I would never force myself on someone so young. I am dangerous, poor, and old. I don't want a child. I don't want _you_. I don't want to be your father. You're just a student, nothing special."

"Teddy." Harry called out, reminding him what he had to do.

Teddy raised the arm with his wand in it and brought up the funny scene he thought of in Professor Lupin's class. But he couldn't seem to bring it up to the forethought of his mind. How can he think of something funny when all he wanted to do is cry? This was what he feared, that somehow his parents would learn he was their son and not believe him, push him aside. He lowered his arm again and tried to block his parent's voice to try again. He raised the wand again with his eyes closed. "_Riddikulus_!"

_Crack!_

Boggart Remus and Tonks stood side-by-side for a second and then, "_You are sixteen going on seventeen. Baby it's time to think_…" Remus burst into song. Harry burst out laughing when the Remus started to sing "_16 Going On 17"_ from the hit musical "The Sound of Music". Teddy started chuckling too. Remus started to dance. Grabbing Tonks and spinning her around. They started to follow the original chirography of the musical.

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen. I know that I'm naïve_…" Tonks sang along.

"Alright, alright, Teddy, enough embarrassing poor Remus and Tonks, especially when they aren't here to try and defend themselves. Finish it off." Harry said over his laughter.

"_Riddikulus_!" The boggart exploded into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke then it was gone.

"Good job, Teddy." Harry said, still chuckling. "Let's go inform Remus you succeed and head to dinner."

* * *

><p>A few weeks after facing the boggart found Teddy sitting in his godfather's personal quarters comparing their notes on the couch, in front of the fireplace. The weather was getting cooler and cooler as the weeks flew by, getting closer to winter every day. It was nice having the warm fire going in the cool chambers. It was the first time since the beginning of the school year they got together. Quidditch practice had already begun at the beginning of October and they can hear the yells of the Ravanclaw practice outside the open window.<p>

"…everyone's favorite class, well besides a small group of Slytherins. We've done Red Caps and kappas so far." Teddy was saying. They were catching up before getting on with business. "Everyone seemed to love your class as well, Uncle Harry. Unicorns and different species of spiders. Poor Ron almost had a heart attack when you and Hagrid pulled out each species of spiders."

Harry laughed. "Trust me, it wasn't like that before. We were doing things like flobberworms last time. That wasn't fun." He said with a grimace. "It was one of our worst class, that and potions."

"Potion class is still bad. Professor Snape was _mad_ about the whole boggart thing. Been very hard on Neville lately." Teddy responded.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Remus and Severus actually had a shout out after word got around about the boggart lesson. Well, Severus shouted, Remus calmly stated it wasn't his fault Severus put the fear of Merlin into the boy."

Teddy chuckled before turning somber. "The tension between Ron and Hermione is getting bigger, Uncle." He said very concerned for his aunt and uncle. "Did our coming here somehow made it worst then it really was?" He couldn't help but ask.

Harry shook his head. "No, it was really bad. Ron firmly believed that Hermione didn't care and Hermione was stressed out as it was with the whole Time Turner thing and having her friend cast such accusation at her was making it all the worst. By this time Crookshanks is friends with Sirius. You might have already saw quite a number of cat-chasing-rat around the common room, huh?" Teddy nodded. "You leave that be, Teddy. As much as it pains me to say this, Crookshanks can't catch Wormtail. It would change everything." Harry warned.

"I understand, Godfather. Hermione is really getting frustrated with Divination. When is she going to quit?"

"Not until April, if I remember correctly."

"April? She manages to stay for that long? Wow!" Teddy said, impressed. "A week ago she was all over Lavender because of some foretold event that happened, something about a rabbit dying."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. Hermione tried to get Lavender to see reason, but that didn't work. Anyway, let's get working." He said pulling out his packet of boy names from second to fourth years.

Teddy pulled his out saying, "All the Gryffindor and Slytherin third year boys are crossed out. It's none of them."

"Same with the second year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff." Harry responded.

Thus begin the long process of checking who crossed off who. By the end of their meeting they only had thirty-two students left to check off. All in all, it was a successful first few months. Out of about sixty students to check off, they managed to cross off half of them within the first month and half of school.

"Well, that's it so far, I suppose." Harry said slouching in the couch. Teddy slouched next to him, head on his Uncle's arm. He nodded in agreement. "You excited for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am!" Teddy said, sitting up. "I can't wait to see Hogsmead as an actual school trip! I've seen it many times before when you or Uncle Ron took me, but this would be my first school trip to see it and it would be in the 1990's, before the war and reconstruction. It will be a very educational history lesson, of sorts. I'll be able to see all the buildings at their original state. I can't wait, Uncle Harry!"

Harry chuckled at his godson's excitement. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, off you go. It's almost curfew."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Curfew isn't for another hour and it only takes me about fifteen minutes to get to the common room."

"And you still have homework to do." Harry pointed out. "So scat, boy."

"Fine. I see how it is. You don't want me around anymore. You must have stopped loving me." Teddy joked.

"Yes. Now, get." Harry joked back, pointing to the door. He tried to look serious, but the twitch of his lips ruined the effect. "Besides, I have essays and quizzes to grade. Unless you want to help?"

Teddy quickly stood up. "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going. See you tomorrow, Uncle Harry." He heard his godfather chuckling at him as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a story I started, but I don't think I can continue anymore...I'm not confident writing a certain personality...the title is "The Unknown Son"...and the summary of the story is: "Remus never thought he'll get over the lost of his girlfriend, the love of his life, the woman he planned to ask her hand in marriage. He didn't know that when she died, she left something behind. Thirteen years after her death, he got the surprise of his life, a way to help get over her unfortunate end."<strong>

**I wrote like a chapter length, but I don't think I can keep the personality of the main character the same throughout the story...I need someone that can write a Slytherin type personality..someone that can analyze a situation and, kind of, a dry sarcasm...So, if anyone is interested I can email you what I got so far...Thanks!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	8. Hogsmead

**Chapter 8**

He could tell it was Hogsmead weekend. As he stood at the outskirts of the forest he can see the students lined up to go. They were getting into the carriages talking with their friends. He remembered clearly doing the same thing with his three great friends, laughing and joking around without a care in the world, going to the Three Broomsticks with a date on each arm. He watched the students for a moment, relishing in the feeling of a happy memory, non-tinted by the Dementors. He shook himself out of his memory. He needed to focus, not get lost on memory line. This was his chance to grab food. Lots of students meant discarded food to eat. It would certainly be a lot better than eating rats. Harry should be in Hogsmead as well. It would be his second chance to see him. Plus, Harry would be with his Weasley friend, which meant Pettigrew, the rat, would most likely be there. It would be his chance to kill him, his chance for revenge. Hoping for the best, the big black dog that went by the name of Sirius Black ran into the forest to go the long away into the small magically town of Hogsmead.

* * *

><p>Hogsmead was the same during this time period as it was in his time, the same shops and streets. There were only a few differences. As Teddy walked through the streets, he paid attention to the colors of the buildings and the sizes. Since the war they had to repair some of the buildings. Colors were changed and extensions were done. It was amazing to see how they were originally built.<p>

He made his way to the Shrieking Shack, dodging pass the other students. Once he finally reached the cliff that overlooked the building, Teddy leaned against the fence and stared at the ruin little shack a few distances away. Every time he went to Hogsmead, he would spend time here. To make sure he didn't forget to visit the Shack, Teddy would go straight here. His Uncle Harry would encourage him to spend time here, would even let him spend some alone time here while he waited in the Three Broomsticks. It was the first place he would go and that wouldn't change just because he in was in a different time period. As a student, this was where his father went to change on a full moon. Being here helped Teddy feel close to his late father. The Shack was just another connection to his father. That was all he had, connections, but what he wanted was memories and not just connections. Now, he would be able to have both.

In this age the Shrieking Shack was thought to be haunted, but in the future everyone knew what had happened there. They had put up a small monument right were Teddy was standing to honor, not only his father, but Professor Severus Snape as well. It told of the Shacks history, from when and why it was built to Professor Snape's death.

The rustle of leaves of a nearby bush startled him out of his thoughts. He turned just in time to see a big black dog diving back into the bushes. Sirius Black!

"Wait!" Teddy shouted before thinking. Was it really who he thought it was? To his surprise, the dog poked his head out of the bushes. He stared at Teddy with such intense human eyes. It would have freaked Teddy out if he didn't already suspect it was Sirius Black.

He knelt on the ground. "Come here, boy." The dog eyed him untrustingly. Teddy inched forward by just a hair. "Come on, boy. I won't hurt you. I promise." There was still no response from the dog. Teddy sighed sadly. "Please. I'm feeling a big lonely. I could use the company. Please." Sirius hesitated, but moved out of the bushes. He crawled on his stomach towards Teddy very cautiously.

Soon Sirius was in reach. Teddy held out his hand and slowly reached out. He waited for Sirius to make the move to touch his hand, to trust him. The dog brought his head up until Teddy's hand brushed his fur. Teddy smiled at him as he petted the soft fur.

Sirius sniffed his hand as he petted his snout, getting his scent. Teddy became worried. Would he realize Teddy was somehow related to his old friend Remus? Or worst, realize Teddy was Remus' son? Harry wouldn't be happy if it was so. They weren't supposed to change anything or get involved with the whole Sirius Black thing. That wasn't their mission. They were just supposed to get in, find the kid, and get out. Not telling anyone who they were. He quickly jerked his hand away. Sirius tilted his head to the side, like he was confused, but he didn't move away.

"You look hungry, boy." Teddy said, trying to get Sirius's mind off of his scent. "Stay put." He stood up. "I'll be right back." Teddy gave Sirius one last pat on the head. "I promise boy." He said before heading off towards town.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, he came back with a bottle of butterbeer and a hot fresh piece of bread and a cooked chicken breast. But when he got back, Sirius was not there. Teddy looked around the area but couldn't find him. Disappointed, he set down the food and bottle. "Here, boy!" There was no response. "It's just me. Come one boy! I got food." Sirius didn't come back out. Teddy knelt on the ground next to the food and sighed sadly. Maybe it was for the best. He was told many times not to get involved, even reminded Uncle Harry not too.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled again and Sirius' nose poked out. Teddy smiled as he watched the dog sniff the air, smelling the hot food. He crawled closer. He barked, sounding excited. His tail wagged quickly and his tongue dangled out of his mouth. Teddy laughed at his excitement. He pushed the food towards the dog, letting him know it was his. "For you."

Sirius began with the bread. He ate it like he never had it before, quickly and efficiently, not leaving a single crumb behind. He then jumped straight to the meat. After the food was gone from the plate, Teddy poured some of the butterbeer on it and watched as Sirius lapped it up with his tongue.

Teddy petted his head as he drank. "I'll call you…Night. You look half dead, Night. Wish I can take you in, but my Uncle Harry would not be pleased." And it would completely mess up the timeline, if Sirius stayed inside Hogwarts. He would have had better access to Wormtail. Teddy couldn't change the future anymore then their presence already had.

By then the food and butterbeer was gone. "You still look hungry." Teddy noted. "I wish I had more money to get more food for you. Sorry, Night. I didn't bring much with me too Hogsmead. My godfather keeps track of the money." He petted behind the dogs ears.

A sudden laughter from somewhere close by startled them. Sirius dove back into the bush and disappeared from sight. Teddy waiting a few minutes for someone to show up, but when no one did he called out for Sirius. "Night. There's no one there. It's safe to come back out! Night!" But Sirius didn't reappear. Dishearten, but knowing it was for the best, Teddy left to go check out the rest of the town.

* * *

><p>That night the feast was just as good as he remembered it back in his time. The Great Hall was decorated to fit the Halloween theme of pumpkins and bats. There were orange streamers coming from the ceiling. Everyone was laughing and joking with one another. Teddy would glance at the Head Table at his godfather a few times. Halloween was never Harry's favorite holiday, not since he learned it was the day his parents died and, on this particular day, Sirius was suppose to try and get into the Gryffindor common room. He must be doing that right now, come to think of it. Teddy was half attempted to go check, but held his ground.<p>

His Uncle Harry seemed to be doing fine, though. He talked cheerfully with Remus, trying to keep his holiday sprits up as well. For this was the day he lost four friends, it must have been rough for him. Teddy looked closely at his father. As a matter of fact, Remus seemed to be putting on a cheerful face as well, too cheerful. Teddy looked down at his plate. No doubt he was acting just as much as Harry was.

The entertainment that night wasn't something Teddy expected. The Hogwarts ghost put on a show for them. Some of the ghost, like Nearly Headless Nick, reenacted their own deaths. It was very entertaining, though, understandably, not something Teddy would have liked to watch while he was trying to eat. Watching a ghost take his head off and have it roll around on the table wasn't something that got Teddy in the mood to finish his meal, especially since the head happened to have rolled over his plate.

As pleasant as the evening was, Teddy was glad to leave the Great Hall. He purposely tried to stay up front of the other Gryffindors. He wanted to see what Sirius Black did to the portrait. The Gryffindors chatted as they walked down the corridor with the Fat Lady portrait at the end. Teddy didn't participate with the chatter. He hadn't really acquired any friends to talk to yet.

There was a hushed silence from the first students at the portrait, Teddy among them. He was surprise at the amount of damaged done. The Fat Lady wasn't anywhere in sight. The portrait itself was in ruins. Slashed up in pieces. There were pieces of the canvas on the floor.

"Let me through, please!" He heard the Head Boy, Percy Weasley yell somewhere in the back. "What's the holdup, here? You can't all have forgotten the password. Excuse me, I'm Head Boy!" Percy pushed Teddy off to the side so he can get through. When he saw the portrait, he gasped. He stared for only a moment before yelling, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick!" His eyes never left the portrait.

A few minutes later, the students started to move as close to the walls as possible to let the headmaster of the school through to see the messed up portrait. Along with the Headmaster were Professor McGonagall, Remus, Harry, and Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore took one look at the canvas before turning towards his professors. "We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

The infamous poltergeist, Peeves, bobbed over the crowd. "You'll be lucky!" He said with his usual cackling voice.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Peeves grinned faded. He wouldn't dare mess with the Headmaster.

"Ashamed, You Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the tress. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing!" He said happily, not at all sounding like he cared for her comfort.

"Did she say who did it?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves spun in the air. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

There was a gasp from the crowd. Students looked around them fearfully, like Sirius Black would pop out at them at any moment. Harry and Teddy shared a knowing look before Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what are we going to do with the Gryffindors?"

Professor Dumbledore scanned the frighten children before settling his eyes on Harry. "Take them back to the Great Hall. Severus, go get your Slytherins and send them to the Great Hall as well. Minerva, have Filius and Pomona send their students there as well. Meet me in the Great Hall in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later all the students were inside the Great Hall, some confused, some frightened. All the teachers were by the doors talking quietly to themselves. A moment later several of the professors left the Great Hall and Professor Dumbledore stepped over to the students.<p>

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge." He turned to the Head Boy and Girl. "Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts." He turned to leave, but stopped as if he remembered something. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…" He waved his wand twice. Once to make the tables stand against the walls and another to make sleeping bags appear. "Sleep well." Professor Dumbledore closed the halls doors behind him.

Everyone seemed to be talking at once, but Teddy didn't join in. He didn't need to. He knew how Sirius Black got into the castle and he knew who he was after. Instead, he pulled out his writing pad and began writing.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Teddy laid down in his sleeping bag, front facing down with his writing pad on his pillow. He blocked out all the conversations and focused on his journal before turning to the novel he was writing to himself. No one has ever read what he written before and he planned to keep it that way. His writing was something private and personal to him. It was the one thing he never shared with anyone, not even his godfather.

"Lights are going out now!" the Head Boy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

Teddy sighed loudly when all the candles went out at once. He was in the middle of a sentence! But he now couldn't see. With no light to see by, Teddy was forced to put his writing pad away, hiding it beneath his pillow. He prepared himself for a very long night. It was hard enough falling asleep on a nice comfortable bed, sleeping on the hard floor was just nearly impossible.

Hours passed and after each hour a teacher would come in. It was about one or two o'clock in the morning when Harry came in. He went straight to where Teddy was 'sleeping'. Seeing his godfather approach, Teddy sat up on his elbows. Harry knelt down in front of his sleeping bag.

"Any news?" Teddy whispered. "Did they find him?" He couldn't help but worry. He seemed to always worry that them coming here changed something too much.

Harry shook his head. "No sign of him. He must have left right after destroying the portrait. How are you?" He asked, talking about his inability to sleep; his insomnia.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I'm laying on a hard floor, Uncle Harry. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

Harry gave him a humorless grin. "I figured as much. Here, I got you this." He pulled out a potion vial. "It's a sleeping potion."

Teddy took it, but gave his godfather a look. "Harry, I can't take this now! It's nearly two thirty in the morning! If I take this now, I won't wake up in time for breakfast or my first lesson."

Harry chuckled quietly. "I know, Teddy, I'm not completely clueless; no matter what Professor Snape says. Trust me I know a thing or two about sleeping potions. Take it tomorrow night. That way you would be able to get a full nights rest tomorrow."

Teddy nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Harry."

"At least pretend you're sleeping." Harry whispered before standing up.

"I will."

Harry left the Great Hall, with the intent of looking around the castle again. Around three in the morning, Teddy saw Professor Dumbledore come. He walked over to Percy and they started whispering to each other. Teddy was too far away to hear anything, though. Soon, Professor Snape joined them. He watched them, having nothing better to do. Shortly afterwards, Professor Dumbledore left, soon followed by Professor Snape. Teddy sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the enchanted ceiling of the stars. For the rest of the night, Teddy looked for the star constellations, naming them and retelling the stories behind them in his mind to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! I always like to know what people think of the chapters!<strong>

**Anyone interested in my story "The Unknown Son"..or would you like me to post it and hope someone would adopt it**


	9. Aftermath

**AU: some of the dialog came directly from the book..i forgot to put that up last chapter..but, i don't believe i really NEED to, do i? i try not to put too much from the book in the chapters..**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 9**

The next morning, as Teddy struggled through his classes in a sleepy daze, everyone was talking about Sirius Black. It went on for several days. Many of the professors were getting rather annoyed. They couldn't seem to focus the students on their lessons. Especially, Professor Snape, but after the first lesson the day after Halloween no one dared to speak of Sirius Black in his classroom. He took off hundred and five points off of the second year Ravenclaws alone and handed out ten detentions.

Too make matters worse, the only portrait that was brave enough to replace the Fat Lady was Sir Cadogan. Teddy was about to pull a Sirius Black on his portrait when he changed the password for the fifth time in two days! Not to mention Sir Cadogan decided Teddy was the perfect person to challenge a dual with. It took Teddy about ten minutes before he managed to get into the common room. Teddy never felt closer to that small wolf side of him before now. He felt like growing claws and ripping the canvas to shreds with his bare hands. Three days after Halloween, most students decided to stay away from him until he calmed down.

A day before the first Quidditch match tested just how much patience he had within him. It happened during Teddy's defense class. As before, he got there early. Last night was a full moon, so he knew his father would not be teaching the class. However, he had forgotten what his Uncle Harry told him the night before, when he visited him for their traditional full moon rendezvous. That Professor Snape was teaching and he was doing a lesson on werewolves. This would be the first time that year that Professor Lupin missed class. The full moon last month, luckily, happened over the weekend.

Teddy sat down in his usual seat up front and pulled out his supplies. There was no one else in the classroom yet, but as the clocked ticked on more and more students came in with their friends talking. They were no longer talking about Sirius Black, but about the Quidditch game tomorrow and how it was suppose to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and was now Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Teddy didn't pay any more attention to this talk as he did for the Sirius Black talk. He was not a big fan of Quidditch, although a good sport, he wasn't crazy about it.

At the exact minute class was suppose to start, Professor Snape came in and everyone hushed up, unsure what was going on. Teddy silently groaned to himself as he remembered what Professor Snape would 'teach' the class. Every eye was on Professor Snape as he walked to the front of the room and turned to glare at the students. He leaned casually on Professor Lupin's desk with his arms folded. He stood there for a few minutes, eyeing each student with that stern glare. He seemed to be waiting until everyone was sitting still in their seats and silent. The chair next to him squeaked when Neville shifted nervously. Professor Snape's eyes found the poor boy and gave a nasty sneer. Neville's face turned red. Teddy felt bad for him. It was hard enough dealing with Professor Snape during Potions, but now Defense? That was just harsh. Finally, when there wasn't a single sound in the room, the Potions Professor spoke.

"As Professor Lupin found himself unable to get out of bed this morning, I shall be taking over this class for today. I do not know nor care how Professor Lupin does his lessons. I need not remind you how I like my class." He glared sternly at the thirteen year old students before him. He spoke softly, but not kindly at the third years. He spoke as if he was talking to a dumb five-year-old child; slowly and enunciating each word perfectly like he thought they wouldn't understand him if he spoke any other way. "As such, I will teach this class my way. Professor Lupin has not left me a lesson plan of any sort. He has also not…"

Suddenly the door threw open and Young Harry rushed inside. Every eye in the class turned to him and Teddy bit his lip nervously. He knew this might not end well. "Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I…" He stopped when he saw Professor Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

However, Young Harry did not move from his spot by the door. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Teddy groaned and turned back around to face the front of the classroom. Right now he wished he was sitting near the back of the room. That way he could pull Young Harry into a seat before he make Professor Snape even more irritating then he already was.

"…to teach today. I believe I told you to sit down?" Professor Snape was saying to Young Harry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life threatening. Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." Teddy wasn't the only one who heard the sharpness in Professor Snape's tone; the stern warning. Young Harry slowly went to his seat. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far…"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappa's, and grindylows," Hermione started to say quickly, ignoring or not seeing Professor Snape's furious glare, "and we're just about to start…"

"Be quiet. I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

Teddy glared at the potion teacher. His father was a very organized individual. Professor Snape was just being picky and he didn't even look for any lesson plans or if there was a record of previous topics, not that Teddy saw the reason why his father should leave such a list. All Professor Snape needed was the lesson plan for today.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Dean Thomas interrupted boldly. Many of the other students stated their agreements, including Teddy, although silently to himself. The professor Teddy had for the past two years (the first professor since the late nineteen-fifties to stay longer than a year) was a pretty decent teacher, but his father was the best Defense professor he ever had as well. He just seemed to really know his stuff and even seemed experienced with them. It made Teddy wonder if that was what he was doing between Halloween of 1981 and Harry's third year; traveling and getting experience.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss…" Professor Snape opened a textbook and went to the back of the book, an area the class, obviously, haven't reached yet. "…werewolves."

Teddy slouched in his seat, his book already on page 394. It had a middle size photo of a werewolf with a dead animal of some sort lying at its feet. The werewolf had a part of the animal in its mouth. Blood was dripping from its mouth. Its yellow eyes were narrow and seemed to glare at whoever was looking at him. Teddy folded his arms across his chest and glared at the professor, seemingly daring him to say one wrong thing against his father…just one. Teddy would not usually act rashly, but he was already in a terrible mood and his father was a very sensitive subject for him. You make any rude comments towards his hero, his father, than Teddy would make you regret it.

"But, sir," Hermione spoke up, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet. We're due to start hinkypunks…"

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394. _All_ of you! _Now_!"

Everyone seemed to move at once, opening their books with grumpy muttering that was quickly silenced by Professor Snape's hardened glare. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" He asked.

No one, but Hermione raised their hands. Teddy knew the answer. Werewolves were one of the first lessons his godfather taught him. The difference between wolf and werewolf was, naturally, one of the first questions answered. However, Teddy did not want to participate in this week's lesson. He didn't want to interact with Professor Snape. He was too angry at him for doing this too Remus Lupin, his father.

Professor Snape, of course, ignored Hermione's hand. "Anyone? Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between…"

"We told you." Parvati interrupted suddenly. "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on…"

"_Silence_!" The Professor snarled. Teddy took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind…"

Not able to take it anymore, Teddy raised his hand. His face turned expressionless as he tried to hide his anger. He wouldn't be surprised if his eyes flashed, however. It was a side-effect of being half werewolf. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the tips of his hair turning red in anger. He took a few calming breaths to prevent his whole hair turning color in the middle of class.

Professor Snape paused and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Mr. Moon."

"Wolves are significantly smaller than a werewolf and werewolves can stand on their hind legs. There are also small differences, such as the pupils of the eyes, the shape of the snout, and the tufted tail. Wolves would only attack a human if they are protecting their young or starving. However, werewolves would always go after a human if they smell one. If in an enclosed space with nothing to hunt or eat, a werewolf would attack themselves. A true wolf might just jump on the walls and growl, trying to find a way out. They will not attack themselves unless they were starving or sick."

Professor Snape leered over Teddy, his hands resting on the desk in front of him. "It seems someone has done their homework after all. The only question remains is…why didn't you speak up earlier when I had asked?"

Teddy breathed heavily through his nose, trying to remain calm. He refused to meet the professor's gaze, remembering Professor Snape knew Legilimency. Instead, he stared just over his shoulders. "Because, sir, I do not agree with what you are doing." He answered boldly. The other students gasped at such a bold answer.

Professor Snape however just raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And what, pray tell, am I doing that offends you _so_ much?" He asked sarcastically.

"Taking advantage of the situation, sir." He answered without pause. "And I don't need to explain any farther, sir. You know what you're doing." Everyone in the class held their breaths, waiting apprehensively for the meanest professor's next move.

"Forty point from Gryffindor. Another word from you, Mr. Moon, and it would be fifty points and a week of detention." Professor Snape sneered. He moved away and continued on with the lesson on werewolves, clearly pointing out ways to kill them and misinformation about them…although he didn't stress the fact that it was misinformation from prejudice people. Teddy seethed in his seat, but did as he was told; not saying anything throughout the lesson. But he couldn't help but smirk a little when he realized that Professor Snape couldn't deny his accusation.

By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor lost another ten points because Hermione was being an 'insufferable know-it-all' and Ron managed to get a detention when he tried to defend her. Although, Teddy was still mad, he managed to crack a smile at the love starting to bloom between them. At the end of the lesson, Professor Snape gave them homework to do; an essay on the ways to recognize and kill a werewolf. Teddy couldn't stand a moment longer with Professor Snape. He rushed out of there as soon as class ended.

Needing to blow off some steam, Teddy headed for the Room of Requirements to do something he never thought he would do. It was something his Uncle Harry would do though and it seemed to work for him. Once there, he was able to practice some spells on dummies that looked remarkably like Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>The next evening found Teddy sitting in the secluded area between the Forbidden Forest and the lake. Instead of sitting on the large rock like he usually did, Teddy sat on the ground thinking about yesterday's DADA class. He tried to remember what his Uncle Harry told him about Professor Snape, but it was hard to keep that in mind when Professor Snape did that werewolf lesson, trying to expose his father as a werewolf. He knew Hermione caught on, especially when she would finish the essay. Lucky for him…and his father, she would keep his father's secret.<p>

He sighed as he pulled his wet coat closer to his body for warmth. The storm was as horrible as Harry told him it would be. He could barely hear the cheers from the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game over the pouring rain and powerful winds. It should be over soon, if it wasn't already. He pulled his hood down, knowing it was useless to have it on. It was soaked through and the wind kept throwing it off.

A rustling sound from the forest startled him. He glanced towards the trees, tensed and ready. A bush near the outskirts, close to him, rustled again. He prepared himself to jump up and run if he needed to. The first thing he saw was a dark snout, followed by a furry head. Teddy relaxed immediately. It was just Sirius.

"Night! You frightened me." He smiled at the dog as he inched closer to the boy. "I haven't seen you since Sunday, boy." He reached out a hand and the dog only hesitated for a split second before moving his head into the offered hand. "You must be cold, Night." The dog eyed him before lying down next to the boy with his head on his lap. Teddy smiled and continued to pet his soaked head, not minding the rain. "You must be wondering why I am out here in the pouring rain and not at the game or inside the school." Sirius moved his head so he can eye him without lifting his head, agreeing with him. Teddy laughed. "I just needed some alone time. The Potion Master really got on my nerves in DADA class yesterday. He substituted while Professor Lupin was ill. He did something I believe is unethical and cruel. It irked me. He doesn't very much like Professor Lupin, I guess. Not at all." Sirius snorted and let out a soft growl. Teddy knew it was his quiet way of defending his friend. Although, Remus didn't feel like they were friends any longer, Sirius most certainly did and didn't like the idea of someone being hard on him.

"Teddy!"

The sudden call of his name made Teddy jump. Sirius lifted his head, but Teddy's arm around him stopped him from blotting. "Uncle Harry!" His godfather stood at the entrance to the small secluded area with a drenched poncho as his only protection from the rain. Once the identity of the intruder was named, Sirius lowered his head on Teddy's lap again, but kept a curious and cautious eye on the man. His body was tense and ready to blot if he sensed any sign of danger coming from the man.

"Teddy, I've been looking all over for you! You're lucky Remus told me you might be here!" He yelled over the pouring rain. He then spotted Sirius and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Is the game over, Uncle?" Teddy yelled back, trying to pull him out of his stare. This was the first time since he was fifteen-years-old that Harry saw his godfather. It was quite the emotional strain for him and they couldn't risk Sirius getting any more suspicious then he already might have been.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and answered. "It's been over, Teddy! Gryffindor lost and Harry is in the infirmary!" At this Sirius lifted his head again in concern. "He's fine just unconscious from a long fall off his broom!" Harry said, noticing Sirius's concern. "Dementors got into the pitch!" Harry sighed and looked at the dog again. "Teddy." He said with a hint of a weary warning.

Teddy gave him a sheepish smile, his eyes blinking away the rain on his eyelashes. It made him look more innocent and child-like then he already was and Harry couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. "I know what you said, Uncle, but he was just cold and hungry! And this is a once in a lifetime chance!" He said, scratching the top of Sirius' head. He gave his godfather a puppy-dog look.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped forward. He sat on the muddy ground next to his godson and gave the dog a scratch on his head. "That puppy-dog look gets me every time. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were related to him." He said indicating to Sirius. Now that he was closer he didn't have to yell through the rain to be heard.

Teddy gave him a grin. "Uncle, don't you remember I _am_ related to him."

Harry laughed out loud. "Right! You are, aren't you? Distantly though; your grandmother's cousin." They freely said in front of Sirius knowing the dog would have thought they were just joking around when they really weren't. Sirius Black was Teddy's grandmother's cousin. Harry stopped laughing. "But, seriously, Teddy. I want you to tell me where and when you are heading off somewhere. With Sirius Black around you can't be too careful."

"Like you believe he's guilty." Teddy said sarcastically. Sirius lifted his head and stared at Harry, now very interested in the flow of the conversation.

Harry noticed his attention was now fully on them and gave Teddy a warning glare, but he still kept up with the conversation. "I don't believe he's innocent. I just believe it's _possible_ he's innocent." The dog laid his head on Teddy's lap again, but his eyes remained on Harry. It was almost a curious and thoughtful look. "There was no trial and his actions on Halloween were...odd. Now, let's drop the subject."

"What do you mean 'odd'?" Teddy asked, ignoring Harry's last sentence and his glare.

"Siri…Black is an intelligent man. He _did_, after all, escape a highly guarded prison." He caught himself from calling his godfather by his first name. "He would have known that everyone, including Harry Potter, would be at the feast. Why would he try to break into the common room if he knew his victim wasn't there?" He blinked away the rain. "Why don't we have this conversation inside? I'm cold and wet and now very muddy." He complained, as he glanced at the muddy ground he was sitting on.

Teddy ignored his complaint about the rain and continued with their conversation. "If he is an intelligent man and he knew everyone was at the feast then it would have been a perfect time to try and get into the common room. His plan could have been to sneak in and wait in the dorm room for Harry. Attack when everyone was asleep." Teddy pointed out. Sirius snorted and shook his head; almost like saying he would never do something like that to his own godson. Unless it was a prank or something harmless.

Harry shook his head. "From what I understand, Sirius Black is not a patent man. He would not have waited. That was why he cut up the portrait when the Fat Lady would not let him in. Now, let's head inside." But once again his attempt to go back inside was ignored.

"But then you have to look at his family. His whole family was dark and hated muggleborns and magical dark creatures." Teddy pointed out even though he knew Sirius didn't follow his family's footsteps. He just enjoyed challenging his godfather and he was using this as a way to let Sirius know that they could be trustworthy. Even if Sirius wasn't suppose to feel comfortable enough around them to approach them about his innocence. That could mess up the timeline. But, as they said before, Sirius was his blood family. Teddy wanted to get to know him, some way or another. The only blood family Teddy knew of was his grandmother and the Malfoys. But, you could hardly call the Malfoy's family. Teddy had heard so much about his grandmother's cousin from his godfather and grandmother. He thought just as highly of him as his own parents. He didn't want his family member to think he was gullible and believed he was guilty.

Harry grinned. "But from what I gathered, Sirius black was in Gryffindor and hated his family. At the age of eleven, it would have been hard to fake such hatred and disgust at his family. He certainly wasn't capable of planning that far ahead nor capable of faking it. If he was able to, he would have been in Slytherin. Why would he join the Death Eaters if he had such hatred for all things that would remind of his family? The Death Eaters believed in the same things his parents believed in." Harry stood up. "But that doesn't mean I want you to have your guard down around him. For all I know he could be a murderous traitor. If by some off chance you do come face to face with him, be on your guard and ready. But I do hope you won't get mixed up with Sirius Black either way; innocent or not." He warned sternly. "Now, come on. Let's get inside before we both end up sick tomorrow."

Teddy looked down at the dog. "But what about him, Uncle?"

Harry sighed. "You know we can't, Teddy. Come on."

Teddy nodded. "I know." Sirius stood up to allow Teddy to get up. Teddy hugged the dog around the neck. "See you around, Night." Teddy stood up and left the area.

Harry stayed back and knelt on the ground in front of the dog. He reached out to scratch behind his ears. He gave a humorless smile, dry and sad. Oh, how he missed his godfather! "Sorry, boy, but the Acceptance letter said nothing about allowing a dog in Hogwarts and I don't think it's a good idea having a dog around a werewolf. I don't know what could happen." A lie. He knew it was nothing to worry about. It was just his way of reminding Sirius that Remus was in Hogwarts and it would not be a good idea having Remus catch a sight of the dog. Harry hugged the dog as well. He pulled away and stood up. After giving him one last pat on the head, Harry followed Teddy's path out of the area. He tried not to look behind him, but couldn't help glancing back at his beloved godfather. However, when he did, Sirius was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dilemma: what should Teddy get Remus for Christmas and what should Remus get Teddy? remember, got to be something special and memorable, but not too much out-of-line for a teacherstudent relationship...something Teddy knows won't give who he is away..any idea's? i'm stuck! Please Review!**


	10. Hermione Granger

**AU: Some of the dialogue came directly from the book...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Teddy studied everyone in the library during his lunchtime, looking for those in second, third, and fourth year. There were several of them, but there were only three of them with their sleeves rolled up. All three of them were Ravenclaws. Sadly, one of the Ravenclaws was a girl and another was already crossed off the list. However, Teddy managed to cross off second year student, Eddie Carmicheal. Progress on finding the new Dark Lord had slowed down since Halloween. It was now a lot colder outside and everyone was wearing long sleeves. Obviously, whoever it was did not go around the school with their sleeves rolled up.

With a tattoo like the one he had, it would be noticed, especially on one so young. Teddy decided to switch tactics. Instead of looking at those who had their sleeves rolled up, he looked at those who had their sleeves down, covering their arms. There are four of them, one from Gryffindor, one from Ravanclaw, and two from Slytherin. Instead of crossing their names off, Teddy circled them. This way he knew that they aren't off the list, but they were possibilities. He circled Cormac McLaggen, a fourth year Gryffindor, Jeremy Stretton from Ravanclaw, and Miles Bletchley, a fourth year, and Harper, a second year, from Slytherin.

There was nothing else he can do at the moment. He quickly looked at the time. He still had half an hour left 'til lunch was over. Teddy packed up his things and went to his Defense class, half an hour early. He desperately hoped his father was there today, and not Professor Snape. Potion class was tedious. Teddy made sure to sit in the back for once and he still wasn't cooled down from the Defense lesson. Seeing Professor Snape just made him angry all over again.

Teddy entered the Defense room and, too his relief, Professor Remus J. Lupin was standing at his desk feeding a hinkypunk in a glass tank. Teddy couldn't help but notice how ill his father looked. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he lost some weight, as his robes hang more loosely on his form.

Remus looked up when Teddy came in and smiled. "Teddy. You're here a lot more early than usual."

Teddy gave a small smile as he set his things down on his usual seat up front. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was done with lunch and there wasn't much else to do." He walked closer and stood next to his father, looking at the hinkypunk in the tank. "A lot of students are going to complain about Professor Snape." He looked at his father.

Remus nodded. "I expect so." He said closing the top of the tank. "Professor Snape is…hard to get along with." He said sending a faint understanding smile to him.

"My godfather said there must be a reason for it. That Professor Snape must have led a very hard life and he might be filled with guilt or anger at himself. That acting the way he acts was a way to push himself more than those around him." Teddy said.

Remus nodded in agreement. "That sounds just about right. He has done things in his past that he regrets and I would not be surprise if he is filled with guilt or self-anger." Remus leaned back on his desk, the tank sitting on top of the desk behind him. "But that is nothing you should be worried about."

"He tried to expose you, sir. We did a lesson on werewolves and he kept…kept talking about how far behind we were and how you are disorganized and went on about your grading system and how you are too easy on us. Then he went on and told us how to recognize and kill a werewolf, even told us to write an essay about it." Teddy complained.

Remus put a hand on Teddy shoulders to calm him down. "I thank you for your concern, Teddy. I'll talk to him. Right now I'm more worried about the essay he assigned." He certainly hoped no one caught on, as it was Severus's intention.

Teddy shook his head. "I don't think you have to worry about that, sir. I highly doubt any one really did and finished it. The only person I could think of that might have already finished it, is Hermione Granger. I wouldn't be surprise, Professor, if she caught on, but I don't think you have to worry about her. I'm pretty sure if Hermione realized then she would keep your secret. It's the quirk of being one of the students best teachers." Teddy finished saying with a grin.

Remus chuckled, feeling a bit overwhelmed at being so well liked to many people. The last time that happened was when he was attending Hogwarts as a student. "Did someone tell Professor Snape we haven't covered werewolves yet?" Remus asked.

Teddy nodded and gave him a look. "The whole class told him, but he just wouldn't listen to us. He just kept going on and on about how far behind we were and that we should know all about werewolves, as if we weren't in school _to learn_ about stuff like that."

Remus chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it, Teddy. I'll speak to him about it."

"Will you tell the Headmaster what he was trying to do?" Teddy asked, moving to take a seat on the top of one of the front row desks.

The professor shook his head. "I won't unless Professor Snape is being difficult with me when I speak to him."

By this point, the students started showing up for class and Teddy made his way back to his seat. A few minutes later most, if not all, of the students were there and, as predicted, they started to complain about Professor Snape.

"We don't know anything about werewolves…"

"… he said we were really behind…"

"…he wouldn't listen to us…"

"Don't worry." Remus said with a smiled kindly. "I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh, no. I've already finished it!" Hermione sounded extremely disappointed.

Worried, that Hermione caught on, Remus and Teddy shared a look before Remus went on with the lesson. Starting with what a hinkypunk was.

At the end of the lesson, Teddy planned to stay and ask his father a question, but Professor Lupin asked for Harry to stay behind. To give them some privacy, Teddy waited at the back of the classroom. However, that didn't work so well. Teddy still had better hearing then most because of his werewolf genes. They were talking about the Quidditch game, but that quickly switched to the dementors.

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" Young Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time, furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds. I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes." There was a pause before Young Harry burst out, "_Why_? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just…"

"It has nothing to do with weakness. The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that others don't…"

Teddy opened his textbook and started reading at a random spot, feeling slightly guilty at listening into such a private and personal conversation. It did give Teddy some insight on just how close his father and Harry were at the age of thirteen. His uncle said something about not being this close to Remus after this year. It made Teddy wonder why. Harry had confessed that he didn't even know why, it just happened and he didn't notice that it happened until Remus was gone from his life.

"…get near me…I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum." Harry was saying.

At some point this year, he would be hearing his father as well. Teddy turned back to whatever he was reading, trying to block out the conversation again. He didn't even know what he was reading, but it managed to work for a while. A sudden noise, however, brought Teddy attention back to the front. Remus' briefcase had almost fallen off the desk, but Remus managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Yes. Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible. Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…" Remus said, tightly. Teddy knew that Sirius Black was a sensitive subject for him, since they were once very, very good friends.

"_You_ made that dementor on the train back off."

"There are…certain defenses one can use. But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses? Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry…quite the contrary…" Teddy snorted quietly. From what he heard about him from his godfather and his friends, Remus was quite good. He was just being modest. He had been told his father was an extremely modest person. He guessed they weren't lying. Teddy hoped to see his Patronus someday. The Patronus he did on the train wasn't a corporeal one. He bit his lip in thought. What would be his father's corporeal Patronus? A wolf? No, if it would have been a wolf just because he was a werewolf, then every werewolf's Patronus would be a wolf. A big dog or a stag? No, Harry's Patronus was a stag. Can someone have the same Patronus as another? Teddy couldn't remember if he read that anywhere. He didn't think they can, but he could be wrong. He should look that up at some point.

"…term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill." Remus was saying, when Teddy tuned back into the conversation.

"Thank you, Professor." Young Harry said, gratefully.

"Alright now, Harry, off you go. I seem to have another student waiting to talk to me." He said, glancing at Teddy.

Once Harry left, Teddy approached the Defense Professor. "You wanted to speak to me, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes, sir. I was just wondering if you wanted me to talk to Hermione to see if she knows and ask her to keep it a secret."

His father sighed as he thought. "I think I wish not to know or else I will get paranoid." A short pause. "However, it would paranoid me not knowing if she knew."

"I'll talk to her, sir. Then I'll tell you if everything is okay. I won't tell you if she knows or not." Teddy offered.

Remus smile softly. "It's up to you, Teddy, if you want to do that or not."

"I'll do it, sir." He would do it if not for a reason to talk to his young aunt. He was getting rather tired not having any friends yet. At least now he had a reason to talk to Hermione, maybe they'd become friends.

* * *

><p>It took Teddy a few weeks to corner Hermione by herself in the library. She was in the back of the library doing the Transfiguration homework they received yesterday. Young Harry would be at Quidditch practice and no doubt Ron went with him to watch.<p>

Teddy approached the table quietly and stood there awkwardly waiting for Hermione to notice him. When she didn't seem to sense his presence, Teddy stepped forward. "Ummm…hi, Hermione." He greeted nervously. It was…odd talking to her. She was one smart witch. If there was anyone he knew that can discover if he was lying or not, it was her. Would she suspect him so soon?

Hermione looked up from her homework, looking rather tired and overstressed. Her hair was in a messy bun, fizzy with little pieces of hair out of place. She had light bags under her eyes, but Teddy wouldn't be surprised if, by the end of the month, they were dark circles. "Oh, hello, Teddy." Although, she gave a statement her tone suggested otherwise. Teddy knew from her tone that she was silently asking him what he wanted.

Teddy took another step forward, until he was standing behind the empty sit next to her. "May I sit?" He asked, indicating to the chair. She nodded and he sat down, setting his bag down on the table in front of him. "I was wondering if you…well, how well you think you did on that werewolf essay Professor Snape assigned to us."

"Teddy, that was weeks ago." Hermione pointed out.

Teddy nodded. "I know. I…I was just…Well, never mind." He stuttered. It had been quite a while. Perhaps he should have taken that into consideration before approaching her. He should have known she would wonder why he was asking weeks afterwards. "May I do my homework here?" He asked instead.

Hermione nodded and watched as he pulled out his Transfiguration homework as well. She seemed to be thinking before putting her quill down. "How well?" She asked, bringing the topic of the werewolf essay back up. Teddy looked up and nodded. "I feel I did rather well on it. I wish Professor Lupin had us turn it in. I believe I would have gotten an O on it."

Teddy nodded. "Professor Lupin is quite the werewolf expert. He would have been able to easily tell who listened and did research to do the essay."

Hermione eyed him in thought. Her eyes narrowed. She leaned forward. "Did you do the essay?"

Teddy shook his head. "But I knew before Professor Snape assigned the essay just how well of an expert Professor Lupin is on werewolves."

She leaned even more close to him and whispered, "I didn't know someone else knew. You do know, don't you?"

Teddy leaned over as well and whispered back, "That he is a werewolf, yes. I was rather hoping you won't say anything to anyone. I don't want Professor Lupin to get sacked."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Teddy. I've known for weeks and haven't said anything. Why on earth would I say anything now? The way the world treats werewolves is…is ghastly. It's horrid!" She said passionately. "Completely barbaric! Did you know that werewolves aren't allowed around young children, like infants? Not even their own!"

Teddy looked taken back. He did not know that. His father had him and was around him for a month before he died. Of course, they were in a middle of a war _and_ the Ministry was taken over by Voldemort at the time. A werewolf around an infant would not be their top priority. "They aren't?" He questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "No. That's just wrong! That is why werewolves live in packs. If you belong to a pack then the likelihood of your child being born of two werewolves are high and the child would be a werewolf, or so they believe. If that be the case then they are allowed, the Ministry has no say over werewolf packs, but if a werewolf is a lone wolf, like Professor Lupin, and has a child with a non-werewolf, the Ministry would take the werewolf away from his or hers spouse and child. Isn't that just…wrong? It's an inhuman thing to do! Taking a parent away from a child!"

Teddy was still processing the information. The law must have changed after the second war, because that wasn't a law in the future. He knew it wasn't. He grew up knowing his father was a werewolf and done his research on it. Teddy even had a younger friend whose mother was a werewolf and father a wizard and the Ministry didn't take his mother away.

"Teddy?" Hermione's voice came back to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "You alright? You seem…shocked over the information." She noted, eying him.

Teddy shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know that." Pause. "Before my father died in the sec…in the war…" Teddy quickly saved himself from saying 'second war', realizing there was no second war yet. "He was a werewolf and my mother was not. I was with my parents the first month of my birth before Death Eaters killed them. I did not know having me was against the law." He said, not ashamed to admit his father was a werewolf. He was proud of his father. He had no reason to be ashamed. Plus, this was his Aunt Hermione who fought for equal rights for ALL magic creatures, even when she was a fifth year student.

Hermione took a minute to adjust to the information freely given to her. She could tell that he trusted her not to base her judgment on him because of who his father was. She wasn't going to let him down. "Having you wasn't against the law. Your father raising you would have been." She corrected. "But it's wrong. It shouldn't be like that at all. He should have been allowed to raise you."

Teddy nodded absentmindedly. He glanced down at Hermione's work for the first time and realized what he thought was her transfiguration homework…wasn't. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Hermione quickly covered her paper with her Transfiguration book and shrugged. "Just mapping out my schedule for the rest of the year."

"Map?" Teddy's eyes widen with realization. "Map!" He exclaimed, quickly standing up while shoving his homework back into his bag. "Sorry, I got to go…go talk to my godfather. Bye." He said quickly throwing his bag on his shoulders.

"Ah…bye?" Hermione responded, clearly confused by his actions and wondering if she should be offended.

Teddy gave one last wave before rushing out of the library. How can they be so stupid? How can they forgotten? He speed walked to Harry's private quarters. What were they going to do about the map?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...The story "The Unknown Son" has been, thankfully, taken and posted by Protego Totalum for those who are interested!<strong>


	11. Map Issue

**Chapter 11**

Teddy ran into Harry's quarters without knocking, startling his godfather from his nap on the couch. "Harry! Uncle Harry!" Teddy yelled at him.

Harry groaned and rolled off the couch. "What, Teddy?" He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up before placing his glasses on.

Teddy opened his mouth to tell Harry why he was here, but paused when he looked at the glasses. "Shouldn't you have your contacts in?"

Harry sighed exhaustedly and started at his godson. "I've had glasses my whole life. I'm in my _private_ quarters and I hate contacts. They bug my eyes." Harry emphasized the word 'private' as he stared purposely at Teddy.

"I'm your godson. I have special privileges." He responded. "It's not my fault you gave me your password."

Harry chuckled. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Teddy turned serious at the reminder of the reason he barged into his godfather's personal rooms. "The map! What are we going to do about the map? Did the twins give you the map yet?"

Harry groaned and leaned back in his couch in thought. "I'm not worried about younger me discovering our names, but your father will at some point get hold of the map. He used it to keep an eye out for Sirius. Unlike me, he watched and actually noticed the names of those in Hogwarts." He explained. "What's the date?"

"December twelfth. Saturday is the Hogsmead trip. When did the twins give you the map?" Teddy asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember, but it was the day of a Hogsmead trip and it was snowing. So, I'm guessing it was either during December or January. Not February. That would have been too late into the school year."

"There are no Hogsmead weekends in January." Teddy said, finding a spot to sit on top of the cocktail table.

"So, December and there is only one trip in December, which is this Saturday. My younger self would get the map this week. But I'm not worried about him."

"When does my father get it?" Teddy asked.

"The next Hogsmead weekend…whenever that is. Not this Saturday but the next trip." Harry answered. "I was only able to use it twice to go to Hogsmead before it was confiscated and it was confiscated when I got back from Hogsmead. Professor Snape caught me and he took it. He gave it too Remus."

"So we have a little time to figure out what to do." Teddy said.

Harry nodded. "We can't take the map." He thought out loud. "Remus needs it. It was because of watching the map that he saw Sirius take Ron into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow Tree. If Remus wasn't there, everything will turn out really different. He stopped Sirius from killing Wormtail right away. It was your dad that told us the story of what happened and why. Sirius didn't have the patience to tell us why. If we weren't told, things could have ended…badly." Harry said, thinking about Professor Snape interrupting, but then remembered if Remus didn't have the map, Snape wouldn't have came either. He only came because he saw Remus coming. However, it still could have ended badly. Sirius might have killed Wormtail and Harry didn't know how he would have reacted if his godfather did or what would have happened afterwards. Would Sirius have gone back to Azkaban? Would he have been freed with Wormtail's body as proof that something different had happened that night? Would he finally, at least, get a trial, have his side of the story told?

"So, what are we going to do?" Teddy asked, realizing it was going to be harder then he thought to keep them a secret.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we can find a way to alter the map?" It was more of a question then a statement, showing his doubts that he would be able to tamper with the map.

"How are we going to do that without knowing how our fathers put it together in the first place?" Teddy challenged.

"We may not know, but we both know someone who does know. The trick is having him tell us without seeming suspicious."

"How?"

Harry stood up and started pacing in thought. "Umm…maybe I could…no, Remus is too smart for that…then maybe…no…won't be able to…perhaps we should…can't…I can…no, to obvious…" He murmured in thought. He groaned and slouched back into his couch. "There's a reason I'm not in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." He sat quietly as he thought. He shook his head. "I'm not coming up with anything at the moment, but we still have plenty of time to figure something out. In the mean time we should do some research and find possible spells they could have used. When I get the chance I'll look up when the next Hogsmead trip is. Then we'll know just how long we have before Remus gets a hold on the map."

Teddy nodded, knowing it was the best plan they can come up with right now. "I should get going. I have Transfiguration homework to do."

* * *

><p>Teddy scanned the books on the shelf looking for a book that might help. The idea of the map seemed to be a complicated one. The spells alone would have been very advance spells. If it was easy, then everyone would have been able to make a map like the Marauders Map.<p>

He groaned in frustration when he reached the end of the shelf. All of those books were either too easy or didn't fit with any of the maps functions. Teddy glanced around the first floor of the library, looking for some sort of inspiration or anything that will point him to the right direction. He didn't have much time, lunch would be over shortly. Just then his eyes fell upon the Restriction Section. His eyes lit up in thought. He would not have put it past his father and his friends to make break into the Restriction Section for spells to use. Luckily for Teddy, he had a professor on his side. He didn't have to sneak in, just find a reason to get permission. He'd have to talk it over with Uncle Harry when he got the chance. Right now, he needed to head towards the Defense room.

Teddy walked out of the library with his mind set on getting into the Restriction Section. He had no doubt he would find what he needed there.

"Teddy! Hold up, Teddy."

Teddy stopped and turned around to face his godfather. Uncle Harry jogged up to him and pulled him aside.

"Please be quick, Uncle." Teddy pleaded, looking longingly in the direction of the Defense room.

Harry gave him an odd look. "You still have more than fifteen minutes before your class starts." He pointed out.

"I always get there early though." He shifted his feet, looking uncomfortable. "…to…to talk…and…be alone with him and..." He looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "…and stuff before the hustle and bustle of class."

Harry gave his godson a look of sympathy and understanding. "This won't take long." He said softly. "I just wanted to tell you I've got an idea of how to get the map to alter it before Remus gets a hold of it. Met me after your classes are done and I'll explain further." Teddy agreed and after they said their goodbyes, they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Remus wasn't in the classroom when Teddy got there. Teddy was confused as he set down his bag by in his seat. Last night wasn't a full moon, so there was no reason Teddy could think of why he wasn't there. Remus had always been in the classroom when he got here. Disappointed, he sat on top of his desk and waited. He flipped through his Defense book absentmindedly as he swung his feet patiently.<p>

After a minute or two, Remus came in wearing a heavy cloak and brushing off snow from his head. When he entered, a chilly breeze followed, making Teddy shiver. "I apologize, Teddy, I was asking Hagrid about something for class." He said, noticing Teddy, who had hopped off the desk when he entered. By this point of the year, Remus was use to Teddy coming to class early. In fact, he welcomed the company wholeheartedly. There was just something about Teddy that he enjoyed and relished being around, like he didn't want their moments to be interrupted. It felt like he had to relish being with him, like he didn't have much time to get to know him.

"It's alright, Professor. I was a little later than usual as well. My godfather stopped me in the hall on the way here." He stared curiously at Remus' damp cloak. "What were you asking Hagrid, sir? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Not at all, Teddy. I don't mind at all." Remus took off his cloak and quickly dried it with a quick, nonverbal spell. "I was asking Hagrid about getting a mermaid for a demonstration sometime this week. However…" He said flashing a friendly grin towards Teddy. "…I'll just have to make do without." He placed his cloak back on. "You should go get your winter gear from your common room, Teddy."

"Are we going outside for class, Professor?" He asked curiously.

Remus nodded. "Yes, we are, Teddy."

"What are we going to do outside?" Teddy asked, excitedly. Lessons outside of the classroom were always fun. They were different and exciting. It was a change from sitting at a desk and looking at the same walls for an hour and a half or so.

Remus chuckled as he leaned against his desk. "You'll just have to wait and see like the rest of your classmates." He said just as some of the early arrivals came into the room.

Teddy took their arrival as his queue to sit as well. He never liked it when the students enter. It meant he had no more alone time with his father.

Professor Lupin waited until everyone had arrived before ordering them to go get their winter gear from their common room and met him in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes. Confused but excited the class did as they were told. "Leave you bags here! We'll be coming back before the end of class!" Professor Lupin shouted over the chatter and bustle of the students.

Fifteen minutes later, the class was standing in a huddle by the Black Lake for body heat. Professor Lupin stood before them; his back facing the lake. "Come on, students, gather around." The students did what they were told and gathered around him, forming a horseshoe shape around the Professor. "Today we are going to talk about a creature that resides in this lake. Can anyone take a guess?" Several hands raised in the air, including Teddy's, even though he knew Professor Lupin wasn't going to pick him. Teddy already knew the answer. The professor wasn't going to pick someone he had already told. He wanted to give someone else a chance.

"Lavender."

"The Giant Squid?" The flirty Gryffindor said in a form of a question.

"Good guess, Lavender, however that is incorrect." The Professor said. "Anyone else wants to give it another try?" Once again several hands went up. "Parvati."

"M…mer…mermaids?" She guessed shaking from the cold. She stomped her feet against the snow, trying to warm herself up.

Professor Lupin smiled kindly at her. "That is correct. Mermaids or merpeople are described in three different species. Can anyone tell me what the three species of mermaids there are and which of the species live in the lake?" There were fewer hands up in the air then before, less people knowing the answer. "Name one of the species, Hermione, if you will."

"There are selkies which are mermaids that can shapeshift. Legend has it that a seal can shed its skin to become human, but that is only a legend. They do not even look like a seal." Hermione answered.

"That is correct." Professor said, giving Hermione a proud smile. Teddy shifted his feet, trying not to get too jealous. "Teddy, name the next specie of mermaids, please."

Teddy bit his lip in thought. He didn't want to name the easy answer, leaving that for someone who don't read as much books as himself and Hermione. "Merrow or Murrough. They are beings that look like human from the waist up but have fins like a fish from the waist down. They are the most gentle, modest, affectionate, and benevolent attitude of the mermaid specie." He answered with his eyes narrow in concentration.

Professor Lupin nodded and gave him a proud smile as well. Teddy couldn't help but notice the professor's eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. It gave him a very warm feeling. "That is also correct, Teddy. Well done. Dean, can you tell me the last specie?"

"Eh?" Dean Thomas said, clearly not able to think of an answer.

"I'll give you a hint." Professor Lupin helped out. "Sailors, especially men, have to watch out for them, for their enchanting voice can lead to them to their deaths."

"…Sirens?" Dean guessed uncertainly.

"Correct, Dean."

"I didn't know Sirens were a species of mermaids." Neville boldly said.

"Not many people do, Neville. When one think of mermaids they, especially muggles, think of Merrows, half human/half fish. It's a common misconception that mermaids are only discribed as Merrows and don't include Sirens or selkies." Professor Lupin taught. "Who can tell me which specie of mermaids resides in this very lake? Harry."

Young Harry shifted his feet in thought. "Ummm…selkies?" He guessed.

"That is correct, Harry. Where would you usually find Sirens and Merrows? Hermione."

"Sirens are usually found in Greece, Professor, and Merrows are in Ireland." She answered.

Professor Lupin once again smiled kindly. "You once again answered correctly, Hermione. I had wanted to show you a selkie. However, merpeople or mermaids are sentient beings…or beast, as they like to be known as and I nor Hagrid could find someone who speaks Mermish, merpeople's language, to ask the selkies for a volunteer to show off in front of our class." Seamus Finnigan raised his hand. "Seamus?"

"Why do they want to be called a beast instead of a being?" He asked.

"An excellent question, Seamus. It's because we call vampires and hags beings and merpeople want nothing to do with them. They have a dislike for vampires and hags…"

Teddy listened to the interesting lesson with great intent, like he always did in his father's class. The lesson was very knowledgeable and interesting. Professor Lupin even allowed the class to step on the icy lake to look at the frozen water, trying to see the merpeople under the ice. After no success in finding any of the selkies, Professor Lupin then explained why he didn't expect anyone to see anything. "The merpeople would be in their cities to keep warm. This is why it's against the rules to melt the ice. Warm water would make them believe spring is near and would leave their cities, only to freeze and, possibly, die." He had explained.

Professor Lupin looked at the time. "We have fifteen minutes left of class. If everyone just head back to the classroom, I had the house elves fix us some nice hot cups of coco for our return." That got the students excited and they all made it back to class in record time. For the rest of class, Professor Lupin allowed the students to talk and drink their hot coco. Teddy took this time to talk with his father again, but they kept getting interrupted by students asking more about the merpeople or other subjects.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much happened in this chapter. But i thought i should update since it's almost been a month. Please Review though. I love to hear what you think!<strong>


	12. More Issues

**Chapter 12**

Teddy sat on his godfather's couch, waiting for him to get done with dinner in the Great Hall. Teddy ate in the kitchen instead of the Great Hall before making his way over to the library. Even though he was certain the answers he needed were in the Restricted Section, he knew better then to stop all research until he got permission to go into the Restricted Section. He wouldn't put it past his father to limit all research to the Restricted Section. However, Teddy was pretty sure he must have found a helpful spell or two in the main part of the library as well. It wasn't until he had ten minutes left of dinner, that Teddy made his way to Uncle Harry's personal quarters.

It wasn't very long before Uncle Harry came in. He saw Teddy sitting on the couch in the study. Sighing, he went into the room and sat on the couch next to his godson. He gave him a tired look that had Teddy thinking 'oh, oh, what did I do now?' They sat there for only a moment before Harry spoke. "Teddy, where were you at dinner?"

"I ate!" He quickly defended himself. "I ate in the kitchen."

Harry eyed him. "The kitchen? Is that where you have been eating for the past few weeks, Teddy?" Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "Teddy, why aren't you eating in the Great Hall?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, believing Harry's concern was misplaced. "For several reasons, Harry. For one, I have no friends to sit with, so, it's not like anyone would miss me. Two, I only eat for ten minutes before heading off the library for research and homework. The potions classroom is closer to the kitchen then the Great Hall. After potions I go to the kitchen then head to the library. It's nothing to worry about, Harry."

"Hermione was asking for you today during dinner." Harry interrupted.

"Wha...what?" Teddy stuttered out, surprised. "Why?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she wanted to befriend you or ask you a question? However, Teddy, I want you to eat in the Great Hall for now on. No more hiding away in the kitchen. Is that understood?" He asked sternly.

Teddy nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Uncle Harry, I understand. I'll eat in the Great Hall for now on."

Harry's eyes searched his face, looking for any behavior that would make Harry believe Teddy was lying. After a moment, he leaned back against the couch, satisfied. "On to our next order of business. I have an idea how to get hold of the map to alter it before Remus obtains it."

"How?" Teddy asked, grateful to change the subject.

"It wasn't all that important for Professor Snape to get the map. I hope. So, instead of him confiscating the map, I will. Once I have it, we'll alter it and then I'll hand it over to Remus. I'll offhandedly say something about taking an old piece of parchment from Harry Potter that insulted me and I have no clue what to do with it. Or something along those lines. Remus should realize what I'm talking about and 'take it off my hands' sort of speak."

"So, we now know how to get the map. The next step is finding out how to alter it." Teddy said with a heavy sigh. "I need to get into the Restricted Section, Harry. I couldn't find anything useful in the main part of the library and I wouldn't put it past them to sneak into the Restricted Section."

"That is a good start, Teddy. However, you won't be the one checking the Restriction Section. I'll do it."

"But, Harry…" Teddy started to complain.

"But nothing, Teddy!" Harry interrupted sternly. "What reason could there possibly be for me to give a _third__year_ student permission to use the Restriction Section? It's restricted for a reason, Teddy. I'll do it. I'm the professor and I've been in the Restriction Section before." He said more calmly. "And you haven't…right?" He eyed his godson.

"Right." Teddy quickly murmured as he turned his head away from his godfather. Of course he had been in the Restriction Section. Who did Harry think he was…some goody-two-shoe Hufflepuff? No, he was Theodore Remus Lupin, the bookworm of Gryffindor and son of a Marauder. He snuck in to the Restriction Section in his first year, just like his Uncle Harry did (not that Harry told him that…his Uncle Ron did, though). However, Harry had a reason to break in. Teddy just wanted to read something more interesting. "I better go before curfew." He pointed out, changing the subject. He stood up. "Oh, and everyone in Gryffindor is crossed off the list, Harry."

Harry nodded to show he heard. "Nice to know the new Dark Lord wasn't a fellow Gryffindor." He grumbled as he stood up as well. "Goodnight, Teddy." He opened his arms and Teddy ran into them.

"Night, Uncle Harry." And with that, he was off to his common room.

* * *

><p>Teddy glanced around the noisy Hall at the talkative students as he picked at his food. He saw his godfather eye him from the Head Table, telling him to eat, before turning back to Remus. Teddy sighed and turned back to the three people sitting around him. Breakfast that morning found him sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Young Harry. He sat next to Young Harry and across from Hermione. Ron sat across from Young Harry. He was surprised to see the three of them waiting for him when he came down to breakfast this morning. Even more surprised when Hermione asked if he wanted to sit with them.<p>

"So, Teddy, where are you from?" Ron asked bluntly before stuffing some toast into his mouth.

"I am from England. However, my godfather's family moved to America when I was nine." Teddy lied, remembering the story they made up. Being from England would explain how he had an English accent.

"Why did they move, if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked politely before glaring at Ron for his terrible table manners. Teddy was glad to say his Uncle Ron's table manners had improved. Although, with age and Aunt Hermione, Teddy wasn't surprise to know his manners gotten better.

"I don't mind." He responded, shaking his head lightly. "My aunt and uncle couldn't find a good enough job here. They didn't want to work for the Ministry and working for them is the only good paying job they could get without being overqualified. So, they moved to America, which has better job options and they don't hate the government over there as much as here." He said chuckling.

"Why didn't they like the Ministry?" Young Harry asked, speaking for the first time since they sat down.

"For example, my godfather and his wife…ex-wife…" He corrected quickly. "…believe everyone should get a trial and the whole 'innocent until proven guilty' thing that American's believe in. The Ministry seems to have a habit of throwing people in Azkaban without a trial. There have been several cases in both of the wars." Teddy eyes widen when he realized what he just said. They have only been one Voldemort war so far. The Second War hadn't started yet.

"Both wars? You mean the war with Grindelwald and the war with Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

Teddy inwardly sighed in relief and nodded his head. "Yeah." He was pretty sure people would have gone to Azkaban without a trial during the war against Grindelwald. The Ministry did have a habit of doing that before the Second War had ended.

Teddy was glad when they were interrupted by the Great Hall doors opening. A man walked in, a familiar dark haired man. He shifted his feet nervously as everyone eyed him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch…err…breakfast?" He waved a hand towards Harry. "I'm just here to talk to Harry. Just some important business from…America?" He said with a questioning tone, like he was unsure if America was a part of their cover story.

Teddy's godfather stood up. "Of course. Let's talk in my private quarters…Frank." Obviously, Harry decided the name Neville was too uncommon of a name. Having two people with the name Neville might raise a few questions.

As Harry made his way to Teddy's Uncle Neville Longbottom, Neville spotted him. He waved. "Hullo, Teddy."

"Hi, Uncle…Frank." It felt weird, calling a well known uncle by another name. By the look on Uncle Neville's face, he thought so too.

By then Harry had reached Uncle Neville and greeted him with a one arm hug and a pat on the back. "Come. Let's not advertise my personal life to everyone at Hogwarts." Harry joked as he led Neville out of the room without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door of his personal quarter's closed, Harry turned to his friend. "Neville, what are you doing here? Is everything alright at home? Ginny? The kids? The Weasleys?" He asked, concerned for his family.<p>

Neville's grimace proved that everything wasn't alright. "Let's sit, Harry."

"Of course." Harry led him to the study and they both took a seat on the couch. "What has happened to my family, Neville? No one is hurt are they?"

"They are fine for now. However, Ankou seemed to have targeted your family."

"Who?"

Neville gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. Forgot you are behind on the news. Lord Ankou. That is what the Dark Lord is calling himself now."

"Ankou?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah. Ankou is the God of Death in some other French culture, I believe. Hermione would be able to explain it better then I. However, he seemed to have targeted your family or you. We don't know which, but most likely because of you. Don't worry. They are currently in hiding with Hannah as their secret keeper."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, suddenly feeling exhausted. "The fact they had to resort to using a secret keeper makes me sick. Are they truly in that much danger? What about the Weasley's? Are they in any danger as well or is it just my wife and children?" He couldn't help but ask.

Neville shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to answer. "The Weasley's aren't in hiding, just Ginny and the kids. However, they are taking a few precautions like stronger wards around their homes. There are too many Weasley families for all of them too go under a Fidelius Charm." He bit his lip nervously, unsure if he should tell Harry the next bit of news. "Ankou doesn't have much of a goal like Voldemort did. He's not fighting for purebloods or muggleborns. He's all about death and destruction. Nothing else. No clear goal. He is just angry with the world and killing anyone and everyone no matter if they got in his way or not. He doesn't even seem to care if he dies. We can find no weakness, not without knowing his birth name. He particularly targeted you and the Ministry and our former Professors like McGonagall and Slughorn."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "The worst kind is when they just don't care. That means everyone is in danger. No one is safe." There was a moment of heavy silence before Harry spoke up again. "Did you just came here to tell me that or is there another reason?"

"There's another reason. I'm on a mission of my own."

Harry sat up in his seat and stared curiously at his long time friend. "What mission?"

"Something we didn't think of until recently. While you and Teddy are looking for Lord Ankou here at Hogwarts, I would be looking for him outside of Hogwarts."

"Outside of Hogwarts?"

Neville nodded. "Hermione realized just how many homeschooled students there were during the reign of Voldemort while trying to do research on Ankou and…well, she realized it was a possibility that Ankou could have been a homeschooled boy. I would be acting as a Herbology tutor. I have a list of all students reported as homeschooled in the 1993-94 school year."

Harry raised his eyebrows, clearly amused. "Really? You leave one teaching job for another, huh?" He said with a chuckle.

Neville gave him a look, but couldn't help but chuckle as well. "It was necessary. Hermione couldn't do it. Oh, right!" He said as he remembered Harry wouldn't know. "There's a chance Hermione might be pregnant again."

"Really?" Harry asked, excited for his two friends.

Neville shrugged. "Possibly, but she said she only missed one cycle and we couldn't go off of that only. However, we couldn't risk it. So, she couldn't come. Otherwise it would be her sitting here and not me."

Harry nodded, understanding why she couldn't come if she was pregnant. "I can imagine she wasn't happy with sending you instead of herself."

Neville nodded as he grimaced. "Yeah. I wasn't too thrilled myself. Professor Sprout had to come out of retirement so I can be here. I feel bad about that."

"Are you going to be around Hogwarts often? Where will you be staying?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "I'm staying in the Three Broomsticks for now, but I'm working on renting a small room above a tavern in Diagon Alley. I'll come by for Christmas, of course, but I won't come by too often. It's best we find this boy as soon as possible."

"I agree. The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>Saturday crept up rather quickly for Teddy, with no answers to discovering the makings of the map. Harry had pulled him aside to explain he's been in the Restricted Section twice with no luck, but he wasn't giving up. They both had to acknowledge the possibilities that Remus, being the bookworm that he was, had brought the books they needed from home or bought them at a bookstore. However, there must be a hint of some sort to the secret makings of the Marauders Map in the library. It was, after all, the library at Hogwarts, which had tens of thousands of books and was rumored to be the biggest library in Europe. They just had to keep looking.<p>

It was now Hogsmead weekend and the weekend, if Harry remembered correctly, that Young Harry got the map from the Weasley twins. To confirm if Young Harry received the map, Teddy started to follow him around, secretly of course. The twins might not hand over the map if they see Teddy with him.

However, two minutes after Teddy saw Ron and Hermione leave Harry for Hogsmead, he lost sight of him. Teddy was close to the statue of the humpbacked, one eyed witch when he heard the twins talking with Harry. Teddy sighed in relief, knowing Young Harry was getting the Map today. He started to back off, not wanting them to see his name on the map (they would notice if someone was close enough to them), but then he heard the dreaded words.

"_I __solemnly __swear __that __I __am __up __to __no __good_."

He froze and waited for them to pop out to demand answers. He knew, though, the longer he stayed the higher the chances of them catching sight of his name. His feet suddenly caught up with his mind just a millisecond before he heard from Young Harry's voice, "Theodore Lupin? Who's Theodore Lupin?"

"As in…" A twin said.

"Professor Lupin?" The other twin finished. "Don't know." In his mind's eye, Teddy could see the twins shrugging their shoulders.

Teddy froze again, not knowing what he should do. If he ran, his identity would be saved. On the other hand, if he ran, the three of them might ask around and then his father would hear of it and Professor Dumbledore. They might investigate and that was the last thing Uncle Harry and himself needed. The truth would be out and it can jeopardize their mission and cause some tense and awkward moments. Teddy couldn't go to his godfather with this sudden problem, there was no time. He'd have to make a decision and quick.

"Should…"

"…we check…"

"…it out?" The twins finished together.

Quickly making a decision, Teddy ran…ran not away, but towards the statue. "Please don't tell!" He pleaded as he skidded to a stop before he ran into one of the twins. "You cannot tell anyone! Please! Not even Professor Lupin, especially not him."

The three of them stared at him for a second, seemingly surprised to see him there. The twins glanced at one another, doing one of those crazy twin conversations with their eyes. They turned their searching eyes to him. "Why?" They said together.

Teddy thought fast, making up a reasonable story quickly in his mind. "Because Professor Lupin doesn't know. He doesn't know I'm his nephew. From what my godfather told me about my father, Professor Lupin never even knew he had an elder brother." Teddy cringed inwardly. If he had more time he could have came up with something better. The story had too many holes. He didn't know if his grandparents were alive. If they were and Remus heard about this…there goes the mission. "Moon is my mother's maiden name."

"Why are you keeping it a secret?" Young Harry asked.

Teddy flinched. He tried to think of a reason, a good solid reason. "Because…I want to get to know my uncle before telling him who I am. I'm planning on telling him after the school year and there's the custody issue I need to think about. What if he wants to take me away from my godfather? He'll be able to do that, he's blood family. The wizarding world believes a lot in blood relations. You see, there's stuff I need to work out before telling him." Teddy thought over what he said. It seemed to be a good enough reason. They should fall for it…right? "I need to think about, if given the choice, who would I choose to become my guardian? So, please don't tell _anyone_!" The excuse sounded completely lame to him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Teddy barged into his godfather's personal quarters. "Harry! We have a problem! I made a mistake!" He ran into the study, the room his uncle was usually in, only to find it empty. "Harry? Uncle Harry!"<p>

"In the restroom, Teddy!" He heard Harry call out to him.

Teddy ran to the restroom to find his godfather in front of the mirror, putting his contacts back in. "What's the problem?" He asked, not taking his eye away from the mirror.

"Your younger self and the twins saw my name on the map. I was walking to close to them." Teddy said his hair turned a gray-ish color as he worried over the consequences of his actions. "I didn't mean for them to see me. I was just making sure Young Harry would get the map today and get out of there, but I lost sight of Young Harry and ended up where they were and they were just opening the map. I couldn't get away in time. I had to do something." He blurted out in a rush.

"Teddy, calm down." Harry said calmly. He looked away from the mirror after putting only one contact in his eye to look at his godson. "What happened next?"

Teddy took a few calming breaths; his hair turning to his neon blue color that he loved. "I approached them and asked them not to tell anyone. I said Remus Lupin was my uncle and he didn't even know he had an older brother. I said that I planned to tell him I'm his nephew after the school year and that I needed time to get to know him and think about things."

Harry nodded his head and turned back to the mirror to put in the other contact. "Did they agree to keep it quiet?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, but what if one of them slips?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, Teddy. There is nothing we can do about it now. I know I'll most likely tell Hermione and Ron and Hermione would confront you about telling Remus you're his nephew." Harry warned. "She'll believe he has the right to know and in another situation I would agree." He finally put in the last contact and turned to Teddy. "Are you heading off to Hogsmead today?"

Teddy nodded his head. "I'll head there now. Bye, Uncle Harry." He started to back out of the bathroom.

"See you later, Teddy, and don't worry." His godfather called out before Teddy was out of hearing shot.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	13. Christmas Feast

**Chapter 13**

Harry placed a comforting hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I shouldn't have missed the first lesson. You did what you were supposed to do, Hagrid. This doesn't make you a bad teacher. It's not your fault." He said softly, not once glancing at the letter that decided there should be hearing for Buckbeak. "Buckbeak will be alright, Hagrid. He acted in his nature, that's all." Harry glanced at the hippogriff lying in the corner with his Christmas feast, his second rabbit.

There was a knock on the door and Harry knew it was his younger self and his friends. "I'm going to open the door. It sounds like we have company." Harry stood up and opened the door. Three worried and concerned faces looked up at him. He waved them in. "Come in. Hagrid needs all the support he can get."

"What's wrong, Professor Harrison?" Hermione asked, quietly.

Harry didn't answer, but walked back to Hagrid. The three students followed, closing the door gently behind them. Before they can ask any questions, Harry handed them the official letter from the Ministry. He placed his hand back on Hagrid's shaking shoulders and handed him another tissue. He watched as the children's face turned from confusion to sad understanding.

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off…" He tried to reassure.

"Yeh, don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" Hagrid wiped his eyes on his sleeves."They've got it in fer interestin' creatures."

Harry nodded. "That's true." He turned towards the students. "The Ministry is the most corrupt place in the wizarding world, in my belief. The Minister allows bribes and prejudice go on daily. The Ministry is why there are such harsh prejudices against Magical Creatures. And with someone like Mr. Malfoy backing them…It's not going to be pretty." The sound of Buckbeak shifting in the corner took their attention.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow! All on his own! At Christmas." Hagrid explained to them.

Knowing the three of them weren't as comfortable around Harry as they were Hagrid, Harry stood up to leave. "I have to get going. Have to make sure Teddy is okay and informed." He turned to Hagrid. "We will fight this, Hagrid. We aren't going down without a fight." He reassured, even though he knew he couldn't fight too hard. Couldn't have Buckbeak win the case. How will they free Sirius without him?

Hagrid nodded. "Thank ya', Proffessa' 'arry." Hagrid had gotten in the habit of calling him Professor Harry to distinguish between Harry Harrison and Harry Potter. Harry didn't mind, knowing it would be confusing.

* * *

><p>Teddy came down to sleep in Harry's quarter for the Christmas Break and that was where he was when Harry found him. "Hagrid got the noticed for Buckbeak's hearing."<p>

Teddy sat up and set his book on the cocktail table. "Is Hagrid alright?" He asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head and sat down. "He will be." He answered. "I hate not being able to help him."

"But you can't." Teddy reminded sadly.

"I know and it kills me." Harry groaned. He looked over at the book Teddy was reading. "What are you reading?" He asked, getting off the subject.

Teddy reached over and picked up the book. "I found it on the second floor of the library. It's about making magical maps, but I don't think we'll find what we need to find. The book centers on the mathematics of it and to make it the right scale or whatever. I think you need to understand a bit about muggle math and sciences to read this book. It says nothing about putting people name's on the map."

Harry sighed. "We still have time." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Has the Golden Trio or the Terrible Twins talk to you about what they discovered on the map yet?"

Teddy shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I've been avoiding them the best I can."

"Best to get it done and over with, Teddy. Maybe you should go see them on Christmas Day." Harry suggested. "If not, then before Christmas Day."

Teddy nodded. "Okay, Uncle Harry. But what if they discover I am lying?"

Harry sighed as he thought. "Tell them to come to me. I'll think of something."

"What if Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape use Legilimency on them and sees my lie?"

Harry once again thought for a moment. He sighed sadly. "Then, we would have to tell them the truth and swear them into secrecy. Those two are a lot harder to lie to then thirteen and fifteen year old children. We would have no choice but to tell them."

* * *

><p>Christmas break was tiring for Teddy and Harry. Most of their time was spent researching in the library, looking for any hint on how to mess with the map. Looking for the tattooed arm boy was put on hold merely because most of the students had gone home. Out of the few students that stayed only two haven't been crossed off the list. The two students were a Ravenclaw fourth year student, Grant Page, and a Slytherin fourth year, Miles Bletchley. However, Teddy and Harry were more worried about keeping their secret a secret. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were the only two days they both decided to take a break and enjoy the holiday. Neville…or Frank, as he was going by in this time…came by on Christmas Eve and stayed the night. Harry and Neville only briefly talked about their mission, wanting to focus more on happy times and enjoying their Christmas.<p>

That night was a full moon. Harry and Teddy both laughed when Neville couldn't remain awake for the whole night. He was out like a light before one thirty. Harry threw cookie crumbs all over him, throughout the rest of the night and Teddy sides hurt from trying to hold in his laughter.

Teddy wasn't surprise to only get three presents that year, two from Harry and one from Neville. His Uncle Neville got him a set of colored pencils and a sketch pad. Teddy was glad. He had forgotten to pack his sketch pad. He remembered his notebook, but had forgotten his sketch pad. He was frustrated with himself when he realized he forgot it. He gave his Uncle Neville a big hug and a thanks.

Harry had gotten him a book on sketching techniques and a picture frame that held two photos. The photo on top was a picture of the Marauders, about fifteen or sixteen years old. They were standing by the Hogwarts Lake. From left to right; Remus Lupin with a book in his hands and grinning slightly at the camera. He caressed the cover of the book, like he wanted to read it, but knew it wasn't the time too. Sirius Black stood next to him, one arm around his shoulders. He looked carefree. His smile was wide and he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He seemed to be full of energy, bouncing slightly on his feet. James Potter stood next to him, his arm around Sirius. He seemed to be looking out at something beyond the camera. He had a slightly daze look about him, almost love stricken. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, making his hair look windblown. Next to him was Peter Pettigrew. Although he was a lot smaller then James, his arms were stretched upwards in a half attempt to wrap his arms around his shoulders. It looked highly uncomfortable and, by the strain look on Peter's face, he thought the same thing. He bounced a lot, not because of excitement like in Sirius' case, but because he was trying to keep his arm wrapped around James' shoulders.

The picture below that one was taken sometime before Sirius Black died, maybe the year that he died. Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black sat on a couch in 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked to be around fifteen at the time. He sat between Remus and Sirius, leaning slightly into his godfather. Sirius' arm was stretched across the back of the couch. He would once and a while flick Remus' ear. Remus would whack his hand away and glare at him. Sirius would give him an innocent look that didn't seem to fool Remus at all. Harry seemed obvious to what was going on above him. Teddy thanked his godfather for the gifts before he kicked Teddy out of the room to join the rest of Hogwarts for lunch. Harry decided to stay and talk with Neville.

* * *

><p>Teddy walked into the Great Hall and was greeted with a singular table in the middle of the room filled with professors and students alike. He chuckled when he saw Dumbledore wearing a vulture hat. It looked incredibly like the hat Boggart Snape had to wear during his first Defense lesson. Sure enough, Professor Snape was thin lipped and glaring at the hat on top of his employers head.<p>

"Oh, Marry Christmas to you as well, young Teddy!" Dumbledore greeted enthusiastically. "Come sit! Join us! There's plenty of room for you, young boy!"

Uncertain, Teddy sat next to Ron. In the course of the year, Teddy hadn't talked to the Headmaster. The last time they talked would be when Teddy was enrolled into Hogwarts. He was still not use to his…_bizarre_ behavior yet. He only knew of Headmistress McGonagall's stern attitude. That was what he was used to.

"Let's eat! Dig in everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said joyously.

Small conversations started around the table as people started to eat. Teddy remained quiet. Even if he wanted to talk to Ron, he couldn't because Ron was stuffing his face with roast. His mouth was much too busy chewing to actually talk.

The Great Hall doors opened again. Almost everyone looked up as Professor Trelawney came in…well, glided in a very terrible way like she was trying to be as mystic as possible and failing. She looked very…green, green robes, green shoes, green jewelry, green glasses frames that made her eyes look twice as big…she looked like a glittering green bug of some sort. Teddy winced. He sure was glad he didn't have her class. He didn't know how he would be able to deal with her _mystic aura_. He snorted at the thought.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" Professor Dumbledore said, truly sounding like it was a pleasant surprise. He stood up from his seat. Teddy didn't realize just how tall the Headmaster was until he was standing above them. This was his first time seeing Professor Dumbledore on his feet, besides the Opening Feast and Halloween. However, he wasn't focused on the Headmaster during Halloween and Teddy was sitting much too far from the Headmaster to notice his height during the Opening Feast.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster, and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary…" She said in the fakest misty voice Teddy had ever heard.

Teddy blocked her out and turned to Ron. "Is she for real? Is she really like this in class? I feel sorry for you!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "She certainly thinks she is and, sadly, she is just as bad in class even a bit worse." They both shared a grimace and turned back to Professor Trelawney and Professor Dumbledore.

"….me draw you up a chair." The Headmaster waved his wand and a chair appeared between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Teddy hid a chuckle when he saw Professor McGonagall glare at her employer for making the insane Divination professor set next to her.

Professor Trelawney did not sit down at the offered seat. She gazed around with big eyes and uttered some gasping scream.

"Nutters, that one is." Ron whispered to him. Teddy couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

Professor McGonagall eyed her eyes. "Learn to count, Sibyll. There are thirteen of us already at the table. You sit down and there will be fourteen. You have nothing to fear." She reasoned.

Many of the students were mentally counting how many there were at the table. They all round up with the same number: thirteen, excluding the Divination teacher of course, who had yet to sit down.

Professor Trelawney shook her head. "He's not supposed to be here. The wolf's child doesn't count. There is twelve. I can't sit or there shall be thirteen. The wolf's child doesn't count." She repeated.

Teddy eyes widened. She couldn't know, could she? He quickly took a bite out of his food to stop his gasp in surprise and worry. His eyes flickered around the table, wondering if anyone had caught on, but knew it was unlikely. Was it just him or did Professor Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to him?

"Wolf's child? What wolf's child?" One of the other Professors questioned. Teddy didn't care who had asked, he was eyeing Professor Dumbledore, who was waiting patiently for Professor Trelawney to either sit or leave. He didn't look like he knew what the Divination professor was talking about. Maybe, it was just a trick of the eye.

Teddy nervously looked away and back to the Divination professor, hoping she wasn't about to give him away. He quickly took another bite, trying to calm his fears. Professor Trelawney shook her head. "Must not sit." She muttered fearfully.

Professor McGonagall either got impatient or did not believe her, probably both. "Just sit down, Sibyll. We'll risk it. The turkey is getting cold."

The Divination professor hesitated only for a few seconds before lowering herself to the empty chair between Professor Snape and McGonagall. She looked really uncomfortable, like she was just waiting for someone to drop dead. Her eyes flickered from one spot to another, which added on to the list of bug-like qualities she had that Teddy was making inside his head. Teddy turned back to his food and sighed in relief. It didn't seem like she was going to say anymore about the 'wolf's child'. He had no doubt she was talking about him, since, not only was he not supposed to be here, but he was the son of a werewolf. Hence, the title the 'wolf's child'.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" Professor Trelawney's question caught Teddy's attention without meaning to. Ever had a moment where you hear someone talking, but can't hear what they are saying and you can only hear when they said your name? Or when you're not even paying attention at all, but your name is mention then you're all ears? It was something like that. Teddy heard Lupin and automatically tuned into the conversation.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again." Professor Dumbledore said with a sad note. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

Teddy couldn't help but agree. He had wanted to visit his father this Christmas. He even got a gift for him. He wasn't expecting a gift in return, knowing a professor shouldn't show favoritism, but he wanted to give his father something special to remember him by; even if he was just remembering him as a good student he once had. Maybe he could still visit him. Remus knew that Teddy knew he was a werewolf. He might appreciate someone to visit him on Christmas day. With that in mind, he turned back to the conversation between the professors.

"… not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing." Professor Trelawney was saying. "I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal." Professor McGonagall said dryly.

Teddy snorted, holding back a laugh. Next to him, Ron almost spat out his food from his mouth. After meeting Professor Trelawney, Teddy couldn't blame Professor McGonagall for being so eschew when it came to predicting the future. He wondered if meeting Professor Trelawney was the reason for her bitterness towards telling the future or if it was something else.

"…I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gave for him."

Teddy rolled his eyes. He knew full will Remus would live for a few more years longer; about four and a half to be exact. He thought with a sad sigh. It was weird knowing he wouldn't be born for another four and a half years. It didn't seem that long.

"Imagine that." Teddy wasn't surprise that Professor McGonagall commented on the Divination's professor's statements with a dry tone.

Teddy tuned the rest of the conversation out in favor of biting into his turkey, that was, thankfully, still warm. The next few hours flew by. Teddy had found himself talking more and more with Ron throughout the lunch. That was until the conversation turned to Quidditch. Ron quickly found out that Teddy wasn't obsessed with it and turn to Young Harry. Teddy turned to the young first year kid on his other side and started a conversation about their classes.

A loud shrieked startled him. He turned back around. Ron and Young Harry were standing from their seats, looking uneasy because Professor Trelawney was eyeing both of them fearfully. "My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno." Ron murmured.

"I doubt it will make much difference, unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the entrance hall." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Teddy snorted another laugh as the students around him chuckled. "Besides, there were fourteen at the table, not thirteen." She said as if she herself just remembered.

"Coming?" Teddy snapped his head up, thinking Young Harry was talking to him, but he was facing Hermione. He sighed in disappointment. He was getting a little lonely here and wouldn't mind a friend or two.

"No. I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall." Hermione said quietly, sounding almost meek.

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes." Ron said before leaving with Young Harry.

Taking the chance that Professor Trelawney wasn't going to say anything more about him being a 'wolf child' if he stood up, Teddy quickly left the room and headed for his room to retrieve his father's gift. He then made his way to the Defense classroom. He didn't know where Remus' personal quarters were, but he can leave his present in his office, which was above the classroom, and, if the door was locked, he could just leave it on his desk in the classroom. Remus would find it soon enough. Teddy clutched the present to his chest. He hoped his father would like it. Teddy didn't have that much money to spend. He couldn't get anything expensive and he didn't want to get him a meaningless gift like an everyday book on spells. He wanted it to be meaningful.

* * *

><p><strong>There should be a break where I don't turn back to the book at all. Please Review!<strong>


	14. Gifts

**Chapter 14**

As he expected, the classroom was empty. The office door, however, was opened. Maybe, Remus was up and about. Teddy climbed the steps to the office and entered. The room was empty of any person. Teddy walked over to the desk and, just as he set the gift down, a door off to the side that Teddy hadn't noticed before opened. He jumped and spun around. "Uncle Harry! You scared me!" His godfather laughed. Teddy eyed him. "What were you doing? Where's Uncle Nev…Frank?" He quickly corrected.

"Frank left. He says Marry Christmas and goodbye." Harry stood in the doorway, not moving from his spot. "I was visiting Remus." He eyed him back. "What were you doing, Teddy?"

Teddy waved his hand towards the gift on the desk. "I…I was just dropping that off."

Harry stared at him. His stare made Teddy feeling a bit uncomfortable and he shifted his feet. "Does Remus know that you know he's a werewolf?" He asked. Teddy nodded. Harry moved away from the doorway. "Why don't you take that gift to him then? I think he'll enjoy your company for awhile."

Teddy's eyes lit up. "Really?" He grinned. Christmas day with his father was better than any gift he could possible get. His godfather nodded with a soft smile. Teddy quickly took the gift and entered what appeared to be his father's personal quarters. A couch in front of a fireplace, few pictures on the mantle, and a bookshelf filled with books. There were very few personal items around, almost like Remus wanted to settle down here, but knew he might not be staying for long. A year, maybe less, if his secret was let out too soon.

"Through there." Harry said gently, pointing to a door off to the side. "I'll leave you for now. Enjoy yourself, Teddy."

Teddy grinned at him. "Thanks, Uncle Harry." His godfather smiled at him, completely understanding him, before leaving. Teddy was extremely grateful to have some like his godfather to understand him so well.

He held on to the present and approached the door. He had no idea why he was so nervous, his heart pounding and his hands shaky. Maybe it was because he was worried his father wouldn't like the gift. Or because this was going to be his first…and only Christmas with his father. Teddy paused at the door when this thought hit him. Instead of knocking on the door, he leaned against it and slid to the ground. His heart felt heavy realizing this would be the only time he would have Christmas with his father. He needed to get his emotions under control before entering the room. He didn't know what Remus would think of him if he broke down in front of him. He needed to calm his emotions. He sighed, trying not to cry. He turned his head to glance at the door. What was the point? They weren't staying. He couldn't save him. He couldn't even tell him he was his son! Why get to know him?

Teddy stood up with a heavy heart, taking the gift with him. He would just leave it on Remus' desk. With his head down, shamefully, he dragged his feet towards the door to Remus' office, planning on placing the gift on his desk and leaving. However, as he passed the doorway, he rammed into somebody coming through from the office. "Woof!" was the sound Teddy made when his air was forced from his chest on impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear boy. Just visiting your professor, were you?"

Teddy glanced up and saw Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes staring down at him with a grin. Teddy took a step back, putting some comfortable distance between them. He once again noticed just how tall the odd Headmaster was. He towered over him like a mountain over a hill. He nodded. "I was…was just going to leave the gift on…on his desk." He said, nervously, glancing at the desk around the Headmaster's towering form.

"Why would you leave it there? I'm sure Remus would love a visit from one of his favorite students…not that professors have favorites, of course." He said with a wink.

Favorite? Was Teddy one of his favorite students? The inside of his bosom seemed to warm up and Teddy fought back a grin. He then mentally shook his head and frowned. Was that all he was to his father; a student? Teddy decided that was the case. What other type of relationship could they have? Teddy shifted his feet nervously. "He's…he's not feeling well, sir. I don't want to…to disturb him." He lied.

"Ah, you wouldn't be disturbing him, I'm sure. This is a time where one shouldn't be alone, ill or healthy." Professor Dumbledore pointed out.

Teddy shook his head. "It's for the best, sir." He murmured.

The professor stared at him for a moment with a long searching look. "You know what I was thinking about on the way here, Teddy?"

"Ah, no…?" Teddy gave the Headmaster a confused look, wondering how he was able to jump from one topic to a completely different topic so quickly and abruptly.

"I was thinking of an old friend of mine who passed recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Teddy said, even more confused. His friend dying had nothing to do with seeing Remus or leaving a gift.

Professor Dumbledore nodded sadly in agreement. "It was a sorry event. My friend died alone. He never fell in love, never knew love. He never met his mother. She had left when he was but an infant. When he grew older, he found her, but never went to see her. She was dying of a cancer in some sort of nursing home. She was a muggle, you see. He didn't see the point of getting to know her if she was already dying. On his deathbed, he told me he wished he did go to see her and get to know her. That way, he could carry the memories with him in death, happy memories that never happened and tell others what kind of a mother he could have had. A very pitiful man. It got me thinking about that saying and how true it was. 'It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all'. Don't you agree, Teddy?"

Teddy wasn't listening. He, instead, was thinking about what friend of the Headmaster. That was what he felt with Remus. What was the point of knowing him when Teddy was leaving? But it would be wonderful to know him and hold on to the memories. It would be nice to personally _know_ what kind of man his father was.

Teddy felt a hand on his shoulders. "Let's see how Remus is doing, shall we?" The Headmaster said with a knowing look in his eye. Professor Dumbledore knew. Teddy just knew he knew. How, was still the question. Did Uncle Harry know that Professor Dumbledore knew something was up? What exactly did the famous Headmaster know…or think he knew?

The Headmaster led the way back to Remus's bedroom quarters. Teddy remained two steps behind him, nervous. He clenched the present to his chest. Professor Dumbledore opened the door without knocking. "Good afternoon, Remus! How have you been?" He asked. He was barely in the room and his body hid Teddy from view.

"As fine as I could be at the moment, Albus." Remus' voice was hoarse from the night before and a bit raspy.

"I see. Well, I just dropped in to see how you were doing and to wish you a very Merry Christmas." Teddy could just hear the grin coming from the Headmaster. "And you'll never guess who I bumped into when I was waltzing into your personal quarters!" Professor Dumbledore moved out of the way and Teddy was now in view.

Remus sat up in bed, his back resting lightly on the pile of pillows behind him. "Teddy!" He said with a pleased grin. Teddy, however, missed the older man's eyes lightening up at the sight of him. Professor Dumbledore, though, gave them both a knowing look before excusing himself from the room.

Teddy did notice how tired the man looked. Once again he was slightly surprise at how exhausted Remus looked and how sick. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, a bandage across his head that made the injury look a lot worse than it might have been, and the unnatural paleness of his skin made him look almost like death. He gave him a tight smile. "Hi, sir. I just…" He fiddled with the present in his hand awkwardly. "…just wanted to say Merry Christmas, sir and…yeah." He finished inelegantly, realizing too late that he had nothing else to say.

Remus smiled gently at him and waved him in. "Come, sit, Teddy. Unless you have other plans…?"

Teddy quickly shook his head. "No, no, sir." He took the seat that was already by Remus' bedside. He figured it was his godfather that had placed it there when he had visited. He placed the gift in his lap before realizing it was meant for his professor. "Oh, umm…I hope this isn't too forward of me or anything, but I got you something, sir." He handed the gift over.

"Thank you, Teddy. If it is to forward, I do not mind. But I see nothing wrong with two people exchanging gifts." Remus commented softly.

Teddy snapped his head up. "Exchange?"

Remus pointed to the dresser at the end of his bed. "Bottom drawer."

Teddy stared at the dresser for a second, barely believing that his father actually got him a Christmas gift. He didn't care what his father got him, he realized. Whatever it was, he would surely treasure it forever. He glanced back at the professor, hopefully, and Remus nodded, giving him his permission.

Teddy smiled shyly and headed for the dresser. He knelt down and opened the bottom drawer. There were a few odds and ends inside the drawer, a book here and a note pad there. There was a small pile of chocolate bars in the corner, but the thing that grabbed Teddy's attention was the wrapped object sitting on the top of everything. Teddy reached for it and pulled it out. It was a book, he guessed. It was in the shape of a book, but what book? He smiled and ran his hand down the smooth top of the gift. Was it sad of him to want to keep even the snowman wrapping paper? Knowing Remus couldn't see him over the back of the dresser, Teddy took this moment to hug the gift close to his chest and let a few tears fall. This would be his first and last gift from his father. He was going to treasure every second of it.

"Everything alright over there, Teddy?" Remus called out. "Did you find the present?"

Teddy nodded as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Remembering his father couldn't see him, he quickly called out, "Yeah, yeah, sir." He pushed the drawer back in and made his way back to his seat. He stared at the gift in his lap wondering what to do now. Should he just open the gift right here, right now? Should he wait for his father to open his first? Should he thank his father for the gift before opening, knowing he would anyway after he opened it?

"Why don't you open your Christmas present first, Teddy?" Remus said, taking the decision out of Teddy's hands.

Teddy glanced up, half wanting to do what he said and half wanting him to open his first. He finally let the childish impulse overcome him and he gave his father an excited, grateful smile.

Remus smiled gently at him before turning his gentle smile into a mischievous grin. "Tear it open, cub." His face suddenly froze like he had let something slip. He stared straight ahead for a second before giving Teddy a shaky smile. "Well, what are you waiting for, Teddy? Open it."

Teddy didn't even hesitate. He tore the snowman paper off to see the hidden treasure underneath. He gasped when he saw a book lying in the shredded wrapping paper on his lap. "_Muggle Fairy Tales: Are They Possible? The Facts and Fiction about Common Muggle Tales."_ Teddy read the cover. His eyes widened with recognition. He looked up with surprised eyes. "Is this…?"

Remus nodded. "I know it's not new, but it seemed like you wanted to read it before." He said. "Now, it belongs to you."

Teddy glanced at the book again and smiled. On the train ride to Hogwarts, Remus had offered to give Teddy a book on muggle fairy tales to pass the time, but Teddy had turned down the offer. This was that book. He would treasure this book forever. He looked up with a huge smile. "Thank you, sir! Thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome, Teddy." He gave him a gentle smile. "Now, it seems that it's my turn." He gazed down at his gift and started to peel open the red wrapping paper. He was much neater then Teddy and took, what seemed to be to Teddy, twice as long. Inside the wrapping paper was a medium size square box. Teddy clinched his new book to him in anticipation, wondering if his father would think his gift was stupid. He took the lid off the box and gently pulled out the wooden hand-carved she-wolf suckling two young boys.

"It's from the Roman myth of the creation of Rome." Teddy said, unnecessarily. No doubt Remus knew of the Roman myth about Romulus and Remus. He wouldn't put it pass his friends making fun of him because of it, especially since Romulus killed Remus in the myth.

He watched as Remus explored the carved figure with his hands. He glanced at Teddy with wide eyes. "Did you hand-carve this yourself?"

Teddy face flushed with embarrassment and nodded. "I have an uncle who trains with dragons and he would carve objects out with his knife when there was free time. He was no expert and neither am I. I had to use my wand for the smaller details."

"This incredible, Teddy." He praised. "You have talent. Thank very much for sharing this with me. I'm impressed."

Teddy glowed under the compliments. To hear such positive feedback from a figure he looked up to made him feel overly proud with himself.

Teddy glanced over and saw the very small number of presents sitting in the corner of the room. All but one of the gifts was opened; their wrappers still cluttered the floor. There was a box of candy and a pair of odd looking twinkling socks, but many of the gifts were books and Teddy smiled inwardly at the familiar scene. That was what most people got him as well; books. "Sir, it looks like you still have an unwrapped gift." Teddy pointed out the poorly wrapped present. It looked like it was hastily wrapped with newspaper and muggle scotch tape.

Remus glanced at the present and nodded tightly. "I know, Teddy. It's from someone that I…" He paused in thought. "…am no longer friends with. I don't care to see what's inside." His eyes flicked back to the gift and Teddy knew he was just as curious as he was, but just didn't want to admit it.

Teddy nodded in acceptance. It must have been from Sirius. He got Harry something. It made sense that he would get Remus something as well. Teddy couldn't help be curious what it contained.

"If you're curious, you may go ahead and open it for me." Remus said with a small smile when he caught Teddy staring at it with mild curiosity.

Teddy shook his head. "It wouldn't be right, sir."

"I'm giving you permission. It's alright. It's safe. I already checked it for curses and jinxes."

"You think your old friend will try and kill you?" Teddy asked. Should he put a seed of doubt in Sirius's conviction? Teddy knew he would be able to keep Remus talking about him and it would be easy to place a small seed of doubt, but was it right? Remus came to believe Sirius on his own and they couldn't change too much. Getting Remus to suspect his friend to be innocent before the night Sirius had them cornered in the Shack, could be deadly to the timeline. They might have a better chance at catching Peter and completely change history. No matter how much Teddy wanted to place that doubt in Remus, he knew he couldn't.

"I wouldn't put it pass him." He chuckled as if he was just joking, but Teddy could see right pass it. Remus believed Sirius killed James, Lily, and Peter and tried to have Harry killed, he expected Sirius to come after him just as much as Harry. Was that how Professor Dumbledore got the School Board to allow him to teach the students? Not only did Remus know more about Sirius than anyone else, but his life might be in danger just as much as Harry's.

Teddy let his curiosity over run him and he got up, placing the book on his seat, and walked over to the present. "You sure you don't mind, Professor?" He asked one last time.

Remus shook his head. "No, Teddy. I don't mind."

"Okay." Teddy said as he knelt down by the present. He carefully tore the paper off to reveal what was underneath. It was a framed pledge of some sort with three names at the bottom. It was written in red and looked too much like blood for his comfort. The writing on the pledge was neat, almost like a girl's hand. A loose sheet of paper fell on the ground and he bent to pick it up. He walked back over to his chair and sat down. He looked up and saw Remus staring at the framed pledge in his hand with an unknown emotion. His face was stilled and Teddy knew he recognized it. "This letter came with it, sir." He said holding up the letter. "You want to read it?"

Remus started at it for a moment and shook his head. "You read it. I don't think I can." He voice was full of emotion as he took the frame pledge from Teddy's hand. He gazed at it, his eyes dazed in some distant memory.

Teddy opened the letter and read out loud:

_Moony,_

_You remember this pledge? When we wrote it…well, when you wrote it (you always did have the best handwriting)? It was back in fifth year. Peter wasn't there because he had a detention. We were going to let him sign it when he got back, but then he was cornered by three Slytherin's and ended up in the Infirmary. I threw the pledge into my bag and we forgot all about it. Peter never did sign it. It ended up at my parent's house and I had left it there when I ran away. I went back there not too long ago and found it in the attic with some of my other teenage stuff (I'm surprised my mother didn't burn all of my stuff). I'm not going to go back there, so, sending aurors there to catch me won't work._

_We wrote and signed it in our blood. Looking at my hand, I can still see the scar, however faint. We did it to show our sincerity and seriousness of the situation. We promised never to betray each other or use each other wrongly. We promised to remain friends forever and to always be a family. We promised to always be there for each other. You remember? You, James, Lily, and Harry were my family, Remus. Why would I destroy everything I had for a monster? Why would I go against the very thing we promised each other we wouldn't do? I'm innocent. I was never given a trial. I was never able to speak up and say who really was responsible for their deaths. I was never given the chance to explain. I would never go back on the pledge we made. I would never go back on my word. Give me the chance that was denied to me, Remus. Let me explain before I go mad with revenge against the one that wronged me, you, and, most of all, Harry. Meet me by the Shack in a week after nightfall. Come alone. Please._

_Padfoot_

Teddy looked up from the letter. "You planning on going to meet him, sir?" He asked curious and a bit nervous. Did he mess up the timeline a lot by reading the letter and opening the present? Was Remus not supposed to see the contents of the gift? Would he go meet Sirius and realize he was innocent now, completely screwing up history?

Remus stared at the letter for a moment before shaking his head. "No." Teddy couldn't tell if that strained answer meant he was trying to convince himself he wasn't going or if he was feeling emotional over the letter and pledge. He hoped he didn't screw up time. He would need to tell his godfather about this. Remus took the letter from Teddy and placed both the letter and the framed pledge into his nightstand drawer.

After a moment of silence Remus asked him what else he got for Christmas, his attempt at forgetting Sirius gift no doubt, and they started to talk about random things, but Teddy didn't mind if some of the topics where pointless. He was just glad he was able to talk to his father at all.


	15. Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 15**

Harry had just placed his lesson plan for the first day back from Christmas vacation when he heard someone knocking on the door. He headed out of his office to answer the door. To his surprise, Hermione was standing there, eyes a bit red and puffy and her hair messy. He grimaced when he realized his younger self and Ron were now extremely mad at her for telling McGonagall about the firebolt. "Miss. Granger, how may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. I was just wondering if Teddy was here." She said quietly.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. Granger, he's not here yet. He left awhile ago to talk to a professor. But, please, come in." He moved to the side to allow her access. "He shouldn't be too much longer. You may wait on the couch."

Hermione nodded and came into the room. Harry led her into the study where the couch was and left her there to make her some hot coco. He felt bad for what he had done to Hermione back in their third year. Now that he was older he completely understood why she went to McGonagall. It would have been very dangerous if it was cursed. He had to remember to thank her for doing it when he got back.

By the time Harry handed her the hot coco, he heard Teddy coming in. "Uncle Harry! Harry! Guess what? Oh." He paused when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Hermione. Hi." He entered the room and placed a book on the cocktail table. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything. I just didn't expect you here. Where's Harry and Ron?"

Hermione bust out in tears much to Teddy's surprise. He turned to his godfather with wide eyes for help. Harry leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "She told McGonagall about my firebolt and it was confiscated. My younger self and Ron aren't talking to her." He explained.

"Oh." He glanced at the crying girl before turning back to his uncle. "What do I do?" He whispered.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Comfort her. I'm going to leave you two now. I have…stuff to do."

"Harry! Uncle!" Teddy protested, but Harry didn't pay him any attention. Once his godfather was out of sight, Teddy felt even more awkward. Teddy cautiously sat on the couch next to the crying girl. He awkwardly patted her back as he glanced at the doorway, hoping his godfather would magically appear to help him.

She finally calmed down enough and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I…" She started shaking her head. "I…shouldn't have…"

"It's alright, Hermione. Obviously, something happened. It's alright to cry." Teddy reassured her. "There are times when I see my godfather cry and there are times even I cry." He admitted. "Is everything alright, Hermione?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Harry and Ron aren't…" She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "…aren't talking to me at the moment. I was feeling…alone." She admitted. "I hope you don't mind."

Teddy shook his head. "No, no. I don't mind at all. I don't talk to many people my age." He rolled his eyes. "Talking to my godfather could be a bore at times." They laughed at his lame attempt at a joke.

"So, Professor Harrison said you were talking to a professor? Did that professor happen to be Professor Lupin?" Hermione suddenly asked, changing the subject.

Teddy sighed, knowing this was coming, but wishing it didn't. He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Harry told us, Ron and me that is, about your relation with him. You should tell him." She said. "He deserves to know."

"He will know." He lied. "After the school year is over, I'll tell him. I just want to get to know him first."

"Is that why you are always early to his class? So you could get to know him?"

Teddy nodded, truthfully. That truly was the reason he was early to Defense. He wanted to get to know his father more.

Hermione eyed him. "Strange, isn't it? That your father is a werewolf _and_ your uncle. Not to mention the fact that your uncle had no idea he had an older brother, who was a werewolf like himself." She pointed out, clearly not buying the 'Remus is my uncle' excuse.

Teddy cringed inwardly and gave a nervous smile. "How odd? I didn't think I noticed that." He horribly lied with a shaky chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't think me stupid, Teddy. He's not your uncle, is he? He is your father." She accused. At his guilty look, she knew the truth. "Why didn't you just say so? Why lie about it? Why haven't you told him?"

"Miss. Granger, that would be family business only. It's personal and private information. It has nothing to do with you." Harry's voice interrupted them. The two third year students looked towards the doorway. Harry stood there, leaning against the framework with a cup of hot chocolate. "We have our reasons for not telling him. We have a very good reason for not telling anybody. You'll have to trust us on that, Miss. Granger, and promise not to tell a soul of what you know, not even your two friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Do not worry. We have no ill will against anyone. Can you do that, Miss. Granger?"

She stared at him in thought before glancing over to Teddy. She studied them before answering, "It's not like Harry and Ron is talking to me anyhow."

"We need your word, Hermione." Harry said, seriously. "It's important."

She gave them her word to remain quiet and stayed for another hour before leaving to finish a book she had been reading. Teddy and Harry watched her go. As soon as the door was closed Teddy glanced at his godfather. "Professor Snape would be able to read her mind, Uncle Harry."

He nodded and walked into the study, Teddy followed him. "I know." He said tiredly, sitting on the couch Hermione had just left. The seat was still warm. Teddy sat next to him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Teddy rolled his eyes, not surprised that his godfather had said that. It seemed to be a famous phrase of his godfather lately. He took note that his godfather said 'when' and not 'if'. As if he knew, Professor Snape would peak into her mind.

"I think Professor Dumbledore knows something." He said, suddenly remembering the way the headmaster was acting before.

Harry gave a half smile and shook his head, not looking at all surprised. "Of course he does. I'm not surprise if he does, but as long as we don't bring up the subject, then he won't. He might even keep Snape off our backs." He gave his godson a curious look. "How was your visit?" He asked, changing the subject.

Teddy was unsure how to answer. He did have a great time, but he may have just screwed history as they know it. He didn't know if he should tell Harry right away or wait until he finished with the good stuff, like the gifts and the talk they had. However, it was more important than the pleasant time he had with his father. "I may have messed up with the timeline, Uncle Harry." He said shamefully.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Again? What do you think you did this time, Teddy?"

Teddy grimaced, realizing that he seemed to have a habit of almost messing up the timeline. He certainly worried about it a lot. Time traveling was a lot more difficult then he thought. "I may have opened and read something that my dad was not supposed to read." He said.

"And that would be?" Harry pressed.

Teddy gave him a sheepish look. "A Christmas present from Sirius Black."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as his head flopped against the back of the couch. "What was it?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"It may have been a plea for Dad to listen to his side of the story. He gave a meeting time for next week. One that I am sure he didn't go too."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, from what I heard, Sirius Black was mad with revenge against Pettigrew and in the letter he said that if Dad doesn't hear him out, he would get mad with revenge against the one who had wronged him." Teddy answered.

"When did Sirius ask to meet him? Maybe I can intercept him if he decides to go." Harry said hopefully.

"Next week, by the Shack, after nightfall. He didn't give an exact time." Teddy answered.

"Day before the rest of the students return from break. I'll just have to stay up all night to make sure I intercept him." Harry said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Remus glanced at the pledge again when Teddy had left. He did remember writing it back when they were so innocent and young. They had believed they would go through everything together, that they would always be together. He glanced down at the back of his right hand. Like Black, he was able to see the faint paleness of the scar. He shook his head at their stupidity. To write the pledge, they all had made a small cut on the back of their right hand. They had managed to fill the lid of an ink bottle with their blood. Remus had used their mixed blood to write the pledge. He was against doing it that way, but once Sirius and James put their minds into doing something there was no stopping them.<p>

He threw the pledge on the bed next to him and picked up the letter. He read through it again, shaking his head at Black's lies. He wasn't as clever as Remus thought if he truly believed he would meet him alone.

Yet…

Remus glanced at the pledge next to him and skimmed the letter again. This did not seem like a madman bent on finishing what he had started. He shifted in his seat in thought. Black was right as well. He did not receive a trial nor did anyone give him much of a chance to get his side of the story.

Remus shook his head. He couldn't believe his mind was going down that path. If he didn't do it then who and how? He was the secret keeper. Unless Voldemort had somehow managed to break the Fidelius Charm, which Remus doubted, then there was no way Sirius Black could be innocent…right? Plus, he was laughing…_laughing_…like a madman when he was arrested. How would he explain that?

But…Sirius wasn't always like that. There was no way he was like that in school. Sirius was the first one to truly accept him after finding out he was a werewolf. He was by his side when Peter ran from him and when James gave him that uncomfortable, uncertain look. Sirius and Remus became friends before James accepted a Black into Gryffindor. Remus, being the awkward and anti-social kid and Sirius being a Black in Gryffindor. They were both outcasts. Although, Sirius and James had become closer then thieves, they were like brothers and they had a special bond, Remus had understood Sirius better, at least early in their friendship. Remus was the first to realize that his home life wasn't healthy. He understood why Sirius did not want anyone to know or question him about a bruise on his arm. They had a better understanding and that was what brought them close in the first place. It wasn't until James grew up more, mentally, that Sirius began relying on him more and telling him more of his problems. What made that boy betray them? There had to be more too it.

Remus shook his head, once again wondering why his mind was heading down that path. Sirius Black did it. He was not innocent. Remus glanced at the letter and pledge once again. He needed to confront him, he realized. He had to know why Black did it. Remus might die next week, if it was a trap, but he needed answers.

Then there was Teddy. There was something about that child…He shook his head. He called him 'cub'. Cub? Where did that come from? Why did he call him cub? It felt so natural, as well, when he said it. It just slipped out like his mouth had a mind of its own. He didn't understand it. Who was Teddy Moon?

* * *

><p>That week pasted by in a flash. Teddy spent his time with Hermione and it upped his mood. He didn't feel as lonely as he did in the beginning of the term. Harry was able to see the difference. Teddy was happy and did not confine himself to the library and his rooms. He and Hermione started to hang out together in Harry's private quarters, much to Harry's frustration. Where he usually wore his glasses, he now had to make sure his contacts were in before leaving his bedroom. There were times when he walked into the study to find Hermione sleeping on the couch. He was glad Hermione had someone to talk to this time around. There were times when they left for the day and Harry had no clue where they gone, but he wasn't worried. He trusted both Teddy and Hermione not to do anything foolish.<p>

It was late in the evening a week after Christmas when Harry walked down the Entrance Hall to see if Remus would show up under his Invisibility Cloak. Knowing this might take awhile, Harry sat down on the ground next to the door and pulled out a book on magical objects. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. How on earth did his father and his friends make that bloody map? It was taking Teddy and him forever to find a small part of the process of making the map. Were they possibly looking in the wrong place? Maybe they didn't find it in a map-making book. Perhaps they found it in an advance book on magical locator spells or some random book on unique magical spells for objects. That was a possibility.

He didn't know how long he sat there before Remus showed up, but it must have been sometime past midnight. His butt was hurting him from sitting on the hard ground for so long. He quietly closed his book and watch as Remus stood at the bottom step of the Entrance Hall. He looked undecided. He glanced at the letter in his hand then at the door like he was unsure if he wanted to go through with it. Harry decided not to come out until he knew for sure if Remus was going to go see Sirius. He was bundled up to go outside, but he didn't look committed.

Remus sat on the last step and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. The letter sat uncaringly on his knees. "Oh, James, what I should do?" He murmured to himself. He sat in silence for a moment, almost like he was waiting for a divine answer from his late friend. He sighed when nothing happened and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He stood up and took a step towards the door. Seeing this, Harry stood up as well. He, as quietly as he can, shifted over to the stairs to make it look like he was coming from the kitchens.

When Remus touched the doors to open them, Harry was ready. Having stuffed his Invisibility Cloak into his pocket, he was out in the open. He smiled, acting like he didn't know the conflict Remus was in at that moment. He backed up a few steps, quietly before rushing down them again. "Remus!" He exclaimed.

Remus jumped slightly, not aware he had an audience. He turned. "Harry." He gave him a forced smile.

Harry made his way over to him. "You going for a walk?" He asked.

Remus backed away from the door. "Yes, I was…was feeling a little restless. What are you doing up at this time?" He asked, trying to turn the conversation away from him.

"Getting something to eat. You weren't the only one restless tonight. Miss. Granger's been having a rough time with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and, so, she's been hanging out with Teddy in my quarters. They were talking for hours. It kept me up." Harry explained. "Mind if I take a walk with you? I could do with a little outside air and I'm sure those two teens are still up, with tomorrow being the last day before classes starts again. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep while they are up." He chuckled.

Remus chuckled as well, but it seemed fake. He nodded his head. "If you want, I don't mind."

They walked out into the snow together. It was cold and there was a slight breeze that came from across the lake. It was a clear sky with bright visible stars. The stars and the few lit lamps from the Hogwarts corridors were the only light, but it was enough for them. The snow crunched under their feet as they walked along the lake.

"What got you restless?" Harry asked. He was unable to reunite the two friends, but that didn't mean he wouldn't lend an open ear.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and looked across the lake. "An old former friend of my wants to talk."

"And you don't want too?" Harry asked.

Remus gave him a look. "He's a former friend for a reason. I can't forgive him for what he did. I won't forgive him. He did…something against the bounds of friendship and brotherhood, the worst possible thing. The very worst." He whispered the last sentence almost to himself.

By this point, they had made it to the Forbidden Forest. "Sounds pretty serious, more serious then sleeping with his best friend's girl." Harry commented.

Remus nodded. "It's more serious than that."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a companionable silence. The chilly air did nothing to persuade them from going inside. It was nothing a simple warming spell couldn't fix.

"You ready for the students to come back?" Harry finally asked after nearly a half an hour of silence.

They stopped walking and Remus leaned against a tree with a chuckled. He nodded. "Not many teachers would say this, but, yes, I can't wait for the students to return. I actually enjoy teaching."

Harry chuckled and looked into the forest. He paused when he saw a certain dark figure lying on the ground. His ears pulled down and his sad eyes stared unseeing at the ground. The black dog looked like the most pitiful creature Harry had ever seen. He quickly looked away before Remus caught on, allowing Sirius to overhear their conversation. "It's not natural how much you like teaching." Harry joked.

Remus laughed. "It's perfectly natural. Why else would anyone teach if they didn't like it? It's all you other professors that aren't natural for not enjoying it." He joked back.

Harry smiled in good humor. "I guess you have a good point, but you enjoy it way too much and I am quite sure the Potions professor doesn't agree with you."

Remus shook his head. "Yes, I am sure. I often wonder what got him into the job as teacher. He seems to particularly hate children." He chuckled.

"That's for sure. He doesn't seem to like his own House." Harry pointed out with laugh.

Remus chuckled again before turning somber in thought. "I haven't laughed that good in a very long time." He said absentmindedly.

"Life is rough for you?" Harry asked as he walked over to another tree and leaned against it. He turned his body to face Remus, using his shoulder to hold him up against the tree.

Remus chuckled drily. "You can say that." He looked at the towers of Hogwarts. "My seven years at Hogwarts were my best years of my life and the only best solid time of my life."

"Solid?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. There have been great moments before Hogwarts, with my parents and there have been moments after Hogwarts that were prefect, like James and Lily's wedding and the birth of Harry, but underneath those happy memories was a poor, jobless man trying to make it by on his own, running into one problem after another and trying to hid just how bad it was from his friends." He gave Harry a look. "I didn't want their charity nor did I want to feel like I was using them for money. They would have given me anything I needed, but I needed to live on my own. It was difficult and…rough. My years at Hogwarts were a wave of good consent memories. I had no worries then." Remus explained. "I was happy and content. I haven't been that happy or content since then."

"Things will get better for you." Harry said, thinking of Tonks and Teddy. "I'm sure of it."

Remus grinned humorlessly, but didn't respond. Harry knew he didn't think that was possible for him. "We should head in." He said.

Harry nodded. "I agree. It is quite late. Teddy and Miss. Granger should be asleep by now." They made their way back inside taking about insignificant things all the way to Remus' private quarters. Harry left him there once he was sure Remus wouldn't leave again to meet Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>It might be a loooooong while before I update again...I have caught up to where I last written and I have other more pressing matters to attend to...sorry, but please review! it will help!<strong>


	16. Unnerving and Cold

**Chapter 16:**

"We don't have much longer, Uncle Harry! The next Hogsmead is February twelfth. That's a month away and we are nowhere close to finding out how to alter the map!" Teddy complained as he threw the book on unusual jinxes onto the table. It was the day the students return from their Christmas holidays and they were once again trying to find a way to alter the map.

Harry sighed and nodded as he stared off into the distance in thought. "…I could bring up the topic to Remus, I suppose." He said hesitantly. He wasn't good on tact, but Teddy was right. They were running out of time.

Teddy gave him a look. "And how are you going to do that, Harry?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'll think of something." He sighed. "You should go hang around school and try to narrow down our list of students. We have been slacking. I'll…I'll find Remus." He said with a grimace. He had no idea how he was going to break up the topic. He would just have to wing it and hope for the best. "Meet me back here in…say, an hour. That should give me enough time to wiggle the truth out of him. I hope." He said under his breath, as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Remus was in his classroom, sitting up for tomorrow's lesson with his Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fifth year class. It looked like they were going to do a mock dual in front of the classroom. The desks were pushed back and the teacher's desk was off to the side to give room for the large platform that looked remarkably like the one from second year. Harry mentally winced at that memory.<p>

"Morning, Remus." Harry greeted as he walked through the opened door. He paused and eyed the dueling platform. "Oh, that looks fun." He noted before moving forward and sitting on top of a desk in the first row.

Remus looked up with smile. "You like dueling, I am assuming." He noticed as he manually pushed the four step stairs to the platform.

Harry laughed. "I sure love a good duel. Friends back home think I'm the greatest, but…" He thought of those who taught him how to duel, Remus included. "I know I'm not. I'm sure Mad-Eye Moody and Albus Dumbledore has me beat." Of course, the time he came from they were deceased.

Remus gave him a look before jumping on the platform to sit. "You should help me demonstrate tomorrow."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Love too, but can't. I have my own class to teach. The sixth years are learning about dragons." His eyes lit up as he thought about all his experiences with dragons.

"Yes, but you also have an assistant who happens to know everything about dragons." Remus pointed out.

Harry nodded. "True. We'll see." He paused wondering how in Merlin's name was going to bring up the subject of maps. "I'm just glad that by now the first years know their way around the school. No more latecomers."

Remus chuckled. "Yes. I had so many late first years the first few weeks of school, I couldn't teach anything important the first half hour of class."

"They should really give the first year student's a map of Hogwarts." He said, eyeing Remus. "One that would tell them where they are in the school." Remus gave him a look and Harry purposely mistaken the look as one of questioning. "For when they are lost. Some corridors look the same. They might not even know which floor they're on. A regular map will be somewhat useless then, if they don't know which floor they are on. A map showing them where they are would…well, tell them where they are." Harry explained, hoping he would divert Remus' suspicion.

It seemed too worked. Remus relaxed and gave him a grin. He shook his head. "The reason they don't do that is because it's too much work." Harry gave him a questioning look. "Do you know how they would go about doing that?" Harry shook his head. "They would have to…hack, for the lack of a better word, into the Hogwarts wards."

Harry eyes widened. "Really? Hack into the Hogwarts wards?"

Remus nodded. "Who but Hogwarts would know where everyone is within her walls? Tapping into her wards is…would be…" He corrected quickly. "…exhausting and…" He gave a small chuckle. "…and hard. They couldn't possibly do that for hundreds of students each year, but it would also mean it could never lie." His eyes sparkled with some distant memory. Harry could only guess to what it was.

With his mind still trying to process what he been told, Harry managed to groan. "So, we have to live with late first year students every year for the first few weeks." That did explain why the Marauders only made one map and not four, one for each of them.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, us poor professors." He suddenly looked down and sighed heavily.

Harry leaned forward in concerned. "Remus? Everything alright?" He asked.

Remus looked up, looking as if he had forgotten Harry was there. He forced a smile on his face and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." There was a brief pause. "Tell me about your children, Harry. You said you had…three? Was it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Two boys and a girl. James, Al, and Lillian Harrison." He smiled as he thought about his family. A pang in his heart reminded him just how much he missed them. His smile turned woeful. "James is a handful. He takes after his nam…his uncle." He managed to say quickly. It may be too much of a coincidence if he said James took after his namesake, Grandpa James. George and Fred was still, after all, the truth. "He wants to be a prankster when he grows up, just like his Uncle George." Remus chuckled. "Al is more sober, more serious and quiet. It was a relief after having James. Lillian is just a bundle of joy. She is my youngest at four. I would say she's daddy's little girl, but I think she likes Teddy more than me." He joked.

Remus chuckled. "It sounds like a beautiful family. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I still have time to work things out. I just needed to give my wife some space, that's all." He said, wishing not to discuss his fake divorcé/separation story. He would very much like to keep from lying as much as possible. "So, what about you? Have a family, ever thought of having a family?"

Remus gave him a humorless chuckle. "You know of my condition. I would never force that onto anyone. I can't ever have a family."

"Sure you can. Look at Teddy. His father was a werewolf." Harry pointed out.

Remus gave him a curious, hopeful look. "How, if you don't mind me asking of course, but how did that go? Teddy's mother…did she know?"

Harry paused, unsure what to tell him without messing the timeline or lying to him. "She knew. She didn't care. They both were wonderful parents. Their deaths had nothing to do with him being a werewolf. He was happy to have his son in his life, for that brief moment they were together. I never saw him so happy." His eyes gazed away, lost in the memory. "I never saw him look so young and happy." He gave Remus a meaningful look. "It is possible to have a family, Remus."

Remus gave a humorless grin. "I still don't think I could do it. I'm not as lucky as Teddy's father. He seemed to have some confidence that I will never have."

"You'll be surprised." Harry murmured to himself as he turned his head away. He turned back to Remus and gave him a smile. "Just don't be so negative." He hoped off the desk. "Speaking of Teddy, I should go see what he is up too. Never know with young teenagers these days."

Remus nodded. "Think about my offer for tomorrow."

Harry laughed and nodded as he headed for the door. "I will, but I can't promise anything!" He said over his shoulders as he left the room.

* * *

><p>He discovered Teddy in his private quarters, crossing out a few names on the list of students. Harry leaned against the back of the couch and read the names he crossed out. "Stephen Cornfoot, third year Ravenclaw and Summers, a fourth year Hufflepuff. Good job, Teddy. We only have two left in Hufflepuff to find."<p>

Teddy nodded and looked up. "How did it go?" He asked.

Harry sighed and walked around the couch to sit down next to him. "It's going to be harder than I thought to alter the map." He shook his head. "I don't know if we can."

Teddy gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, Uncle Harry?" He asked.

"The Marauders were a smart bunch of teenagers. Determined, strong, and mighty stubborn." He shook his head. "They hacked into the Hogwarts wards. The map is hooked in with the wards. It's insane that they were able to think of it, much less accomplish it."

"The Hogwarts wards?" Teddy asked in amazement. "What are we going to do now, Uncle Harry? Is there a way to trick the wards into thinking we are who we say we are?" He asked.

"I don't know. More research I guess." Harry said with a moan. Research was always Hermoine's thing.

Teddy nodded. "At least, this time we know what we're looking for."

Harry groaned. "No, no." He started to complain. "The library wouldn't have books on the Hogwarts wards. Not detailed books, like we need. They wouldn't even be in the Restricted Section."

"Then where?" Teddy asked.

"The Headmaster's office."

Teddy's eyes widened. "The Headmaster's office?" He slouched down into the couch. "Well, the Marauders must have nicked it. If a group of teenagers could, I'm sure you would be able to." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "_Me_? Not we? I see, you want to get your old godfather in trouble, don't you?" He teased.

Teddy chuckled. "Sorry, Uncle Harry. Maybe we could just ask Professor Dumbledore for the books. If he already knows who we are, maybe he'll give it to us without asking any questions." He suggested.

Harry slumped further into the couch and shook his head. "Albus wouldn't come to us with his knowledge, but if we go to him…that is when he'll start asking questions. If we ruin the illusion that he doesn't know, there will be nothing holding him back. We will have to _borrow_ the books from his office." He stressed.

Teddy titled his head in confusion. "Dumbledore is a very odd old man." He muttered. "How are we going to take the books?"

Harry sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll think of something." He glanced at the packet on the cocktail table. "How many more children are left to look at?" He asked.

Teddy leaned forward and flipped through the packet. "None in Gryffindor. Two in Hufflepuff. Ummm….four in Slytherin and three in Ravenclaw. Nine all together. I say we are doing pretty good."

Harry nodded. "Four months into the school year and narrowing about sixty students down to only nine, that is pretty good."

"I think we are looking for a fourth year student." Teddy guessed as he glanced through the packet again.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, eight of the nine students left are fourth years and one of the nine is a second year student from Slytherin."

"Who is he?"

"Harper." Teddy answered.

Harry leaned back in thought. "Harper? Right. I think I remember. He was…or will be a reserve seeker for the Slytherin team in a few years." He sighed. "Well, I'm going to look over my lessons for tomorrow. I've been neglecting them."

Teddy folded up the packet and stuffed it into his pocket. "I'm going to see what Hermione is doing, I suppose."

* * *

><p>Teddy tried looking for Hermione in the common room first. Lavender Brown was kind enough to check the girl's dorm room for him, but she was not there. Not at all discouraged, he tried the library next. He walked into the room of wall to wall books and glanced around, trying to find the familiar fuzzy brown hair girl, but didn't see her. There were several other students there, most of the Ravenclaws. He spotted one or two Ravenclaw fourth years that hadn't been crossed off the list yet. Gathering up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and walked towards a long, brown haired Ravenclaw sitting away from the other students. This wasn't the first time Teddy saw him in the library. He seemed to be in the library more than Hermione and that was saying something. He never spoke to anyone and kept to himself. He always wore sleeves on his arms and he had this lifeless look in his eye. Teddy recognized him from the picture in the packet, but couldn't remember his name.<p>

Teddy made his way towards him, keeping his eye out for Hermione as he went. He stopped at the table where he sat. He knew immediately that the Ravenclaw knew he was there by his tension shoulders, but he didn't look up. "Excuse me?"

The Ravenclaw slowly lifted his dull hazel eyes to him and just stared, waiting for Teddy to speak. His look made Teddy uncomfortable, but he forced words out of his mouth. "Ha…have you seen Hermione Granger? She's a third year Gryffindor and…and she's always in here." His heart was pounding in his chest, heavily and his palms felt sweaty.

The Ravenclaw shook his head and turned back to his book, not making a single sound. Unnerved, Teddy quickly thanked them and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, he pulled out the packet and glanced through the three Ravenclaw students who hadn't been crossed out yet. Marcus Belby, Grant Page, and Jeremy Stretton. Teddy leaned over a table and took out a muggle pencil from his bag. He underlined the name Grant Page and put a note to the side: _Keep an eye on him._

Teddy glanced at the other fourth year Ravenclaw student that was in the library. Marcus Belby. He was a dark haired, dark eyed fellow, who always stayed away from crowds and sat alone. Marcus Belby was staring right back at him, his eyes cold before turning back to his book. The look sent chills down his spin.

Teddy underlined his name as well and wrote a note by his name: _Cold. Keep an eye on him, too._

He put the packet in his pocket and continued to look around the library for Hermione. He found on the second floor of the library, in a corner reading on werewolves. He joined her and they started to whisper, but his mind was still on Page's unnerving look and Belby's cold stare.

* * *

><p><strong>No joke: Slow updates for now on<strong>

**Question: You want extremely slow updates, but longer chapters or slow updates, but short chapters, like this one?**

**Please review and let me know!  
><strong>


	17. One Problem Solved

**Chapter 17**

The chance to get into Albus' office came a few days afterwards in the evening. January the sixth found Harry already in the Headmaster's office discussing the incident with Buckbeak and the trial. Harry was pacing as Albus watched him from his sit behind the desk. "Hagrid was just doing what any other teacher would have done. This is nonsense!"

Albus nodded. "I agree, but the Malfoy's are an influential family. There is little I could do. I am exhausting all my connections, but I don't think that would be enough."

Harry paused in his pacing near the bookshelf, trying to look like he was just gazing in thought, but was looking at the titles, trying to find the book he needed. Knowing Ablus, he would have disguised it as a harmless, silly book, if it was on the shelf at all. He turned his back to the shelf. "I should have been there. Maybe I could have stopped Mr. Malfoy from being stupid, pardon my disrespect for a student. I should…"

He was interrupted by the office door flinging opened and Remus storming in. The werewolf didn't seem to notice Harry in the room at all. He leaned over Albus desk and glared at him. "He remembers!" He growled.

"Pardon?" Albus asked innocently.

"Harry remembers that night! He was only fifteen months old. How could he remember that night? You told me there will be no, _no_ psychological damage at that age. That Harry would be happy and well cared for. That he wouldn't remember! _You_ told me he wouldn't remember! What if he's been having dreams, nightmares about it his whole life? He wouldn't be able to understand it. He could have been scared. A young child living in fear of sleeping!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing that was a bit extreme. Sure, he did have nightmares his whole life about that night and he didn't understand it, but he certainly didn't fear bedtime because of them and they usually ended with him on a flying motorcycle. And…well cared for and happy? Ha, that was a laugh. He was the complete opposite.

Albus looked surprise, for once. "He remembers?" he asked with mild interest.

"Yes!" Remus snapped. "You have to do something about those dementors. They are bringing more of the memory to the forefront of his mind! He shouldn't have the memory of his parent's death. That shouldn't be the _only_ memory he has of them!" Remus continued to rant. "He heard his mother's screams and his father…" He sighed and his shoulders slumped down with grief. "…he heard James. Harry said James had sacrificed himself to give his family time to…to escape." He said sadly.

Albus nodded. "That sounds like something James would have done." Remus nodded in agreement.

"He's been asking about Sirius Black and I don't know what to tell him. I don't know how to tell him." Remus admitted softly. "Or that I'm able to."

Harry took the moment of silence to speak up. "Um…" Remus head snapped to him and his eyes widened in surprise. "…do you want me to…you know, go?" He asked uncomfortably, waving his hand towards the door.

Remus shook his head almost tiredly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

Albus eyes twinkled as he stood up. "Why don't you wait here, Professor Harrison, while I walk with our Defense professor down to his private chambers? We still have things to discuss, I believe."

Harry held back the chuckle, but rolled his eyes as he nodded. "Of course, Headmaster." He said, knowing exactly what Albus was doing. "I'll just look over your book collection if you don't mind."

"No, no, that's not a problem. You might find the book on how to make lemon drops very informative. You may even borrow it for awhile, if you wish." He said, his blue eyes still twinkling with wisdom. He turned to Remus. "Come. We'll discuss this on the way down to your quarters. Now, as I said before, I did all that I could too…"

The door closed behind them and Harry didn't hesitate to turn back to the bookshelf and look for the book on lemon drops. There were several of them, but only one of them was about making them. He picked it up and flipped through the pages to double check. He nodded and hid the book in his robes.

When Albus came back later, Harry was sitting on the chair across from his desk and they continued to talk about the trial of Buckbeak. Nothing more was said of the bookshelf or the 'lemon drop' book.

* * *

><p>Teddy was flipping through the book for the seventh time a few weeks later. He shook his head, still not making much sense from it. He looked up when Harry came in, holding two cups of hot coco. "I still don't understand the contents of the book, Harry." He said, grabbing the offered mug. "It's too advanced. So complicated."<p>

Harry sighed and sat on the ground next to him. "Neville said he'll come by tomorrow to help me look over it."

Teddy perked up. "He's coming by? I haven't heard from him since Christmas!" He took a sip of the hot coco. It warmed his body instantly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we'll be trying to figure this out…" He nodded towards the book. "…and comparing notes." He gave Teddy a look. "You, however, will be in class, but I will see if he could stay for dinner."

Teddy placed the book behind him, on the cushion of the couch. "Let's hope you two will be able to make sense of it. We have less than a month before the Hogsmead trip."

Harry agreed. "I could tell you one thing." Teddy glanced at him with interest. Harry grinned. "It was defiantly your father that made the map possible. He would have been able to understand it. My father and Sirius would have gotten the book, somehow, and he would have been the one discovering its secrets."

Teddy flushed with pride for his father as he glanced up at the window. He could just see the bottom portion of the full moon. "How old were they when they made the map?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Harry said in thought.

Teddy turned to face his godfather. "Do you know?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe I do know. They started the animagus process at the end of their second year or the beginning of their third and finished it their fifth year. I could imagine they started and finished the map around then. It's very advanced magic. I could not imagine third year students being able to accomplish it, but they could have started it then, I suppose."

"There was no way they hacked into the Hogwarts Wards as a third year student." Teddy noted.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I do believe they would have waited until they were older to do that." He frowned. "Unfortunately, I never took the chance to ask your father or Sirius much about their past. I still know very little. My own fault, I suppose. We were in the middle of a war. It didn't seem the time to ask them about my parents first date or their first kiss. I was more focused on Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Teddy eyes lightened up. "Maybe this could be our chance. Do you think there's a way to ask my father about his past?"

Harry sighed. "Teddy, we shouldn't press our luck."

"I thought your luck was endless?" Teddy asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I heard you have too much 'sheer dumb luck'." He quoted.

Harry's mouth opened in mock offense. "You've been talking to Professor McGonagall for far too long, young man. I must retaliate and I know exactly where to strike."

The rest of the night was filled Teddy's laughter as his godfather struggled to tickle his side.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville sat side-by-side on the couch in the study. The open book on the Hogwarts wards was laid out in front of them. "This is useless. How in Merlin's creation did your father and his friends do this?" Neville asked. "Hermione would be useful right about now."<p>

Harry nodded in agreement as he half heartedly flipped through the pages of the book. As he flipped his eyes caught something and he immediately sat up. "Hold on." He started to flip backwards, trying to find the page he saw. "Here," he said, pointing to a diagram.

Neville looked it over and nodded. "That tells me nothing," he admitted.

Harry nodded. "Alone it does, but…" Keeping one hand on that page, Harry flipped to another diagram a few pages away. "…if we use this one at the same time…" he hinted.

Neville eyes widened as he caught on. "…We would be able to get a written report of all those in the in castle. All they had to do was hook it into their map. That is just brilliant!"

Harry leaned back against his chair. "And Professor Snape thought we couldn't live without Hermione Granger."

Neville chuckled. "Then next stop is getting the map."

Harry nodded and frowned. "I'm still trying to think how to do that."

Neville leaned forward and asked, "Can't you just intercept Professor Snape before he takes it to Professor Lupin?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought of doing that, but…" He sighed.

"But…?" Neville pressed.

Harry looked over at him and sighed again. "When Snape left me with Remus, he…he chewed me out for not bring the map to a professor."

Neville shook his head, not understanding the issue. "Don't you want to prevent that?"

"Not really. I'm not counting Snape, there is nothing parental about his consent yelling, but when Remus became stern at me for keeping the map a secret, it felt…different. It was the first time someone yelled at me because of my safety. He opened my eyes when he told me not to let my parents sacrifice be in vain."

Neville eyes widened. "He said that?" he asked, astonished the calm, soft spoken professor could say something like that.

"Well, he didn't say that in so many words, but that was gist of it," he admitted. "It's something that thirteen year old boy needed to hear. I want him to that that experience of being yelled at for his safety. He won't see it that way at first, but he'll understand soon enough. He would appreciate the effort before long."

Neville didn't dispute his wish. He nodded in agreement. "Maybe, instead of Snape catching you, you could catch…well, you," he finished awkwardly. "It's not like young you know the difference between a revealing spell and this…" he said, pointing to the book.

Harry thought it over, trying to figure out how that would work. He slowly nodded. "That might work if I tell Remus I know about the Marauders from Minerva. Or get him to tell me about that before getting the map." Yes, he thought, that might work. The only problem he foresaw was Malfoy. Snape caught him only because Malfoy told him about seeing him in Hogsmead.

"You staying for dinner?" he asked his old friend. "Teddy would like to see you."

Neville nodded. "I would love to stay for dinner. Nothing beats the Hogwart's house elves home cooked meals."

* * *

><p>After a relaxing dinner, Teddy almost hopped back to the common room. Things seemed to be going well for him. They were finally getting somewhere with the map, Neville narrowed his list of home schooled suspects down to four and Teddy had two suspects down at Hogwarts. Things were looking up for them.<p>

"…let you in without the proper password, young man!" Teddy heard the portrait of Sir Cadogan say as he turned the corner.

Teddy paused and saw Neville standing in front of the painting with a desperate look on his face. He was digging through his pockets, looking for something. "Isn't it balderdash?" he asked with a whine.

"You squire, that is incorrect," Sir Cadogan said.

"Neville?" Teddy asked stepping closer.

The boy turned and stared at him in relief. "Teddy! Do you know the password? I had them written down so I could remember them, but my list is missing! He kept changing the password. I had to write them down! I couldn't remember them!"

Teddy eyebrows raised in interest. He was missing his list of passwords. That must meant Sirius Black was going to break into their common room any night now. "It's okay, Neville," he reassured.

"Good even, my fine young yeomen!" Sir Cadogan called out before Teddy had a chance to give the password. Teddy turned and saw Young Harry and Ron heading towards them. In Harry's hand, was his Firebolt. "Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," Ron muttered to the portrait.

Neville turned to them and explained his predicament. "I had him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

Teddy placed a calming hand on Neville's arms. "It's alright, Neville. We know the password." He turned to the portrait. "Oddsbodikins," he said. The portrait immediately swung opened.

Neville sighed in relief. "Thank you, Teddy."

Teddy just smiled in return and entered the common room behind Ron and Young Harry. He was immediately surrounded by a crowd trying to see the Firebolt. Teddy was pushed and shoved as he tried to make his way out of the crowd of Gryffindor students. They were all admiring the broomstick and asking to ride it. The nose level was high. Teddy finally, after being elbowed in the gut, made it to the boy's staircase. He shook his head at the Quidditch fanatics before making his way up to the Third Year boy's dorm room.

He closed the door behind him and headed to his bed. He sat cross-legged on top and pulled his school bag over. He had one last thing to do for his homework. He had been holding it off until the last minute, hoping the pressure of needing it done for his first class tomorrow would help him think. It was boring and he couldn't find the answer. He opened his text book and pulled out his half completed parchment. He stared at the page, hoping the answer would just pop out for him. He sighed, becoming bored already and looked around the room. His eyes narrowed at Ron's bed. There was something red on the sheets. It was a small red spot, like liquid. He tilted his head to the side and sniffed the air. However, one trait he didn't get from his werewolf father would be a keen sense of smell.

The door banged opened and Ron ran in with Harry's Firebolt. He went straight for Harry's bed, not even bothering to look at his, and set it down.

"Umm, Ron?" Teddy asked before Ron could head back out. The ginger haired boy paused and gave him a questioning look. Teddy pointed to Ron's bed with his quill. "What is that on your bed?"

"What's what?" Ron asked before turning to face his bed. He suddenly froze as he caught sight of it. He walked over and took a closer look at the red stuff. He gasped. "Scabbers?" he called out looking around his bed. He picked something off the floor and let out a strangled yell. Without warning, he tore his sheet off his bed and ran out of the room. Teddy blinked in surprise at his sudden rough movements and eyed the opened door.

"LOOK!" he heard Ron yell from the common room. Teddy got off the bed and headed towards the door. "LOOK!" Ron yelled again. "SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Teddy headed down the stairs and peered into the common room curiously. Ron was standing over Hermione and Harry with the sheet in Hermione's face. Everyone in the common room was watching in stun silence. "BLOOD! HE'S GONE!" Ron continued to yell. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N—no," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down on the cocktail table with Hermione's homework. From his angle, Teddy couldn't see what it was, but it shocked Hermione and Harry into silence. "FUR!" Ron yelled. "YOUR BLOODY CAT'S FUR!"


	18. Dormitory Panic

**SURPRISE! An update! The longest chapter yet and you guys didn't even have to wait that long! Can't grantee it would stay that way...still expect long waits and short chapters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Things had quickly gotten awkward for the rest of the third year Gryffindor students. The fight between Hermione and Ron seemed to have everyone stepping around eggshells. They didn't know who side to take when they get thrown into the middle. Soon, Hermione and Ron seemed to completely stop talking altogether. Teddy was glad he wasn't young Harry, who had the misfortune of being torn between Hermione and Ron.

That very quickly became old news after the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch game. Everyone was now talking about Harry's patronus and the four _unfortunate_ Slytherins who met the protective stag. That became the talk of Hogwarts for the rest of the day. The party in the Gryffindor tower seemed to have been the wildest one of all after that. Teddy tried to maintain his responsible self and told himself to go to bed early and finish his homework before joining the party, but, as he reasoned with himself, his mother _was_ Nymphadora Tonks and his father _was_ a Marauder. He ended up joining the party before his homework was done and stayed until the very end, which was well late into the night. At least he didn't spend the whole time partying, he did talk to Hermione about the book she was reading before Harry came over to talk to her. Of course, Ron had to make a comment about Scabbers that sent Hermione running to her dorm room in tears.

Professor McGonagall finally came in looking tired in her nightgown around one in the morning to send them to bed. At that point, Teddy was glad for the excuse to go to bed. He crawled into his four post bed and snuggled in his pillow. He could hear the others quickly doing the same. After a minute of hearing them shuffling around, he began to hear the deep breathing and snoring of his sleeping companions. He turned to his side and stared out into the darkness. He had forgotten to close his curtains, but he was much to snug and tired to reach up and close them now.

He yawned and closed his eyes to join the rest of his dorm mates in dreamland just as he heard the faint sound of a door creaking opened. His eyes popped opened. With the light from the moon and stars outside, he could see the door of their dorm room slowly opening. He froze, his tired mind trying to figure out what was going on. Something large, dark, and four-legged slipped into the room and Teddy found himself relaxing as he remembered. He didn't know exactly when, but he knew Sirius Black was supposed to break in at some point.

The four-legged dog's silhouette figure grew in to a two-legged man. The man reached for something on his person and pulled it out. The light of the moon glittered off of something sharp in his hands as he walked closer to the curtains around Ron's bed. Teddy lifted his head, but didn't dare make any more movement, not wishing distract him. Sirius leaned forward slowly and raised his hand in the air. Teddy finally saw what it was. A long knife. He couldn't help the gasp that passed through his lips. Seeing something was different then hearing about it.

Sirius Black froze and his head snapped towards Teddy's direction. Teddy quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He kept his ears opened to movement, but couldn't hear anything. He was just about to crack his eyes opened for a peek when a hand suddenly covered his mouth. His eyes popped opened and he made a surprised 'mhmm' sound against the palm of the hand. He stared wide eye at the wild, dirty looking figure bending over him.

"You really think I would be fooled? You are the only one with their curtains opened. You would have been the only one to see me," Sirius rough voice whispered quietly. Teddy mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that earlier. Sirius' face got closer, as if trying to see him in the dark. His eyes were narrowed. "I need you to be quiet until I kill the rat. I apologize before hand, but I have no wand and I really don't have a lot of time."

With his one hand still over Teddy's mouth, he quickly pulled him out of bed with his other hand. Teddy shivered when he felt the blade of the knife against his back as he stumbled out of the bed. Sirius quickly wrapped an arm around him and covered his mouth again. Teddy barely struggled, knowing, even being treated like this, he was safe. But, Merlin, thank goodness he knew Sirius Black was innocent and was just after Peter Pettigrew or this would have been the most frightening thing of his life.

Sirius started to drag him with one arm back towards Ron's bed, talking quietly as he did. "I'm sorry for this. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, promise. I'm sorry. I'm not here to kill you. Just the rat," he muttered. "That rat is going to die by my hand tonight. He is going to be the only one who dies." He started to sound crazy to Teddy, crazy with revenge. "That bloody, traitorous rat," he cursed.

They were now by Ron's curtains and Sirius, impatiently, started slashing at them, waking Ron up in the process. At first Ron couldn't seem to understand what he was seeing. He blinked up at them as Sirius glanced around his bed for the rat with the knife raised, ready to stab the rat as soon as he saw him. Ron's eyes then widened and he screamed bloody murder. "AAAAAHHHH!" he yelled. He scrambled back, away from the man with the knife and raised his arms in self-defense. "NOOO!"

Realizing Ron was going to wake everyone up, Sirius threw Teddy away from him. Teddy fell on to Ron's bed with a 'wuf' as everyone woke up. The felon rushed towards the door.

"What's going on?" Seamus Finnigan asked sleepily from the other side of the room.

The dormitory door slammed shut just as heads were appearing from their curtains. Teddy sat up and rubbed his cheek. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a red mark from the tight hold his mother's cousin had.

A light flickered on as Dean Thomas lit his lamp. Teddy glanced at Ron who was staring back at him aghast. "Black!" he shouted. He finally tore his gaze from Teddy and looked at the other boys. "Sirius Back! With a knife!" he yelled. He glanced back at Teddy. "He…he was holding Teddy hostage!"

"_What?_" one of the boys asked.

"Sirius Black! He slashed my curtains! It woke me up!" Ron took over before scrambling out of bed to run towards the door. Everyone followed. Doors from the other dorm rooms opened and the voices of sleepy, tired students called to them, most annoyed, some curious.

"Who shouted?"

"What are you doing?"

The common room was empty when they got there. The fire lay dying in the fireplace. There were bottles and plates still lying around from the party. Proof that Sirius Black didn't wait long after the party to break in, as the house elves still haven't gotten around to cleaning it up.

Ron leaned over the back of the couch, breathing heavily. Dean Thomas walked up to him. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" he asked.

Ron snapped to him defensively. "I'm telling you, I saw him!" He pointed to Teddy. "Ask Teddy! He saw him too! He was holding him hostage!"

The others turned to Teddy, looking for confirmation. Under the pressure, all Teddy could do was nod. Some jaws dropped and eyes widened at the realization that a deadly murderer had been in the dorm room.

"What's all the noise?" a sixth year student asked from the staircase. He looked annoyed and hung over as he leaned against the railing and glared at them with bloodshot eyes. Several other boys were appearing looking just as annoyed.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!" a seventh year girl reminded them as she came down the girl's staircase. Several other girls appeared, tired, annoyed, and curious as well.

Fred Weasley grinned brightly as he stepped beside the sixth year boy with George. "Excellent, are we carrying on?" he asked, talking about the party. George grinned as well, looking just as ready for another round of partying.

Percy rushed into the common room with his Head Boy badge pinned to his pajamas. He looked even more annoyed then the sixth year boy about being up at this time. "Everyone back upstairs!" he called out.

"Perce, Sirius Black!" Ron turned to his older brother with wide, fearful eyes. "In our dormitory! With a knife!" He seemed unable to form proper sentence with his frantic mind. "Teddy, a hostage!"

The whole common room was able to hear him and it went still as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Nonsense!" Percy automatically denied. "You had too much to eat, Ron. It was a nightmare."

Ron looked offended. "Ask Teddy!" he yelled pointing to Teddy. "I'm tel…"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall interrupted as she burst into the common room. The portrait slammed shut behind her and she glared at everyone. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!" She gave a special hard, disappointed glare at Percy.

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said, indignantly. "I was just telling everyone to go back to bed. Ron woke up after a nightmare…"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron suddenly yelled. "JUST ASK TEDDY! HE SAW HIM TOO!" He turned to Professor McGonagall. "PROFESSOR, WE SAW SIRIUS BLACK! HE HAD TEDDY HOSTAGE AND HE HAD A KNIFE! I WOKE WITH HIM STANDING OVER ME WITH A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him. She then glanced at Teddy as well, as if looking for confirmation. Teddy froze under her stare. He knew he would have to confirm Ron's story, but what should he do when they ask him if Sirius Black said anything to him? It might give his father a suspicion to Sirius' conviction. He wanted to talk to his godfather before telling anyone what happened. Luckily, she didn't wait for a confirmation. She turned back to Ron. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly enter the common room without a password?"

"Ask Sir Cadogan! Ask Teddy!" Ron protest. Teddy's face flushed under the attention he got after Ron yelled that.

"Mr. Moon?" the professor asked him. She was now asking for confirmation. All he was able to do was nod quietly. Her eyes narrowed before heading off to open the portrait to speak to Sir Cadogan. Everyone listened into the conversation with anticipation.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man into the Gryffindor Tower?" Everyone heard Professor McGonagall ask clearly.

"Certainly, my lady!" the portrait answered almost proudly.

There was a silence as everyone soaked in the answer with stunned surprise.

"You…you did?" Professor McGonagall sounded like she hoped she heard wrong. "But…but the password!"

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan announced. "Had the passwords for the whole week," he continued. "Read 'em off a piece of paper, he did."

With her face as white as chalk, Professor McGonagall returned to the silent Gryffindors. When she spoke, her voice was shaking because of her barely surpassed fury. "Which person," she stared to say in a low tone, "which dreadfully foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Teddy heard Neville squeak in fear somewhere near him and he turned just as he timidly raised a shaking hand in the air.

"Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall looked angry now. She ordered everyone to bed, except Teddy, Ron, and Neville. She sent a patronus to the Headmaster. While they were waiting, she told Teddy and Ron to sit as she yelled at Neville for being 'irresponsible' and 'foolish'. She gave out a few harsh punishments, like being banned from Hogsmead for the rest of the year and he was no longer allowed to know the password to the common room. She gave him detention and took away a bunch of points. Her last punishment almost sent the already shaken third year student into tears, informing his grandmother of his foolishness. Then, she finally sent the petrified boy back to his dorm room.

By the time she was done, Professor Dumbledore had entered the Gryffindor Tower with Madame Pomfrey and the other three Head of House. Once briefed on the situation, the Headmaster sat himself down on the cocktail table in front of Teddy and Ron. Madame Pomfrey was checking them over and the other four professors were behind them, out of their sight.

"Tell me what happened, boys," the Headmaster asked his face serious without the famous twinkle Teddy had heard so much about.

Ron immediately told him everything he knew. "I woke up to this slashing sound and, and, well, at first I thought it was a dream, but, I felt a draft and, and there he was, sir! Sirius Black! He was leaning over me with this _really_ long knife. And he had Teddy in his arm and he was covering his mouth with his hand. I screamed and he flung Teddy onto my bed and ran out!"

Professor Dumbledore turned to Teddy and the boy quickly looked down. "Teddy, is that part true?" he asked. Teddy watched Madame Pomfrey examine Ron as he nodded. "Can you tell us how you ended up becoming Black's hostage?"

Teddy opened his mouth to answer, but then clammed up. His eyes flickered up to the Headmaster quickly before glancing back down. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. What should he say? What should he leave out? Should he leave anything out?

"Sir…" Ron said quietly. "…Teddy hasn't said anything since it happened."

"He was probably traumatized," he heard Madame Pomfrey say.

"Teddy?" Professor Dumbledore asked softly. "Would you like it if your godfather was here? Do you think you would be able to tell him what happened?"

Teddy's head snapped up. He hadn't expected that offer, but was appreciative. He nodded quickly.

"Professor Flitwick," the Headmaster addressed the Charms professor. "…would you go get Professor Harrison for us?" The short professor nodded and headed out the door. "Professor Snape and Professor Sprout, would you two start the search for Sirius Black in the school?" The Potion Master and Hufflepuff's Head left the room. "Professor McGonagall, can you make sure I locked everything down?" The last request was obviously an excuse to get the Transfiguration professor out of the common room, but she left anyways without a complaint. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure you could join in the search now."

Madame Pomfrey sighed and leaned away from Teddy. "Well, I suppose both patients are unharmed, only in shock. I request they get enough rest and have an easy day tomorrow," she said sternly at them.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Of course." She shook her head and left the common room. "Mr. Weasley, you may return to bed now."

Ron blinked. "What about Teddy?" he asked. "And Sirius Black?"

"Everything is being taken care of," Professor Dumbledore assured. "Head off to bed now." He watched Ron walk up the stairs to his dormitory before turning back to Teddy. "Now, we'll just wait for your godfather to get here."

They didn't have to wait long before Harry burst into the Tower. "Teddy!" He rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled away. Teddy nodded. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well," the Headmaster interrupted. "…while you two talk, I'm going speak to a certain portrait and see to his immediate removal." He stood up. "Come and see me right after you are done here, Professor Harrision," he ordered.

Harry glanced up and nodded. "Of course, Headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction and left without another word.

Harry sat on the couch next to Teddy. "What happened?" he asked again. "I know you love seeing history in the making, but must you witness and be involved with everything?"

"Harry, it wasn't my fault!" Teddy said. "It wasn't like I was trying to witness it or get pulled into it. I just wasn't asleep yet when he came in. I had just closed my eyes when I heard the dormitory door open and I saw him come in as a dog. He transformed and pulled out a knife. I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to, but seeing the knife surprised me. I made a noise and he heard. Next thing I know, he was pulling me out of bed with his hand covering my mouth."

"And why didn't you want to tell Dumbledore this?"

"Sirius spoke to me and I didn't know what I should leave out, if anything. I wanted to run it by you first."

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"He said he was sorry, that he wouldn't harm me, but he needed me to be quiet. He said he was only there to kill the rat; that the rat was going to be the only one that dies tonight." Teddy glanced up and saw Harry nodding thoughtfully.

"I see. Well, all we have to do is withhold the information about the rat and the fact you saw him transform from a dog to a man. You could say Sirius told you he was sorry, that he wouldn't harm you, that he was only going to kill one tonight, understand?"

Teddy nodded. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded as well. "Good. Now, are you really okay?" he asked. "Something like this would have shaken anyone, knowledge of the future or not."

Teddy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Uncle Harry. It would have been a lot scarier if I didn't already know he was innocent and a good man."

Harry chuckled. "Good. Then, off to bed, young man. Sleep tight. I have to go talk to Dumbledore now."

Teddy hugged him. "Good night, Uncle Harry."

"Night, Teddy."

Teddy headed off to bed. He was the only one that slept soundly that night.

* * *

><p>Harry searched out Remus two days after Sirius broke into the Gryffindor tower, hoping to somehow get him talking about the Marauders. It would give Harry a reason to take the map to Remus, just like how Snape did when he recognized the nicknames of his school rivals. He hadn't seen Remus in two days. He knew the werewolf taught his classes, but, other than that, he made himself scarce. Harry never thought of how he would have reacted to his former best friend's actions.<p>

Remus' private chambers was the first place he looked, without success. He then looked in the library, but he wasn't there either. He wasn't in the Great Hall either or on the grounds. At that point, Harry wished he already had the Marauders Map. He took a break to teach the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sixth year class, but continued right after. He rushed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just before lunch, but he must have already missed him. Harry groaned as he stood outside the opened and empty classroom. He ran a hand through his hair in thought. Where could Remus have gone?

The hall was filled with students heading off to lunch, but he saw no one he knew well enough to ask if they saw Professor Lupin.

"Professor Harrison?"

Startled, Harry quickly turned and was met with the frazzled and confused looking Hermione Granger. There were dark circles under her exhausted reddened eyes and her hair was sticking up all over the place. Her clothes were wrinkled and her buttons were buttoned in the wrong order. She looked like a mess. Harry couldn't remember her looking this wild before. "Hermione," he greeted. "Was there something I could help you with?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head. "I was just heading to the library when I saw you here." She glanced into the empty classroom. "If you are looking for Professor Lupin, I last saw him heading towards the Astronomy Tower."

"Astronomy Tower," Harry noted out loud. "Thank you, Miss. Granger." He eyed her for a second. "Is everything alright with you?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes, Professor," she answered quietly with her eyes diverted to the ground. "Bye, sir." She walked away before Harry could talk to her further. He sighed as he stared at her retreating back through the crowd of hungry students. He knew, in his head, that she was going to be just fine, but he just couldn't shake the worry when he saw her. How had his thirteen year old younger self not see how burdened she was? How did her suffering pass him? It was completely obvious she was having trouble.

"Astronomy Tower," he repeated to himself as a reminder. He couldn't do anything about Hermione, but he still needed to talk to Remus.

* * *

><p>Remus was leaning against the railing, looking out into the cloudy sky. He didn't appear to be disturbed by Harry's entrance. He looked lost in thought. It didn't look he had gotten a lot of sleep either. Harry leaned on the railing beside him. "Looks like it's about to rain," he commented. He shivered as the cold breeze brushed passed him. It was only February and snow still coated the ground and tree tops. Remus seemed unaffected by the winter air, but, of course, he had bundled up whereas Harry hadn't.<p>

Remus nodded quietly in agreement.

Harry glanced over at him. "Everything alright, Remus? You seem distant the past few days. Since word of Black's attempt in the Gryffindor Tower, actually."

Remus stiffed at the reminder, but he shook his head anyways. "I'm fine," he spoke softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right and I'm really Sirius Black in disguise. Tell me what's really bothering you, Remus. It would help talking about it with someone less…objective sometimes." He mentally cursed his words as soon as he said them. He was trying to find a reason for Remus opening up to someone he still didn't know well. 'Objective' wouldn't have been the first word he would have chosen. "What I meant was, it sometimes helps telling someone who isn't involved." He gave him a look. "Or am I somehow involved?"

Remus let out a short breathy chuckle and shook his head. "No. You're not involved." He frowned again. There was a long moment of silence. Harry didn't think he was going to continue and was about to change the subject when Remus spoke. His voice was quite, solemn in remembrance. "It's Sirius Black." He shook his head and looked down, as if embarrassed. "I don't know what you know about my past."

"I know you two were friends," Harry interrupted. Remus snapped his head to him. "Word gets around. Snape said a few bitter words about you teaching and how you must be helping Black break in," he answered to Remus' silent question. "It's not common knowledge. I don't think the students know, but, when you're a teacher, you hear what other teachers say."

Remus looked away. "He's always been bitter and angry when it comes to me and my friends. I can't blame him for that." He shook his head and got back the the subject at hand. "We were friends. Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, we called ourselves. Four mischievous boys wracking the castle with pranks and giving the professor's headaches." He smiled at the memory. "We were closer then brothers, which made the betrayal all the worse." He paused. "It took me a few years to get pass my denial."

"Denial?"

Remus nodded. "For several years I denied what was in front of my face. I couldn't believe Black was guilty for those crimes. It didn't match the man I knew, but the facts were there. I learned to accept and believe, however, reluctant I was. I accepted he betrayed the Potters, but there was still something burning in me." He suddenly shook his head. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this," he murmured.

"Hey, I'm here to listen, not judge. You can tell me, Remus. You need this off your chest. If not me, then go to Dumbledore or McGonagall or some other friend of yours."

Remus stared up at the sky and didn't respond to him. He sighed, a forlorn sigh. "I still believed he would never harm Harry. Something in me kept remembering him with that little cub, how happy he was, how much he so clearly loved him. You can't fake that." He smiled faintly in memory.

The smile slowly left his face. "When he broke out of Azkaban and everyone was saying he was going after Harry to kill him, I didn't believe that to be the case. I didn't think he would kill him. Kidnap him and try to bring him to his side, maybe, but kill him..." He shook his head. "...no."

Harry nodded as he began to understand what got Remus so down lately. "But then he broke into the boy's dorm room with a knife and told Teddy one was going to die that night."

Remus nodded. "I can't believe I'm wrong about him. Completely wrong. I don't know him at all. Maybe Azkaban messed with his head too much. He would never have killed Harry before, never. I have to hold onto that belief."

Harry wished he could tell Remus everything, that Sirius wasn't out to kill younger him, that he was innocent, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. The silence stretched on.

"I tried to get custody," Remus suddenly said softly.

Harry snapped his head to him. "What?"

"Harry," Remus explained. "I tried to get custody of Harry a few times." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I knew I wasn't going to get it. It was mainly for myself, I guess. I had to feel like I tried. If Harry ever asks, I want to tell him that I did try. I want him to know someone does want him. I want him to know I didn't abandon him with my tail in between my legs."

Harry blinked in surprise. He had never heard this before. It meant so much to Harry that Remus did try. If the Ministry wasn't so prejudice, Harry wouldn't have been with the Dursleys. He would have been with someone who wanted him.

"I even tried to write to him a few times. Letter's came back unopened and with an extra letter from the Ministry telling me not to contact him. He wasn't allowed to get owls until his Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived."

"What about after his acceptance letter came? Did…did you try contacting him then?" Harry had to ask. He found his heart pounding with this new information. He tried imaging a life with Remus. How different would he had been if he grew up with the werewolf?

Remus sighed and shook his head. "No. He didn't know me then. I didn't think it was proper to introduce myself through a letter. I wanted to do it in person."

"Why didn't you see him in person then?"

"I…" Remus sighed. "…I don't know. Fear I guess. I hadn't seen Harry in so long. He didn't know me. All I knew was a fifteen month old baby and I knew he was no longer that fifteen month old infant. I was not the best role model. I was a werewolf who couldn't hold down a job. I had very little income coming in, sometimes none at all. I was lonely and been alone since his parents died. I couldn't always buy food or clothing. I guess I didn't want him to see me like that. I feared he wouldn't want to get to know me, that he would reject me. His father would have called my fear, irrational, but it is not something easy to fight. I did make two attempts to see him in his first year. I almost talked to him, but something or another would interrupt or come up."

Harry blinked in surprise. His green eyes were wide with his shock. "You did?" he blurted out. He blinked and shook his head. "I mean, how so? When…when did you see him?"

Remus lips twitched into a smile at some memory. "The first time was his first Quidditch game."

"You were there?" Harry asked, horrified that Remus saw his broom being cursed and his blunder of swallowing the Snitch. He tried to remember that far back, trying to recall seeing Remus there with no success.

Remus nodded and chuckled. "It was a…interesting game for sure. I never heard of a Seeker swallowing a Snitch before. His father would have been so proud. He wouldn't have stopped talking about it."

Harry chuckled as well. He would never tire of hearing about his parents. His heart burned with love for them and for everything they did too keep him alive. He pleased him to know he done them proud, even with the simplest things such as Quidditch.

Remus frowned. "I was going to approach him after the game, but I was too slow. Before I could reach him, his teammates and fellow housemates snatched him away to celebrate."

"When was the next time you saw him?" Harry asked.

"The end of the school year," the werewolf muttered. "I saw him in the hospital wing. I stayed as long as I was able too. I wanted to stay until he awoke, but the full moon prevented me. By the time I was well enough, he had rejoined the population of Hogwarts."

There was another moment of silence as Harry processed everything.

"I saw him last year as well," Remus said. "Once again, he was knocked out in the infirmary. It was right after his Quidditch match. He had to re-grow his bones. I couldn't stay long. I had a job interview to get ready for. I later heard what happened with the Chambers of Secrets. He was lucky I wasn't his guardian. I would have grounded him for life after that." That said in a wistful tone. A brief moment of silence before Remus sighed and straightened up. "Well, thank you, Harry, for listening, but I have a class to teach in ten minutes."

Harry could only nod; his mind still on what he was told. He heard Remus' footsteps as he left the Astronomy Tower. Why hadn't Remus ever told him? Harry shook his head, the answer coming to him. He had never asked and the time for such talks never came up. With a guilty heart, he left the Tower to teach his fourth year Slytherin and Hufflepuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'll try to fix them!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	19. February 12th

**Chapter 19**

February 12th came up really fast after that. With his blood rushing with anticipation, knowing this day was the day Harry would try to alter the Marauders Map, Teddy decided not to go to Hogsmead this time. Because of his decision, Teddy found himself wondering the halls, alone and wondering what he should do with his time. It was early yet and knew Young Harry couldn't possibly be coming back from Hogsmead yet. It made the day much too long when he thought about it. He needed something to do, to distract him.

He was on the third floor when he heard Young Harry and Neville talking by the one-eyed witch.

"…library and do that vampire essay for Lupin," Young Harry was saying.

"I'll come with you! I haven't done it either!" Neville said.

"Er…hang on…yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!" Teddy rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. He started to come around the corner to save Young Harry from making an utter fool of himself.

"Great, you can help me! I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all…do they have to eat it, or…" Neville gasped.

Teddy paused and curiously peaked over the corner at the pair students.

"And what are you two doing here?" It was Professor Snape. Teddy can now see his towering form in front of Young Harry and Neville. Was this when Snape takes the Map or would that be later? It must have been later, after Harry returns from Hogsmead. It was much too soon for Harry to be returning now. "An odd place to meet…"

"We're not…meeting here. We just…met here," Young Harry said.

"Indeed? You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason. I suggest…"

"There you are, Neville!" Teddy said stepping around the corner. All three of them turned to look at him. "I was waiting in the library for you, Nev." Purposely using the nickname his family would call him sometimes.

Confused, Neville stuttered, "Yo…you…you were?"

Teddy nodded. "Of course I was, Nev. We agreed to meet at library around nine thirty and it's ten o'clock now. Of course, I didn't realize you stopped to talk to Harry or Professor Snape. Hello, Harry, sir," he said with a smile, looking at each of them as he greeted them. "And, of course, if you aren't done with your vampire essay, Harry, you're welcome to join us to."

"Um…actually, I had just remembered I finish the essay last night and was…and was just about to head back to the common room to…to take a nap. Yeah, you see, I'm really tired, staying up doing that essay and all," Young Harry lied. "So, see you around."

"Alright," Teddy said brightly, ignoring the obvious and horribly told lie. "Goodbye then, Professor, Harry. Come on, Neville." Teddy dragged Neville along towards the library, knowing full well that Harry was just going to turn back around and sneak into the passageway to Hogsmead once Professor Snape was gone.

Once they were out of hearing shot, Neville said, "I don't remember planning on getting together to do the essay."

Teddy chuckled. "We didn't. I just figured I should get you out of that awkward situation with Professor Snape. However, if you do need help, we can do that right now."

Neville smiled gratefully. "Really?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, sure we can. I suggest we get our homework and head towards the Defense room."

"Why the Defense room?" the other boy asked.

"Professor Lupin wouldn't mind if we do our homework there. He'll help us if we need it. Sound good?"

"You really don't think he'll mind?" Neville asked.

"Of course not. Trust me," Teddy responded. "I'm on really good terms with him. He'll be more than willing to help."

Once they had their homework with them, they headed for the Defense room. Of course, Teddy knew Professor Lupin might not be there, there were no classes going on. But he might be in his office grading papers, which was in the Defense room, or in his private quarters. In which case, they can go to his godfather. He would help them with anything as well. He hoped his father was in the Defense room. He would take up any excuse to see the man. It would be really hard when it was time to go home. How would he ever say goodbye to him?

As Teddy suspected, the Defense room was empty of any people. Teddy walked to the front with Neville following him. He set his bag down on top of a desk. "I'm going to go see if he's in his office," he said moving toward the staircase at the front corner of the classroom. He knocked on the door.

To his relief, and secret pleasure, there was a soft reply, "Enter."

Teddy opened the door and entered. His father was at his desk with a quill in hand. There was a small stack of parchment on the desk in front of him. He glanced up when the door opened and smiled at him. "Teddy," he greeted kindly. He set his quill down and gave him his full attention. "What can I help you with?"

"Neville and I aren't going to Hogsmead and we were wondering if we can do our homework here," the boy answered.

Remus leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Of course," he said as he pushed back his chair. "I could do these," he picked up the stack of parchment, "down there just as well as up here." He glanced briefly at Teddy and grinned knowingly. "In case you or Neville need me."

Teddy grinned back at him; glad Remus realized he was doing this for Neville. He shouldn't be surprise. Obviously, as his teacher, Remus would know Teddy wouldn't need much help. He followed Remus out of the office and down the steps.

Neville looked up when they came into view. He flushed and meekly looked down.

"Good morning, Neville," Remus greeted, unperturbed about his shyness. He set his stack of parchment down on his desk and sat down. "I'll be right here if either of you need anything."

"Thanks, Professor," Teddy said as he sat down at a desk close to the teacher's desk. Neville quickly sat down in the desk next to him. They pulled out their stuff and Neville quickly got to work. Teddy stared at his finished essay and wondered what he should do now. He hadn't plan this far ahead. He just wanted to be nice to his Uncle Neville's younger self. He had all his homework done. With a sigh, he reached into his bag and pulled out a book to read.

The rest of the time passed peacefully. Once and awhile Neville would have a question that either Teddy or Remus would answer. He quickly got done with his vampire essay and through his potions essay with the help provided by Teddy and Remus. He was able to finish all his homework in record time.

* * *

><p>Harry kept a close eye on Snape, waiting for Malfoy to come to him and tell of a floating Potter head in Hogsmead. He remembered how quickly Snape came upon him once he returned to Hogwarts. If he wanted to get to the map before Snape found it, he would have to slow Snape down to give himself time.<p>

Harry looked over the corner and watched Snape enter his office. Malfoy should be coming to him any time now. He kept to the shadows to wait for Malfoy. He didn't have to wait too long. He straightened when he saw Malfoy rushing down the corridor and straight into Snape's office without even knocking.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he heard Snape snap before the door closed behind them.

Harry slipped out from the shadows and pulled out his wand. He magically locked the office door. Not an easy lock that a simple _Alohomora_ could undo, but not a hard one that they are stuck in there all day. With his job there done, Harry immediately set out to the one-eyed witch to wait for his younger self.

He didn't have to wait long by the one-eyed witch before Young Harry crept out. Harry stepped out behind the boy. "Empty your pockets, Mr. Potter."

Young Harry jumped two centimeters into the air and spun around with wide eyes. "Pr…Professor Harrison!" he gasped in surprise. His eyes flickered around as if looking for someone. "I…I thought…"

Unsure how much time he would have before Snape came upon them, Harry interrupted sharply. "Empty your pockets," he repeated.

With nervous eyes, Young Harry reached into his pockets and pulled out a bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. "My friend, Ron, gave them to me the last time he was at Hogsmead," he lied as he handed the products over.

"I'm sure," Harry said, taking the items. He glanced at the bag. "A boy like you, I can see having things such as this, but…" He held up the Map. "…what is a boy like you doing with an old piece of parchment?" He raised an eyebrow. "What is it really, Mr. Potter?"

"It's…umm…just…just a piece of parchment. I swear."

Had he really been such a bad liar? No wonder no one ever believed him. "If you aren't going to tell me, then I shall discover it myself. Are you going to tell me before I find out myself?"

Young Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "It's nothing, sir. Truly."

Harry shook his head in mock disappointment. "Stay put, Mr. Potter. Once I learn what this is, I'll be taking you to a Head of House for proper punishment." Young Harry's eyes widened in alarm for a split second, but Harry ignored him and turned away. He knew his younger self wouldn't know the difference between a revealer spell and a complex ward hacking spell, but he didn't want him to see in case he was questioned about it. Though, why would he be questioned about it, he didn't know, but he was not going to take that risk.

It took a few draining moments and frantic wand movement's before the map flashed yellow, a sign of alteration. Harry made sure his younger self was not in the position to see before quietly whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He opened it and glanced to find Teddy's name missing and his own. Now, for the tricky part; placing their fake names onto the map. He was just about to close the map when he noticed Severus Snape heading their way. "Mischief Managed." He had no time to put the fake names on it. He certainly hoped Remus wouldn't be looking for them at some point. It would be kind of hard to explain.

He was heading back to Harry with the two items still in his hands when Severus Snape came flying down the corridor, like a man on a mission. Harry placed a pleasant smile on his face. "Ah, Professor Snape, I was just about to go search for a Head of House." He could almost feel Young Harry's head snap towards him in a desperately plea not to leave him with the one professor that hated his guts. Sadly, for Young Harry, he had to do it.

"Indeed?" Professor Snape questioned before zeroing in on the thirteen year old boy.

"Yes. Here," he said lightly, handing out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the map. "I took these from him. I'll leave him in your capable hands." He turned and set a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll understand some day," he said softly before leaving Young Harry with Professor Snape.

"Come with me, Potter," was the only thing he heard before leaving hearing distance. One problem solved. With the issue of the map out of the way, they would now be able to refocus their attention to the reason they came to this time period…well, maybe. It depended on Remus and whether or not he realize two people's names aren't appearing on the map. Let's hope that wouldn't become another problem to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter yet, took forever to update...Sorry. I wanted to update before you all think I'm dead! For some reason I struggled through the last part of this chapter. I got through the first part in a breeze, but that last part...it took forever! Well, pretty please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	20. Library Discussion

**Chapter 20**

"That was a very kind thing you did for Neville, Teddy," Remus said after the classroom door closed behind a pleased Neville.

Teddy shrugged embarrassingly and glanced down at the ground. "I felt bad for him. Harry Potter looked like he had something to do and he didn't seem to know how to tell Neville and Neville just wanted a friendly face. He still feels bad about what happened on Sunday with Black breaking in. Since I wasn't doing anything, I just did want anyone else would have done."

Remus stood up from his desk and started gathering his graded papers. He flashed Teddy a proud grin. "That was very thoughtful of you and not everyone would have taken their time to help another."

The proud grin on his father's face had Teddy feeling so pleased with himself. He felt his bosom warm at the sight. All those times in the past when someone, be it his godfather or Ginny or Hermione, told him his father would have been proud of him, he never understood how it was to be on the receiving end of a parents proud look, until now. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

The door squeaked back open behind him and he turned to look. Neville stood in the doorway, looking embarrassed. His cheeks were tinted red and he was looking meekly down at the ground. "I can't get into the common room without someone with me and those trolls guarding the entrance scare me."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Nev," Teddy said as he started to gather his stuff.

"Lupin! LUPIN!" a voice yelled from the office. Teddy paused and glanced up, recognizing the voice as Professor Snape. "LUPIN! I want a word!"

Remus sighed and gave them a tight smile. "Looks like duty calls. You two enjoy the rest of the day."

Teddy nodded. "Yes, Professor Lupin." He watched as his father headed up the steps to his face, closing the door for privacy. He sighed and turned back to Neville. "Let's go."

Neville glanced fearfully to the closed office door. "Who do you think got…got him mad? You think Professor Lupin would…would be alright?" he asked nervously.

Having a faint idea what it was about, Teddy was able to nod confidently. "I'm sure he will be fine. Remember he was like on the train? He was able to perform wandless and nonverbal magic. I'm sure he can handle himself against Professor Snape."

Neville nodded as they continued their walk down the corridor. "Right. Right," he said, reassured.

* * *

><p>Sirius crept along the moist ground, slowly, as he sniffed around. He knew whose scent he was smelling, but he didn't know <em>who<em>. It was Teddy Moon, but who was Teddy Moon? He followed the scent to the little alcove area where he ran into the young boy before. It was the area he remembered Remus hiding out for privacy. He never knew that his friends knew about it, they allowed him to have his spot.

He saw the boy sitting against the large rock with a book on his lap and all bundled up warm in coat and scarf. He seemed completely focused on the book. His head was crocked to the side as he read, the same way Sirius remembered Remus use to do. Sirius didn't reveal himself to the boy. He lay down on his stomach and watched him instead. The way the boy read, his head tilted to the side, his figures fingering the corner of the page, waiting to flip it over…it all reminded him of Remus.

Did Remus have a child and not tell them? Teddy was in the same year as Harry, which meant he was born the same year as him. It might explain why Remus was so distant that year, but why didn't he tell them and why wasn't Teddy living with him. Well…he had the answer for that one. Remus was a werewolf. There were many factors that would have caused Remus to give him up at birth; the Ministry, his own lack of self-worth, the lack of financial support, and the possible reason the mother might not want him to be in their son's life. Was that also the reason he didn't tell them? He knew he couldn't keep his child, so, he didn't see the point in telling them? He might have even thought he would never see his son again.

Sirius moaned softly to himself. If only his eyes weren't so narrow back then. He might have noticed. Instead, he took Remus' behavior as suspicious and thought him a spy. How wrong he was.

Who was the boy's mother? Before meeting Teddy, Sirius had thought Remus had only been with one girl and that was back in sixth year. It couldn't have been her. Teddy would have been born years after that and the relationship between her and Remus ended horribly when she found out his hairy secret. Remus had vowed, then, to never risk something like that again. What changed? Why did he break the vow he was so passionate about? For the life of him, Sirius couldn't figure it out. Whoever the mother was, she must have been one tough cookie to ensnare Remus to her bed. That, in itself, told Sirius he would have liked her…at is if she knew Remus was a werewolf when she did and didn't care.

However, there was a small possibility he was wrong and Teddy wasn't Remus' son. He sniffed the air, catching Teddy's scent, and shook his head. Very, _very_ small possibility. There was something that was so Remus in his scent.

Sirius suddenly heard the crunching of snow as someone trended over the melting snow covered ground. He crawled backwards, instinctively ready to bolt. Teddy head popped up as his godfather came into view. Sirius eyed the tall, skinny, black-haired man with the scar on his face. Where did he fit into all of this? How did this man become godfather and guardian over Remus Lupin's son? Did either of them know? Did Remus know that this boy was his son? Sirius thought over the question and realized Remus might not have known. He had yet to see Remus with Teddy. Maybe he didn't know. Maybe none of them knew. No, someone must know. It's too big of a coincidence to have them all in one spot if no one knew.

"Harry!" Teddy exclaimed as he closed the book. He glanced up at his godfather eagerly. "Did you do it? Neville and I were in his classroom when he got called away yesterday. That must mean it worked, right? Did it work?"

Harry didn't sit down, but stood there looking a little chilled. He shook his head. "I don't know. I couldn't finish it." Sirius crawled forward slowly, wondering what in Merlin's name they were talking about. Teddy's eyes widened and Harry continued to speak. "I was only able to finish the first part. Let's hope our names don't slowly fade back into existence and he doesn't go looking for us."

Sirius blinked, utterly confused. What were they talking about?

"We are going back to focusing on our main objective now. Let's not worry about that anymore," Harry was saying. "Come. It's too cold for you to be sitting outside too long and Hermione was looking for you. I think she is going to try and coerce you into trying to help her with Buckbeaks case."

"I thought Buckbeaks case was already decided? He is to be killed," Teddy said, but he got up anyways, brushing off the mud and snow from his behind. He held the book to his side. Sirius shook his head in amusement at the non-Remus trait. Remus, and, come to think of it, Lily, used to hold the books to their chest, as if they were hugging it or protecting it from outside forces. James and Sirius use to make fun of them for it. Sirius frowned as his heart ached at the reminder of those easy, carefree days with James. All he had left of the Potters were their son and he would do his darn hardest to protect Harry Potter from any and all harm. He swore he would do whatever was in his power to protect that boy, even if it meant giving up his own life.

"That doesn't mean Hermione would give up. It just means she'll try and find a way to fight harder. Now, come, Teddy. I'm freezing."

Teddy chuckled as he followed his godfather back to the castle. Having no reason to stay, Sirius stood up and ran back into the forest to look for food.

* * *

><p>The beginning of April found Teddy back in the library, searching for Marcus Belby, Grant Page, and Slytherin fourth year, Miles Bletchley. A week ago he had literally bumped into Bletchley on the way to his potion's class. He had noticed an ink spot on his arm before the Slytherin, hastily, pushed his sleeve down.<p>

Not finding any of the three, Teddy sighed in frustration and sat down at a random table. He resisted the urge to slam his books down in frustration, knowing it would only bring unwanted attention from the rather strict librarian. He pulled out his packet of names and started to go through it. The future Dark Lord was a fourth year and not from Gryffindor. That much they did know. There was only one name left uncheck for Hufflepuff and that was Summerby. There was still three Fourth Year Slytherin's and three Fourth Year Ravenclaw. Only seven names all together. For a mission that started in September, they were doing very good, especially considering they had stopped to worry about the map.

He sighed and leaned back, staring at the packet. He had mixed feelings about seeing how many more students they had left. They were closer to finding the one they want. They were nearing the end of their mission. Soon they would return home to Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, and all the other Weasley's. They would return to their family. He frowned and corrected himself. He would only be returning to some of his family and leaving the rest behind. He would be leaving those he really wanted in his life.

"Teddy?"

Teddy glanced up and discreetly pushed the pocket under a book. "Professor Lupin!" he greeted with a forced smile.

Remus Lupin pulled back a chair across from him and sat down. He placed his folded hands on the table and leaned forward. He gave him a concern look. "Are you alright, Teddy?" he asked, sounding as concern as he looked.

Teddy blinked and glanced down. He, for obvious reasons, couldn't tell him the truth, but he didn't want to lie to his father any more then he had to. He forced a smile on his face and glanced up. He nodded. "Yes, sir," he lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Remus stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I don't know. When I saw you, you looked…" He paused as if searching for the right word. "…burdened," he finally said softly. "You know if there is anything I can help you with, I am here."

He couldn't possibly know how much that hurt and pleased Teddy. He was there to help with anything. He was offering to lend whatever help he could, for him, like a father would do. Nothing would please Teddy more than telling his father everything…and that hurt, because he couldn't, because soon his father wouldn't be there. He there now, but he wouldn't be there in the future. Even now, he could not be there in the way Teddy wanted him there. He couldn't be a father, just a mentor and professor.

"Teddy?" Remus asked in concern when Teddy failed to respond.

Teddy glanced up and struggled to say something. "My birthday is coming up real soon. I'll be fourteen."

Remus gave him a sympathetic look. "And you miss the family you left behind in America," he concluded.

"That too, but, from my birthday to the second of May, all I could think of is my parents. They died the second of May. I was barely a month old," Teddy explained.

Remus nodded in quiet understanding. "It's hard. I know. I've lost friends and family over the years and I still have trouble sleeping at night."

"But I never met my parents," Teddy protested.

"And I never met my brother."

Teddy blinked in surprise. "Brother, sir?" he questioned. He never knew he had an uncle. Why didn't anyone tell him? Or did they not know? There weren't anyone he could really talk to in his own time about his father's childhood. Almost all that knew him that young were gone. There was the Headmistress, but she had told him before that she wasn't that close to him. He was a man of little words, she had said. He kept his fears and secrets close to him. Anyone that would have known about some lost brother of his father's would be died, like Harry's father and godfather.

"Yes, my brother. He was born on an extremely cold and bitter winter. It was a rough birth that nearly killed both him and my mother. I was only seven, but I still remember it clearly. If my family had the means and money, he would have made it through that winter. With the complicated birth and the cold winter, he quickly grew sick. He died almost two weeks into his life. I don't tell you this for gossip, Mr. Moon, but so you would know I understand how it is like to miss and love someone you never had the chance to truly know," Remus warned.

Teddy nodded. "I know, sir." He grew silent and glanced down at the table top. "Is it easier, Professor?" he asked quietly.

"Is what easier, Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes flickered up to him. "Not knowing them? Is it harder if someone you know died or harder if you never even knew them?"

Remus stared at him, but Teddy could almost see his mind thinking of the question and wasn't disturbed when it took the man time to respond. "I can't say I know," he said thoughtfully. "I suppose it is harder not knowing them. You start questioning how things might have been, what they would have been like. It's speculation. All you can do is presume how it could have been. You just don't know. When you know them, you have happy memories to remember them by. You focus on how they were and not how they are. You don't have that relief if they die before you have the chance to know them."

He leaned forward. "But you do know your parents, Teddy. In the daily things you do, the way you butter toast to the way you look at yourself in the mirror, you see your parents. They never left you, Teddy. They are there, watching over you, and I know they are proud of you." He smiled at Teddy. "I would have been."

Teddy beamed back at him. One of his greatest dreams came true. His father was proud of him. It meant everything to him. "Thank you, Professor. You don't know how much that means to me."

Remus returned the smile softly and stood. "Come, Teddy. It's almost curfew. I don't want you to be caught after curfew."

Teddy stood and quickly gathered his things, slipping the packet into a book when Remus wasn't looking. He followed his father out of the library where they both stopped.

Remus turned to him. "I believe this is where we split ways. Goodnight, Teddy." With one last smile, he turned and began to walk away.

"Goodnight, Professor, and thank you," Teddy whispered as he watched his father walk away from him.

"Oh, and Teddy." Remus stopped and turned back to him.

Teddy stared at him expectantly. "Yes, Professor?"

Remus smiled. "Happy Birthday," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Teddy gave him a thankful smile. Remus nodded his head in recognition before turning and continuing his walk down the corridor.

Teddy couldn't drop the smile on his face. His father just wished him a happy birthday. It was the first one he received from his father. It was better than any gift.

"What a pathetic Defense professor we have this year," a voice behind him sneered. The smile slid from his face at the sound of the boys voice. "Is that right boys?" The question was followed by two spiteful chuckles.

Teddy fist clinched in suppressed anger as he turned to face the three Slytherin students. He recognized Draco Malfoy right away. Malfoy was never this crude in his time. Harry and him were not friends by any means, but there was some respect between them, an understanding. He never understood why there wasn't any friendship between them, until he came here and saw firsthand of their rivalry past.

Beside Malfoy were his followers, Crabbe and Goyle. Teddy was fortunate enough not to have met them before. He wasn't even sure if they were alive. For all he knew one or both of them could have died during the Second War.

"Don't say that about him, Malfoy. He is the best Defense professor," Teddy argued.

Malfoy laughed, a nasty laugh. He folded his arms across his chest like he was an adult, but it made him look silly in Teddy's eyes. "Lupin is a poor and annoying man who doesn't know what he is talking about. Just look at him! He is beneath me. My father was mad when he realized Dumbledore was hiring a nobody from nowheresville. Just a bloody halfblood."

Teddy eyes narrowed. "Professor Lupin is a good man. He is brave and noble. His financial status has nothing to do with what makes him a man. But you wouldn't know that, would you? Because all you have on you is money."

Malfoy glared at him. "You worthless halfblood twit. You know nothing about me."

"And you know nothing about Professor Lupin," he argued back.

"I know enough to be disgusted by him. Let's go, Crabbe, Goyle. Let's not waste air on this stupid halfblood." Malfoy shoved passed him, making an unnecessary effort to ram his shoulder into him.

Teddy didn't let on how much that hurt. He waited until they were long gone before rubbing his chest. He should have known there would be no point to arguing against Malfoy. He knew Remus was good man. It didn't matter if Malfoy did or not. He was just a spoiled rich boy who was afraid of his daddy.

He let go of his control and allowed his hair to change to an angry red. It took a lot of effort to hold his ability in, but knew he shouldn't be too rememberable. He sighed and started his walk to the common room.

"You're a metamorphmagus!"

Teddy cursed under his breath and turned. Hermione was standing near the opened library doors. She looked stressed and exhausted. He had, of course, heard about what happened a few days ago in Divination. Everyone in school must have heard about the 'Know-It-All Granger' storming out of a class with no intention of going back. With all he knew about his godfather's third year, he knew it was from stress. She didn't look too much better after dropping the class. Her robes were winkled and opened. Her white shirt was half tucked and half untucked from her skirt. One of her knee length socks were buddle near her ankle while the other was only half way to her knees. Her hair looked extremely frizzy and she had circles under her eyes. Her face was a little on the pale side from lack of sun and sleep.

He grimaced. "Couldn't you pretend you didn't see that," he said as he changed his hair color back to the original dark brown.

Hermione didn't look like she heard him as she walked closer with her wide eyes. "I've never seen a metamorphmagus before. Is a learned skill?" She shook her head. "Wait. I know it isn't. It's so rare to meet a metamorphmagus."

"Well get use to it," Teddy muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Teddy shook his head. "Nevermind. Can you keep this to yourself, Hermione? Please. I…I don't want attention drawn to me. I don't like it," he lied. He never minded the attention it brought him before. He thought it was rather cool himself. Everyone in his time period certainly seemed to love it.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, of course, but do you mind if I ask you questions about it? I only stumbled across metamorphmagus's this year while studying for Transfiguration. I was wondering…"

Teddy quickly interrupted. "Why don't we start heading back to the common room and I can answer your questions on the way there?" he said, not waiting to stick around the library when curfew hit.

Hermione nodded distractingly and they began to walk together towards the Gryffindor common room. "So, since you are born one, does it take any training or is it as instinctual as breathing?" she asked, not missing a beat.

Teddy answered her many questions the best he could until they reached the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know how long it will be for the next update. Going through some stressful times as school approaches.<br>**

**Please Update!**


	21. May 2nd

**Chapter 21**

Teddy's birthday came and went. He didn't get nearly as many presents this year because of obvious reasons. There were only Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville this year, but he was surprise to find a third gift from Remus. How he found out which day was his birthday wasn't really a mystery. All he had to do was ask Harry. It wasn't anything special, just a card and a chocolate bar, but it was a card he would always keep. The fact that Remus got him anything made him feel wanted.

After his birthday, as it always did, the days quickened. They flew by and, as they did, Teddy became more and more distracted. He found himself in the Defense room as early as he could and stayed after for as long as Remus allowed. He would even go when he didn't have Defense. He basically clutched to his father, afraid to let him leave his sight, as if he irrationally feared he would die on May second. He knew his behavior worried and confused Remus, but he didn't answer any of his 'What is going on? Are you alright?' questions. He _couldn't_ answer them.

Then May 2nd came.

It was the worst May 2nd Teddy remembered. Before, it was a day of mourning and celebration for the whole wizarding word. He wasn't forced to attend classes because classes were always cancelled for a day of remembrance. Harry would take him out of school for a few hours to be with family and take him to cemetery. He would grieve parents he never knew. Now, he had to force himself to get through his classes like a zombie. He couldn't go to the cemetery to see headstones that didn't exist yet and, the hardest of all, he saw how young and vibrant his mother was, and he now knew his father. He saw his father every day, taunting him with 'what might have been'.

Today was one of those days he didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts, but still went to the classroom. He went as soon as he awoke, but found the room locked. Teddy knocked, but knew his father would still be in his personal quarters. He slid to the ground and waited right next to the door for Remus to go to breakfast. He didn't have to wait long.

He quickly got to his feet at the first sign of noise from inside the classroom. It wasn't long before Remus came out of his classroom. He paused when he saw Teddy standing there. "Teddy?" He slowly closed the door and relocked it. "Is there something you need?" he asked softly. His eyes had a softness about them, as if he knew Teddy was there for more than a question on an essay.

Teddy's brain went blink. He stared at him, unable to get through the block to think of a reasonable lie. He settled with shaking his head and looking down.

He heard Remus sigh. "Teddy…" The boy looked up and Remus paused. He sighed again. "Let's head to breakfast," he said, changing what he was going to say.

* * *

><p>Remus purposely sat next to Harry at the Head Table, well aware of Teddy's eyes wondering to him every few minutes. "Harry," he said in greeting.<p>

The dark headed teacher looked his way. "Remus," he returned the greeting.

Remus was about to mention his concerns about Teddy when he noticed dark circles under the eyes of his companion. Figuring the same thing that was on Teddy's mind was also on Harry's, he softened his eyes and spoke gently. "Loss is hard, no matter how many years goes by."

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Teddy told me about his parents," Remus answered his unspoken question.

The other man blinked in surprise. "What, exactly, did he tell you?" he asked tightly, his eyes flickering over to his godson, his body tense.

Remus kept his suspicion hidden, suddenly aware there was something more to the story of Teddy's parents then he thought. Harry had become guarded all too quickly at the mention of them. "He told me they died today, thirteen years ago." He watched Harry's body relax and his curiosity peaked, but he held it in, knowing now would not be the time to question either of them on Teddy's mysterious parents. It would be rude to question it now and it wasn't any of his business.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know all too well of loss. You learn to tolerate it, but it will never go away. I learned things recently about Teddy's father that I never knew. It makes me wish things were different, that I had a chance to really sit down with him and talk."

"Why didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "At first, my godfather took most of my attention." He gave a faint, wistful smile. "I loved my godfather. He was fun, but burdened from the past. I wanted to help him and I was always concerned for his safety. He could be a little…reckless." Remus noticed Harry didn't exactly tell him why he was so concern for his godfather. A godfather should worry about the godson, not the other way around.

"When he died…." He paused. "…more pressing things took my attention. I had so much on my plate. It was hard to sit down. I was grieving and I learned things I didn't like about my possible future. Teddy's father was there, in the background, and going through his own problems. He was trying to learn that it was possible for someone to truly love him and, later, he had a family of his own and I wasn't exactly…there. I was busy with other things. It just never seemed like the best time to really sit down and talk about my parents or his past. I regret it now." He glanced over at Teddy. "I can't tell Teddy a lot about his father and I'm really the one who should."

Remus glanced over at Teddy and watched the boy quietly pick at his food. Hermione Granger was next to him, talking heatedly about something to Young Harry and Ron, but she tried to pull Teddy into the conversation. However, he didn't respond to her. "It's natural for children to cling when they are traumatized or grieving," he started to say, turning back to Harry. "But, they usually cling to what's familiar, like if a child witnesses the death of one parent, he or she would cling to their other parent. They would have some unconscious fear that if they aren't there, then their other parent would die. And it would be natural for Teddy to cling to you. You are familiar to him. His godfather, a parent to him."

Harry nodded. "Yes," he said slowly in question.

"But he is not clinging to you and I am wondering why he would cling to me instead."

Harry blinked and leaned towards him. "He's clinging to you?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. He would search me out constantly the past few days, appearing in my classroom, even when he didn't have Defense class. He would just be content to sit there and not say anything, as long as I am in sight. And, today, he was outside my office, waiting for me."

Harry sighed, but didn't look overly surprised, much to Remus' confusion and added suspicion. "I'll talk with him. I'm sorry, if he's been annoying you."

Remus shook his head. "No, he hasn't been annoying me. Just made me concerned. And he might be clinging to me because…" he paused, not sure how to mention it.

"Because of your furry little problem?" Harry asked. His eyes widened and he quick reverted his eyes away from him.

Remus snapped his head up, his eyes going wide at the familiar phrase once used by his friends. "Wh…what?" he asked in surprise. "What did you say? How did you…?"

Harry eyes remained firmly on his godson, as if afraid he would reveal something. "You know, the canine-like connection thing," he said hastily.

Remus's suspicion rose again, but he forced himself to not question him. "Yes, that," he said instead.

Still keeping his eyes away from him, Harry nodded. "I'm sure that's the reason, but I'll still talk to him." He stood up abruptly, causing some to throw curious glances at him, but they quickly lost interest. "I'll speak to him now. I've been meaning to anyways."

Mixed with suspicion and curiosity, Remus watched him approach Teddy and take the boy out of the Great Hall. Before leaving the Hall, Teddy glanced back at him, as if reassuring himself that Remus was still fine. The door closed behind them. He couldn't push away the feeling that there was a lot more to those two then what they were willing to tell.

* * *

><p>Right after classes, Teddy quickly hid to be alone. He couldn't stand going to classes that day, being away from his father for so long. Harry told him he had to be more careful and try to stay away from Remus for the rest of the day. Teddy agreed to try, but he didn't know how hard it was going to be until now. To keep himself from heading to Remus' office, he dashed outside and found himself back in his hidden spot.<p>

He was tired. So tired at trying to keep a somewhat happy face in front of everyone. He hadn't seen Remus since that morning. His father. How was he ever going to return to his time when his father was there?

Teddy hugged his knees to his chest and sighed forlornly. There was a whimper next to him and he didn't have to look to know it was Sirius. "Hey, boy," he said without glancing at him.

The large dog crawled closer to him, his wet, black snout touched his hand reassuringly. Teddy glanced down at the canine and smiled. He reached out and petted his head. "I'm sure you've had the type of day I am having," he whispered. Sirius stared up at him with his gray eyes, listening. Teddy's smile widened. This was what he needed, a listening ear from someone who wasn't busy. "You ever wish you can change fate?" he asked rhetorically. "May second was when my parents died, thirteen years ago. No one here knows, no one here cares."

Sirius perked his head up and tilted it in confusion. Teddy frowned and nodded. "My godfather does, yes, but…" He shook his head as Sirius crawled forward and placed his head on Teddy's lap. Teddy started petting him again. "…it's not the same. Back home, everyone knew, everyone cared. My parents were known and were missed. Here…they aren't. I always had time to myself to silently grieve parents I never knew. Now, I have to go through class as if nothing has happened. I can't do it." He glanced down at the silent dog. "Not to mention there is a teacher here that reminds me a lot of my father," he said, knowing he couldn't say his father was there. That might confused Sirius a little bit. "You mind if I stay here for a while? Time away could be just what I need."

Sirius didn't respond, just snuggled closer, as if looking for warmth or trying to give warmth to Teddy. Teddy smiled, then frowned again. "I'm sorry, Night. I didn't think to grab food for you this time. I didn't think I'll see you today and…" He gave the dog an apologetic look. "…well, I wasn't exactly thinking of it."

Sirius nudged his head against Teddy in, what he hoped was, forgiveness or understanding. "I'll bring you some food next time, okay, Night?" he asked. "I'll bring more than usual, to make up for not bringing you some now. Does that sound good, boy?" Sirius let out a bark and Teddy chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's very short. But I thought I should update and let you all know I'm still here and haven't abandoned the story!<strong>


	22. Suspicion

**Chapter 22**

Remus eyed Harry from across the table, looking for something. He didn't know what he was searching for, but he was watching for something. It was a week after May second and all the professors were waiting for the headmaster to start the meeting. It was quickly coming to the end of the year and they had to present their last few weeks of plans and what their final exams would consist of.

Since May second, Remus had been watching Harry Harrison for any clues towards who he was and why he was there. Harry's offhanded remark about his 'furry little problem' wouldn't leave Remus alone. How had Harry known that phrase? Did he seriously make it up on the top of his head or was he told? Who would have told him? There was only one possible person and that would be Sirius Black. Was he in league with him? Remus couldn't picture Harry helping a well-known murderer, putting his godson in danger, but what then? Who? As the week went by, it was harder and harder to ignore little things, like how Teddy effected the werewolf inside him or the shared glances Teddy and Harry would sometimes share.

Harry glanced away from the conversation he was having with Minvera and caught his eye. He gave Remus a questioning look. "Remus?"

Remus blinked and managed to give him a tight smile. "How's Teddy doing?" he asked, fishing for information and feeling that deep concern for the boy's welfare. He shook off the concern, still not understanding why it was there and focused on Harry's answer.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Better. Grieving parents you never had the chance to know is always hard, but he is strong. Teddy is back to his normal self. Thanks for asking. He would be overjoyed to know you asked about him."

There. Remus thought, catching some gleam in Harry's eye when he said that last sentence. It was quick and it could mean nothing, but at that moment Remus felt a deeper, unspoken meaning when he saw that gleam in the man's eye. He smiled back at Harry and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. I haven't seen him much this past week."

"That would be my fault," Harry responded. "I kept him occupied this week, trying to keep his mind of the anniversary of his parent's death." He chuckled. "Expect to start seeing him around again. Don't know why, but he seems to really enjoy your classroom."

Once again Remus sensed something, almost like Harry's last statement was a lie. It was the way Harry seemed to keep his eyes steadily on Remus, like he was determined not to look away. Remus didn't understand the lie. Did Harry mean Teddy didn't enjoy his classroom or that he truly knew why Teddy enjoyed going to his classroom? But why lie about that? Remus forced a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you why either. I had always thought my classroom looked a little…boring."

Harry shook his head. "Boring, no. From what I hear, it's a way better look with your style then the previous two professors." There was a slight hint of a grimace in Harry's face.

Remus smiled, but inwardly he frowned. 'Right there,' he couldn't help but think to himself. Why would Harry Harrison be conversing with someone about the décor of his classroom of all subjects? And the way he said it, so straightforward and with a hit of conviction, as if he personally could attest to the classroom's better décor. But, according to Harry's own story, he was in America during Professors Quirrell and Lockheart's years. He couldn't have seen how they designed the classroom.

Remus shook his head, feeling that he may just be overthinking things a bit too much. "I never seen how Professor Quirrell or Professor Lockheart designed their classrooms, but I did hear it was…" he paused to look for the right word. "…interesting." Now, Remus did have a short discussion with Minvera about the décor of the classroom. Out of anyone, he would be the one for that discussion, being the one who took over the title of Defense professor. Minvera had a number of things to say about his two predecessors.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in, apologetic for being late.

* * *

><p>Teddy walked alongside a stressed out Hermione Granger as she mumbled to herself, trying to study and walk at the same time. Teddy watched this with mix emotions. It was funny to see his young Aunt Hermione Weasley trying to walk while she was focused inside her brain. He had to steer her around obstacles and she didn't even seem to notice. One the other hand, it was also worrisome, how worried she was able the final exams when they still had a month before they had to take them. She was too stressed. It was a wonder how she didn't have gray hair by the time she was twenty.<p>

Teddy and Hermione turned the corner on their way to the Great Hall, but he was literally stopped when he banged into someone coming the opposite way. "Wof!" The air rushed out of Teddy at the collision and he fell backwards, catching himself before he fell on his behind. The other person wasn't as lucky.

"Watch where you are going, shrimp!" a voice snapped from the floor. The voice was harsh and cold.

Teddy looked down, ready to apologize, but froze when he saw who it was that he had bumped into. It was the Ravenclaw fourth year, Grant Page, one of the three he suspected as the future Dark Lord.

Grant Page glared at him, something in his eyes chilled him, but Hermione seemed unaffected as she gasped and rushed forward. "We are so sorry! Here." She reached out a hand. "Let me help you up. We're sorry."

Page reached up and smacked her hand away, saying, "I can get up myself." But when he had reached up, the sleeve of his arms fell back, revealing what laid beneath.

Teddy gasped at what he saw and his heart sped up. It wasn't the scars on Page's inner arm's that made him gasp, nor was it the odd, small circular burned marks. It was the black and blue magical tattoo. The lines and swirls of the tattoo moved at a medium pace. The design was very detailed and well done. Teddy had only seen such a tattoo once and that was in a photograph.

He could only stare as Grant Page picked himself up, glared heatedly at them before walking away. He turned back to Hermione and said quickly, "I forgot to tell my godfather something. I'll be right back." He ran down the corridor before Hermione could get a single word out, leaving her staring confusingly at him.

He ran down the corridor to Harry's private rooms and burst in yelling out, "Harry! Uncle Harry, I found him! I found him!" But Harry was not there. Teddy sighed when he realize his godfather would be at lunch with everyone else. He sat down on the couch for the wait and pulled out his packet. He circled Grant Page's name and wrote in the margin, 'Saw Tattoo'. He sat back on the couch and waited. And waited. And waited. It seemed to him that lunch was longer than usual. He kept checking time with his wand, willing to miss Charms if his godfather didn't show up right after lunch. This was too important. Harry needed this information as soon as possible.

However…

Teddy bit the bottom of his lip. The sooner they discover the boy, the sooner they find out why, the sooner they learn how to stop him before he became a danger…then the sooner they leave and return home, never too see his father again. Teddy shook his head at the direction of his thoughts. He could not think that way. This was much more important than his own selfish wishes. He sighed. Oh, but what a wonderful wish it was.

The door opened and Harry walked in. He paused when he saw Teddy on the couch in the sitting room. "Teddy? What are you doing here? I didn't see you at lunch. Is everything okay?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Teddy nodded, distractedly. "I found him," he blurted out before he could change his mind. "It's Grant Page in Ravenclaw. I saw the tattoo. It's him."

Harry paused and his eyes widened. "I'll floo Neville. He'll need to be here for this."

* * *

><p>An half an hour later, all three of them were sitting in the sitting room, trying to come up with their next step. It was nearing the end of May. They had less than a month to go to discover the cause of Page's development to future Dark Lord and help him, if they were able too. There wasn't a lot of time to do that, but they had to try.<p>

"I'm outside of the castle," Neville said. "Get me his background information and I'll check out his family. They might enlighten us to something helpful." He grimaced as he thought on their lack of time. "Hopefully," he muttered.

Harry nodded, liking Neville's plan. He thought quickly on his involvement. "I'll start paying more attention to him in class. Try and earn his trust. Maybe, I can start him talking. What teenage kid doesn't want to start talking about themselves." He turned to Teddy. "You stay out of his way. We don't know if he is dangerous yet and I don't want to risk your life."

Teddy opened his mouth to protest when there was a knock on the door. Harry swore under this breath. "I forgot to tell Hagrid I wasn't going to be there to help him teach the fifth years Hufflepuffs and Slytherins."

Teddy winced. "And I just skipped Charms."

Harry got up and left the sitting room to answer the door. "Professor Dumbledore, sir." Teddy heard Harry greet the Headmaster. Teddy groaned and slouched, hoping he wasn't going to be in trouble with the famous Headmaster for skipping class without an excuse he could easily explain.

Neville gave him a grin and shook his head. "Don't worry too much, Teddy. Harry would take care of it," he whispered.

"I was worried," Professor Dumbledore was saying, "when I heard you never showed up to teach your class and your godson never showed for Charms. I thought to come down personally to check up on you two. I do hope everything is alright."

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm sorry for this. We had a family emergency pop up and I completely forgot to forewarn you of our absences. Everything is alright. As my wife, err ex-wife, is prone to do, she blew everything out of proportion. I'm really sorry. I promise Teddy would be in his next class. Thank you for coming down personally."

The Headmaster chuckled. "That is alright, my boy. I am just glad everything turned out well." There was a pause. "Well, I think I hear some lemon drops calling my name from my office. I best go to them. Good day, Professor Harrison."

"Good day, Headmaster."

Harry reentered the sitting room a moment later and stood there a second. He sighed in relief. "That was a close one." Teddy and Neville nodded in agreement.

Neville grinned at him. "By the way, I am so telling Ginny that you said that about her."

Harry opened his mouth in protest. "I had to sell the story! And if you tell her that, I will tell Hannah about that seventh year Hufflepuff that tried to get a better grade."

Neville eyes widened. "You wouldn't. She'll make me retire early." He groaned. "That was such an embarrassment."

Harry chuckled. "I found it hilarious."

Neville gave him a light glare. "You would."

Teddy looked back and forth from one uncle to the next. He tried to follow the conversation but he was now completely confused. "What happened with the Hufflepuff?" he asked, knowing it must be an interesting story if it embarrassed Neville to the point that he wouldn't tell his wife, Hannah.

"Nothing," both of his uncle said at the same time. Harry turned to him, turning serious again. "Anyway, you should get to your next class now, Teddy. I'll keep you updated, but stay away from Grant Page."

Teddy nodded grudgingly and picked up his school bag from the floor. "Yes, Uncle Harry."

* * *

><p>After lessons that day, Teddy once again found himself in the Defense room with Remus. In the last few days, he had gotten into the habit of doing his homework in the quiet environment of his father's classroom while Remus worked on his grading. Remus didn't seem to mind his presence at all. Yesterday, Hermione had joined them. She had thought the arrangement was a wonderful idea. However, she failed to show today. Teddy was sure she was knocked out in the library or something. She seemed to have gotten more stressed as the end of the year approached.<p>

Teddy finished the last touch to his Charms make-up work, having had missed class the day before last. He smiled in satisfaction and glanced up at his father. Remus was no longer grading his student's homework. He was leaning back his chair with his eyes slightly narrowed in thought. He was staring rather hard at the parchment in front of him, but his eyes was dazed, not really seeing it. Teddy watched him for a moment, just stared at the man who gave him life.

Teddy folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on them. He continued to watch his father. He found it very interesting to see his father so lost in thought with his face so controlled. No one would be able to tell what his father was thinking by looking at him in the face. Was he like that? Teddy couldn't help but wonder. Or was he more like his mother when he got lost in thought? His grandma once said that he remaindered her of his mother when he was focused on writing a letter to a friend. She said she just watched as his squirmed in his seat, tilted his head to the side, and stuck out a part of his tongue from the corner of his mouth when he focused on that letter. Was his deep thinking just like that? Or more like the sight Remus produced? Calm and collected?

Remus suddenly blinked and leaned forward again, picking up his quill again. Teddy quickly shook off his thoughts and straightened in his chair, accidently bring Remus' attention to him.

"Finished with your homework already?" his father asked. "You got it all done?"

Teddy hesitated for a split second. That seemed to him like a very fatherly thing to ask. How many times had Teddy imagine his father asking if his homework was done when all Teddy wanted to do was play outside or with his friends? "No, sir. Not all. I just have to polish up my potions assignment now." He tilted his head to the side as he considered asking Remus what he was thinking. Wishing to know and knowing Remus wouldn't mind, he finally said, "You seemed lost in thought for a while, Professor Lupin. Is everything alright?"

Remus gave him a half smile and nodded. "Yes, Teddy. Thank you for asking." His eyes brighten as something occurred to him. "Actually, Teddy, I was wondering about something. You don't have to answer if it's too personal, but your Uncle Harry told me about his godfather…" Teddy blinked in surprise. "…and I was wondering if you are willing to tell me about him."

"Wh…why, Professor?" the boy asked, surprised that Harry even told Remus about Sirius. What exactly did Harry tell him?

Remus paused in thought before saying lightly, "I was just wondering about the proper role of a godfather."

"How come you are asking for Harry's godfather when you could ask me about Harry? He's my godfather. Besides, I never met his godfather. He died several years before I was born and Harry didn't even know him all that well. His godfather died two or three…" Teddy paused as he did quick mental math in his head. "Three. It was three years. He died three years after they met. Harry barely knew him. They exchanged more letters then they had face-to-face conversations. That was what one of my aunts told me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Harry must have been devastated by his loss."

Teddy nodded. "Yes, sir, he was. Harry barely talks about him, even now. Of course, he told me some stuff about him, like how they met, the circumstances that led his godfather to be absent from his life, and his death, but most of it I get from my aunts and uncles."

Remus leaned back in his chair again and nodded. "I see. If it's not too bold of me, but how did his godfather pass away?"

"Oh, he, ah…" Teddy's mind went blank. Sirius Black had died by no common means and he had no idea how to tell Remus without telling him the whole story. "He, ah…" he repeated as he thought quickly. "He was smothered by a…a curtain," he blurted out. He grimaced. "I mean, he was...was murdered. His cousin murdered…I mean, ah, it…umm, it was murder. It was murder." His face was red and it was hard not to let his metamorphmagus ability show. "He was murdered. Um, I should really get back to my homework, sir."

Remus watched nodded. "I'm sorry for causing you any discomfort, Teddy. You didn't have to answer."

Teddy nodded. "It's alright, sir. You didn't. You just surprised me, that's all."

It wasn't until Teddy had left the Defense classroom that he realized Remus never asked him about Harry's role as his godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>A part of the reason why it took me so long, is because for over a month I had no access to my laptop. It was broken and was getting fixed. Sorry about that. <strong>

**Anyway, Please Review and tell me what you think! Why was Remus asking about Harry's godfather, huh?**


	23. In Trouble

**Would you look at this?! An update only a week after the last one! That's pretty good in my opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

That following Saturday, Remus had requested time away from school for 'personal reasons'. He had no desire to tell anyone what he was doing, not even Albus. Though, he did have a strange feeling the Headmaster knew somehow. He certainly wouldn't be surprised if Albus knew.

Remus entered the first muggle library he came across and logged onto one of the computers. He thanked his luck that his mother was a muggle and made sure he knew all about muggle gadgets. Such knowledge had helped him on many occasions in the past.

He paused at the search engine and reached back into his memory of all the conversations he had with Harry and Teddy. It was only then that he realized neither one of them ever mentioned where specifically they had moved from. Western America, was all Harry had ever said. It would make it hard to dig up a newspaper on Harry's godfather's rather odd death. Suffocated to death from a curtain by his cousin. A unique enough story for it to be in the newspaper.

He felt bad, checking up on their story, but he couldn't help but feel there was something more about the two and the Marauder in him wanted to find the answers. He just had to look in the right place.

Remus spent several hours researching murders in Western America. He never once came across a man who was killed by his cousin with a curtain. He was either not looking in the right place or Teddy and Harry lied. He was sure he just wasn't looking in the right place. He never got a year of the supposed death. All he knew was that he had died several years before Teddy's birth. He wasn't even sure if it happened in Western America.

He shook his head and gave up trying to find the murder. He leaned back in the chair and absentmindedly typed Harry and Teddy's full name into the search engine. Tons of results came up but none of them related to the Harry and Teddy he knew. He then realized he didn't even know their middle names. Surely Teddy's middle name would be on the roster? He never thought about it before, but he did not remember seeing one.

After another few hours of finding nothing, Remus decided to head back to Hogwarts.

He was walking along the border of the forest towards Hogwarts, deep in thought. Maybe he was just paranoid. Years of war, loneliness, and the threat of Sirius Black, just made him look in places that are completely innocent. Though that did not explain away the instinct of the wolf. His wolf accepted Harry and Teddy. It had a strange, protective reaction towards the younger boy. It is not something that he could explain away easily. Maybe he was right in his first thought. The wolf was just sensing the cub of another wolf, but would his wolf really feel so protective towards another wolf's cub? He didn't think so, but it was not like he ran into a cub of another wolf before nor could he pick up a book and read about it. The subject of werewolves were extremely prejudices. It was rare and hard to read a non-bias book on werewolves with the correct information.

Remus sighed in frustration. His thought process was not helping him one single bit.

_Snap!_

Remus reacted on instinct. He pulled out his wand and pointed it into the forest where he had heard the snap. "_Expelliarmus_!" A wand came flying towards him and he heard a surprised gasped. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew out and wrapped around the darkened figure in the forest.

"Ah!" the figure gasped. "Professor!"

Remus paused at the sound of a familiar boy's voice. "Teddy?" He stepped out of defensive mode. "_Lumos_." Light shone from his wand and he stepped forward into the forest. He stood over the tied up student and sighed. "Mr. Moon," he said grimly, "what, if I may ask, are you doing out here during this time of night?"

Teddy looked up at him and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"_Finite Incantatem_." The ropes disappeared from around Teddy and the boy stood up, brushing off dirt and leaves off his behind. Remus folded his arms and gave him a stern look. "It is past curfew and you are in the Forbidden Forest, young man. A forest that is forbidden for a reason during normal circumstances! But you had the galls to come out here with mass murderer Sirius Black on the loose! You could have been seriously hurt or worst out here! I thought you were Sirius Black! You are lucky I didn't throw something more harmful! So, yes, young man, you are in serious trouble. Come." He grabbed Teddy's shoulder and led him out of the forest and back towards Hogwarts. "I just don't know who to take you to, your Head of House, you godfather, or the Headmaster. You better have a good explanation for this, Mr. Moon."

Remus never saw the black dog hidden behind a bush.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Teddy found himself facing all three of them, plus Remus. He never been so scared in his life, and that included what happened when Sirius broke into the Gryffindor's dormitory. His Head of House, the Headmaster, his godfather, and his father were all looking at him, waiting to hear the explanation, but what could he say? He couldn't tell them the truth; that he went out there because he had to make sure Sirius Black in dog form had something editable. It had been several days since he last seen the dog and he was worried about him, despite knowing he would be okay because he was just fine the first time around.<p>

"We are waiting, Mr. Moon," Professor McGonagall spoke up by Professor Dumbledore's side. She looked unforgiving and ever so strict. Teddy winced.

"It…ah…the cat!" Teddy blurted. "It was Hermione's cat. He was outside. I was trying to find him for her. She was looking for him all over the dormitory, while I took to looking for him outside. I thought I saw him enter the forest. I tried to catch him before he could go far."

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. He peered at Teddy over his spectacles. Teddy had to look down in shame at the look he gave him. "If we asking Ms. Granger, she would be able to confirm this?" he asked.

Teddy quickly nodded, knowing full well she could not.

"Despite your intentions, Mr. Moon," Professor Dumbledore continued to say, "It is still a severe offense during this time. With Black on the loose somewhere, you could have been seriously hurt."

"Not to mention the dementors are floating around out there. They don't seem to care if you are Sirius Black or not," Remus injected.

Professor Dumbledore nodded in agreement before turning back to him. "You should have gone to a professor instead of going outside alone. As such, I am sorry to say, I have to give you two days suspension and a week of detention."

"As well as a hundred and fifty points off of Gryffindor for your actions, Mr. Moon," Professor McGonagall said.

"And you are grounded," Harry added. "While you are serving your suspension, Teddy, you are to remain in my personal quarters. The only reason you are able to leave is to serve your detention. I will speak with Hermione to ask if she would bring you your assignments and to confirm your story." Harry gave him a knowing looking, having had guessed the reason he was outside was to see Sirius. With him 'confirming' the story, he could make sure no one else did and discover Teddy's lie.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Moon," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

"You are to go straight to my quarters, Teddy," Harry said.

Teddy nodded dejectedly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Neville glanced down at the paper in his hand, reading the address for the hundredth time, before glancing back at the house before him. He grimaced at the poor state. Once upon a time the old Victorian house would have been beautiful. He could almost see how it used to look. Grey, two stories, large living room windows, a black gate around a freshly mowed lawn, bushes decorating the exterior of the house, and black window shutters. However, the grey paint was fading and braking off, leaving the house looking spotted with grey, white, and brown spots. Dirt and spider webs coated the windows. One of the windows was covered by a blue tarp. The lawn looked like it hadn't been mowed since the house was first built. The black gate that went around the house was rusted and there was a section or two missing. The door on the gate was crooked, hanging on by only one hinge, and it let out a groan as the wind moved it to and fro.<p>

"This is where Grant Page lives?" Neville speculated. "No wonder he turned all evil." He wasn't sure anyone lived there. It looked abandoned, but it was the address Harry gave him. Despite his doubts, Neville walked up to the front gate and pushed it aside. He winced as it groaned loudly.

He knocked on the wooden door. He jumped back when the door flew opened and a large man with a beer belly appeared with a cigar in one hand. Neville did his best to control his first reaction, which was to cover his nose. The large man spell repugnant. When was the last time this man showered? Neville couldn't help but wonder. He coughed at the smell of smoke in the air from the cigar. The man's brown hair was darken with oil and his white tee-shirt had everything his mouth had missed while eating lunch. His teeth were yellowed.

"Who you? What ya what?" the man grumbled in imperfect English.

Neville's cover story about being on the Board of Committee suddenly seemed pointless. This man would not have won any awards. "Mr. Page?"

The man glared at him with icy blue eyes. "Yeah. Whatch it to ya?"

"I'm here to talk to you about your son, Grant," Neville said, going for a more direct approach.

The man stuck his cigar in his mouth and blew the smoke into Neville's face. Neville coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to get out away from him. "Ya got a problem with 'im. Ya deal with it. Kick 'im out and leave 'im. Don't cha come to me 'bout it." Mr. Page slammed the door closed and Neville swore he heard glass on one of the windows crack.

"What a pleasant man," Neville said drily. He gladly left the house, knowing the odds of returning were pretty high. They would need more information, but first he would find anything on the Pages in the local newspaper and, to do that, he would need to visit the library.

* * *

><p>Teddy sat still on his godfather's couch as Harry paced and ranted. "I can't believe you! And getting caught! By your father of all people! What were you really doing out there last night, huh? What could possibly be so important that you couldn't wait for today to do it? Did Ron and I not tell you our experiences in that forest? I would have thought that would discourage you from entering that place! Voldemort, spiders, giants…they aren't the most pleasant of beings to run into! I've never really had a pleasant memory of the Forbidden Forest! Does that at all effect your decision?"<p>

"Harry!" Neville called out from the main room.

Harry stopped his pacing and ranting to call back. "In the sitting room!"

Neville entered, but pause, feeling the tension in the air. He eyed Teddy and Harry. "What happened?" he asked

Harry sighed and waved a hand towards Teddy. "He decided that last night after curfew would be the best time to go waltzing into the Forbidden Forest and, to make matters worse, he got caught by Remus."

Neville winced for Teddy. "Well, at least you weren't caught by McGonagall or, worse yet, Professor Snape! Yikes." He turned to Harry. "I have information about the Pages."

Harry nodded and turned to Teddy. "Room," he ordered.

Teddy mouth fell opened and his eyes widened. "But…"

"Now!" Harry ordered as he pointed to the doorway. "You are no longer involved with the investigation, Teddy. It's too dangerous and you are already in serious trouble."

Teddy sighed and stood up, reluctantly. "Fine," he said with a little bit of attitude.

Harry just shook his head, keeping in mind to talk with the boy later. He turned to Neville as soon as Teddy left the room. "Let's sit." They sat down on the couch. "What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Well, I visited the address you gave me and it turns out his home life isn't the best," Neville said.

"How?" Harry asked, concerned. "You're thinking abuse?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "That wasn't what I meant, but I wouldn't be surprise. He is obviously very poor and his father really doesn't seem to care much for him. He is bit of a…well, a dislikeable man. After he, literally, slammed the door in my face, I went to the local library to look up newspapers. It turns out that several years ago, Grant would have been only in his first year, his mother died quite unexpectedly after getting mugged in London. Before her death, the family was quite well-liked in the neighborhood. I saw several papers praising their good works in the homeless shelters and whatnot. But afterwards, the money ran dry and it looks like Mr. Page stopped caring for the house, himself, and his son."

"Is Grant Page a muggleborn?" Harry asked curiously.

Neville shook his head. "His mother was a muggleborn witch who came from a wealthy family. After she died, the allowance she got from her parents stopped."

"Hmmm…" Harry said, thinking to himself. "His home life could be a catalyst for becoming the new Dark Lord…What was his name again? I can't for the life of me remember."

"Ankou," Neville answered.

Harry nodded, remembering. "Right. As I was saying, his home life could be a catalyst for becoming Ankou, but I don't know if it's the reason of his shift towards becoming a murderer."

Neville shook his head. "Truthfully, I don't think we'll ever really know. Not if we are able to stop him before he becomes Ankou."

Harry was mentally comparing Grant Page's life with that of Voldemort and didn't like the growing list of similarities. "We need to figure out if Grant Page is being abused at home. Perhaps if we are able to remove him from that place and place him with a healthier and loving home, he wouldn't becoming Ankou."

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "It's a start in the right direction at least. I'll stake out the place and break in if I have too. And, just for your information, I'm really not looking forward to returning."

Harry grinned. "It's for the greater good of mankind!" he said overdramatically. Neville glared at him before leaving. Harry just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Hermione came by during her "free period", Teddy wondered if she even had a free period. No doubt she was just using the Time Turner. Harry was teaching class for the next few hours and Teddy took advantaged of him being gone to invite Hermione in. It was wrong, he knew, since he was supposed to be grounded, and that included no visitors, but he was bored out of his mind and Hermione needed a break of everything. She had too many classes, too much homework, and she spent all her time studying or helping Hagrid with his Buckbeak problem. She could use the break and Teddy could use the company.<p>

"That was really stupid of you, you know, going out into the forest after curfew. What were you thinking?" she inquired as they sat down on the couch. "

Teddy groaned and leaned back against the couch, letting his head rest on the back of it. "Can we not talk about that? Please! I already got grilled by Uncle Harry, Professor Lupin, and Professor McGonagall _and_ Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione pursed her lip, dissatisfied, but she, luckily, let the subject drop. "Fine, then. New topic. It's nearing the end of the year. When are you going to tell Professor Lupin you are his son?"

Teddy's mouth fell opened in surprised. That must have been the last subject he thought she would bring up. He groaned. "Hermione, can we avoid that topic too?"

Lips pursed again, arms folded, she just stared back at him, waiting and not about to drop the subject.

Teddy sighed in defeat. "Fine. After the end of the year, okay? It's nerve racking just thinking about telling him."

"I'm sure it is, but you can't keep this from him. He has a right to know," Hermione said. "He's your father."

Teddy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I know," he said, unable to say anything else. Did Remus have the right to know? He knew his godfather would be against the idea of telling Remus, but the idea of Remus knowing thrilled and scared him. What he wouldn't give to have his father know.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<br>**


	24. The Why

**Chapter 24**

Harry set aside the essay in his hand and looked at the student in front of him. "All in all, you are doing very well in my class, Mr. Page."

The young teenager shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly. He slouched in his chair with his dark eyes just staring at him with a blank expression. "Why call me to your office then, Professor Harrison?"

Harry folded his hands on his desk. "You have a real talent for Care of Magical Creatures. If you work hard at it, I know you will be able to make a very promising career with it. Your essay on the proper care of dragons shows this as does your previous essay on the abuse of dragons. That essay in particular caught my attention. You seemed to be very passionate about the abuse of animals. I've noticed it with your other essay's this past term. I was curious as to why that is?" Harry picked up the boy's essay again. "You stated here that people noticed the abuse on dragon's, but don't care. Why do you say they don't care?"

Grant Page grunted in disbelief and folded his arms. "Why do you want to know or even care, Professor? You are one of them. You see the abuse. All the evidence is there, yet nothing is done about it. You and all the other adults just sit there and let the abuse take place."

Harry suddenly had the distinct impression that they weren't talking about animal abuse. Was this the root of the reason Grant Page became the new dark lord? Because he didn't think anyone cared? He was angry that the professors at Hogwarts didn't notice? Harry, however, had something most of the professors here didn't have, with the exception of Severus Snape. He had understanding and, unlike Severus Snape, a willingness to talk and help.

When he was younger the thought of him being abused never crossed his mind. There was a few smacks in the head and shoves, but he was not physically abused. In his young mind, that was what was classified as abuse, physical. As a grown man with children of his own, he now knew and could say that he was abused. It wasn't physical, but it was heavy mental abuse with neglect. He was abused, but no one seemed too noticed. He was stuck there until he turned seventeen.

Harry carefully set the essay aside and leaned forward, his mind was quickly trying to come up with the best approach. He stared at Grant Page in the eye. "I don't care for abuse, Mr. Page, of any kind. When I do see it, I will stop it. Take my word on that."

At Grant Page's unmoving expression, Harry felt the need to go further. "As a man who was abused his whole childhood," he noticed Page's eyes flashed with surprised and knew he now had his complete attention, "I will not let any creature or child to suffer what I did, but, to tell you the truth, Mr. Page, it is not always so easy to spot. Subconsciously, a child or creature, I suppose, would want to be out of the situation they are in. They want to be rescued. At the same time, they don't want the attention. They try to hide it and, instinctively, they suppress everything because they've been told their whole life that, if anyone found out, they would be in even more trouble. So, they want to be rescued from the abuse, but at the same time, they are afraid and have with them skills to hide it from everyone."

Harry paused to give Page time to process everything before saying, "Seeing how I sense a turn on our conversation, Mr. Page, I'm going to ask this rather bluntly. Do you know anyone who is being abused in their home?"

Page shook his head. "No, sir."

Harry nodded. "Are you happy with your home life, Mr. Page?"

Page blinked and took an extra second to answer. "Yes, sir. Of course." His voice, Harry noticed, took a more monotone note, making Harry suspect it was rehearsed.

Knowing it was better not to press at the moment or Page would get defensive and close down, Harry nodded. "Okay, Mr. Page. In the light of this conversation, however, I will keep a closer eye on my students." Harry hoped that was a subtle way of letting Page know he wasn't just going to let it go, that he would look into it. "Back on topic, Mr. Page, as I was saying, have you ever thought about working with dragons?" The rest of the meeting was for letting Grant Page know there was a bright future for him after Hogwarts. Harry just hoped the meeting helped the young teen to see it.

* * *

><p>Neville was in the sitting room talking with Teddy about how classes were going for him when Harry walked in. Teddy looked up and sighed. "Room?" he asked, catching the look on his godfather's face.<p>

Harry shook his head. "I was going to tell you to get to your detention. It's with your father today."

"Detention, right," Teddy muttered. He stood up and said goodbye to them before leaving for his second detention. Harry sat down on the now vacant seat Teddy had just left and leaned his head back against the couch cushion. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Long day?" Neville asked, flashing his friend an amused grin.

Harry nodded as he lifted his head up. "I spoke with Grant Page for an hour, trying to convince him he has a bright future working with magical creatures, especially dragons. And I think I discovered why he became the new dark lord."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded. "I think it's because he blamed everyone, especially the professors, for not noticing his abuse. Which would explain why he has no precise goal like most dark lords."

"And why he seemed to target the Ministry officials and professors in particular," Neville pointed out. "They are the ones, in his mind, who should have noticed something and stepped in to stop it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "How did it go at his house?"

Neville grimaced. "I'm glad I'm a wizard or I would have been carried off to jail by those…those muggles in blue."

"Police," Harry answered.

Neville nodded. "Yes. I swear, Mr. Grant doesn't ever leave his house. After waiting an hour for him to leave, I had to cast a vanishing spell on myself and break in through a back window. I repaired it after I left," he promised. "I don't know how muggles does such things without magic," he said offhandedly before going back to the topic. "But I think I found Grant's room. There wasn't much there. I saw some potions. I believe they were for healing. But there wasn't much," he repeated. "Mr. Grant's room was pretty bare as well. But I did noticed he own several belts." Neville sighed emotionally and Harry waited with anticipation. "Some of them had dry blood on the buckle." He gave Harry a meaningful look.

Harry swore. "Somehow we need to get him out of there and into a better home."

"Maybe you should bring this to Dumbledore's attention," Neville suggested.

"And what should I say when he ask how I know of this? I need Grant Page to open up to me about the abuse. I'll continue to work with him. Try and get him to speak to me about it. We have until the end of the year." Which wasn't far off. Less than a half of month away.

"What should I do?" Neville asked.

Harry paused in thought. "Try to find a possible family who you think would be willing to take him in."

* * *

><p>Teddy scrubbed the desktop forcefully, trying to scrub out the pain in his chest with each harsh stroke. The only thing his father told him the moment he entered the class was his assignment. He didn't even glance at him. Remus kept his head down to grade essays. He hadn't said anything…or did anything. Teddy couldn't help but feel rejected. It hurt realizing that he had disappointed his father. He wanted to say something to break the ice, but he didn't know what to say.<p>

He glanced over his shoulder and gave the top of Remus' head a longing look before returning back to his task. He messed it up. He completely messed up his limited chance to be with his father.

Teddy moved to the last desk, dragging his bucket of dirty water, and began scrubbing again. There were colorful marks from the mock duel Remus' fourth year students had done that day. The students were learning the techniques of a real duel, using paint instead of real spells. Almost like a muggle paintball fight. They were a pain to get out without the use of his wand.

A few minutes later, it was all cleaned. He dropped the sponge into the bucket and walked up to his father's desk. "Professor, I'm done," he announced.

For the first time since he got there, Remus lifted up his head and glanced at each of the desk from his seat. He nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Moon," he said as he looked back down at the essay in front of him. "You may go now."

Teddy heart sank deep in his chest and he nodded. He turned to leave, but paused, realizing this was his chance to say something. He turned back to Remus with his head down. "I'm sorry, sir. Really sorry for disappointing you," he said quietly.

Remus glanced up and finally looked right at him. Teddy glanced back from underneath his eyelashes. Remus sighed and pushed his chair away from the desk and turned it. He waved Teddy over. "Come here, Teddy," he said gently, leaning slightly forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees.

Teddy walked around the desk and stood in front of his father. "Do you know why you are in trouble?" he asked him. Teddy began to nod, but Remus interrupted. "Do you understand why?" he asked, changing the question.

Teddy blinked at him. "I…I don't understand the question. I got in trouble because I was out after curfew in the Forbidden Forest."

"That's why you're in trouble, but do you understand?" Teddy shook his head. "How do you think your godfather would feel if something happened to you out there?"

"He would feel bad, guilty even."

"How do you think the headmaster would feel?"

Teddy paused in thought. "Responsible."

"How do you think I would feel?" his father asked.

Teddy paused and stared at him in the eye, catching the sparkle of amber mingled with the blue. "Horrible," he answered.

Remus nodded. "It's not only because you went against the rules. It's because we know how terrified we would have been if we found you missing. My anger didn't come from disappointment, Teddy. It came from my concern. Anything could have happened to you. I knew that the moment I saw you out there. Am I disappointed?" He paused. "A little, yes, I suppose. You are a good boy, Teddy. A wonderful and willing student. I know you are intelligent. You know better than to go out there after dark, or any time of day for that matter. Yet, you did." Teddy lowered his eyes again in shame.

"But I am also proud of you," Remus continued.

Teddy blinked in surprise and slowly raised his eyes again. "You are? Why?"

"The reason you went out there is admirable. You showed loyalty to your friend and a willingness to help. Those are good qualities to have. Those are qualities I knew you have and I hope you never lose."

Teddy gave him a soft smile. "I won't…sir," he said, stopping himself from saying 'dad' in time.

Remus smiled back at him. "Now, you need to return to your godfather's chambers before he worries about you. And you need to get to bed. You have class tomorrow."

Teddy grinned at the reminder that part of his punishment was over. All he had left were five more detentions.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black snuffed the grounded and growled. Pettigrew was just there not long ago. He paced around the forest floor, trying to pick up his trail, but, with the light drizzle in the air, the scent was lost. He growled again, this time in frustration. So close. He was so close to sticking his teeth into that little, smelly rat.<p>

He glanced around the area, hoping that luck would prove to be on his side and he would see Pettigrew. No luck. All he could see was trees, Hagrid's hut, Hagrid's large pumpkin patch, a relaxed hippogriff tried up in the middle of the patch, the Lake, and Hogwarts in the distance. The idea that Pettigrew may have went back inside Hogwarts crossed his mind, but Sirius couldn't risk going back inside the school to get him, not until he knew for sure.

There was the sound of a distant bark and Sirius froze. He turned back to Hagrid's hut where the barking was coming from.

"Wh't is it, Fang?" Sirius heard Hagrid ask.

Sirius quickly turned and ran deeper into the forest, wanting to go nowhere near the other dog in the area. That would be disastrous, especially if Remus heard of another large black dog was sighted nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but its an update. It's harder to write when I'm working all the time. So, I have no idea when I would be able to update again! <strong>


	25. June 6th

**Chapter 25**

Teddy was getting through his exams one after another. He hated final exams, but these particular exams he hated more than ever before. Maybe because they wouldn't really reflect on his personal records. Or it could be because they symbolize the end of the year, which meant closer to going home, back to his time. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

His Transfiguration exam was simple enough; turning a teapot into a tortoise. His coloring was a little off, but not enough that he was concern about failing. Charms was pretty much the same, simple and easy. They had to try out the Cheering Charms, which Teddy did with ease.

Care of Magical Creatures exam was interesting enough. Teddy was able to tell Hagrid wasn't really into it, as Harry did most of the explaining and distribution of the written portion of the test. Harry did tell him that the written exam was better than his own third year exam. Hagrid had apparently only had the class keep a flobberworm alive by the end of one hour. Teddy couldn't blame Hagrid for his distraction, though. News had come of Buckbeak's appeal on the sixth…and they were bringing an executioner.

The second to last exam was by far the best exam Teddy had ever taken in his whole sort life and that was his father's exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was an obstacle course of some sort, taken outside. They had to deal with all the creatures they had learn throughout the year, a pool of grindylow, potholes full of Red Caps, another pool with merpeople, a mash with misleading hinkypunk, and a trunk with a boggart inside. It was interesting and fun.

Teddy stayed behind after the exam was over to thank his father for the rather unusual exam. Remus was letting the selkies back into the Lake using his wand to left the large pool when Teddy came up to him. "That was an interesting exam, Professor."

Remus grinned and set the large pool down. "Is this a way to improve your grade, Teddy?"

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. They both knew Teddy didn't need to resort to flattery to bump up his grade. He was doing just fine on his own. "No, sir. Just the truth. I liked it. Helped relieve some of the stress in the past few weeks."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad. I may be old compared to you youngsters, but, believe it or not, it really wasn't that long ago when I walked those halls as a student, worrying months in advance about the end of the year exams. I…" He suddenly stopped and his face turned into an uncomfortable frown as he stared at something behind Teddy.

Concerned, Teddy turned and saw Cornelius Fudge talking to two wizards by the steps of the castle. One was old and the other was tall with a thin black mustache. The younger one had with him an axe strapped to his belt.

Teddy turned back to Remus and saw that his father had turned his back to the group, looking a little flustered. "Professor?" he asked.

Remus turned back to him, but kept his face down, as if trying to hide his face from the group still standing by the castle's doors. "It is nothing to worry about, Teddy. It's just the Minister and two representatives for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

Teddy gasped and gave the two wizards another glance before turning back to his father. "They have a committee for that here?" he asked, disgusted. He knew in the future there was no such thing as a committee for getting rid of magical creatures. "Do they know you?" he asked, feeling the string of panic. They weren't here for his dad, were they? They couldn't be. Unless…unless Teddy or Harry had accidently changed things too much. No, they couldn't take his dad away. If they do, would Teddy be born? Teddy's heart was pounding in overdrive with worry.

Remus shook his head. "No, they shouldn't. I never had personal dealings with them, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. They aren't here for me. They're here for Buckbeaks appeal this afternoon. Still, I think it's best if I avoid them if ever possible." Remus gave him a comforting soft smile. "You best get inside. You have other exams to study for."

"Yes, professor." Teddy backed away as Remus returned to cleaning up the obstacle course. By the time Teddy reached the doors, the three men were no longer in sight.

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Harry was able to gain some of Grant Page's confidence. It was not easy as the young boy seemed determined not to get attached to anyone that might betray his trust, meaning all adults, but Harry kept pushing. He would talk to Page after classes, smile at him in the corridors, praise him for his work. He kept an eye on Page while Neville worked behind the scenes to arrange for the boy to be taken from his home. The last update Neville sent in stated that he could arrange an arrest on Mr. Page for drug procession and distribution. Harry wanted to wait on that until they could find a home for Grant Page. The boy being sent to a foster home or an orphanage was one of the last things that boy needed. They didn't have to arrange an arrest until the day before students leave at the very latest. Speaking of…<p>

Harry glanced at the calendar in front of him and sighed heavily. He would have to warn Teddy to stay away from his father and young Harry today. It was June sixth, 1994, the day when Harry found out the truth about his parents death.

* * *

><p>Teddy was heading down his godfather's quarters that evening. Harry had asked him in a note to come see him as soon as possible around dinnertime, but Teddy had decided to wait until after dinner instead of during dinner. As he walked down the corridor, he was lost in his thoughts, wondering what Harry wanted him for. Did it have something to do with Page? Was there a problem? Did Harry and Neville have everything figured out and was going to tell him it was time to leave?<p>

He turned a corner and rammed into something invisible. "Woof!" he gasped out in surprised as he feel backwards.

"Ouch!" another voice, a familiar voice, exclaimed. It sounded suspiciously like Ron Wealsey.

Teddy watched as a foot appeared from thin air. He reached out and felt something soft, silky, but invisible and gave it a tug. The Invisible Cloak feel to the ground and three students appeared.

"Teddy!" Hermione said in surprise. Her eyes were wide as the other two boys with her.

"What are you three doing?" Teddy asked.

The Golden Trio looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Young Harry stepped forward to answer. "We are going down to see Hagrid. Buckbeak lost the appeal. Don't tell anyone please."

Teddy eyes widened. "It's been decided already?" The three nodded solemnly. "Can I come? I want to see how Hagrid is doing." He let out a breath of relief when Young Harry agreed to let him come along. Teddy forgot all about meeting up with his godfather in light of the recent news.

Harry paced in his office, muttering to himself. "Where is he? Come on, Teddy." He didn't have long before he had to meet the Headmaster with the Minister, the Committee member, and Macnair, the executioner. He certainly hoped Teddy wasn't doing anything stupid, like going to visit Hagrid with the Golden Trio. Harry conjured up the time and groaned. He had to be in Dumbledore's office in five minutes. He could no longer wait for Teddy to show up.

Hagrid was in a right state. He looked so defeated and shaken by the appeal and Buckbeaks soon-to-be-execution. He was barely able to hold up the teapot. He kept trembling, so much so that he shattered the milk jug. Hermione quickly got up to clean up the mess, trying to be as helpful as possible in this trying time. Hagrid kept blabbing on about the appeal and how the executioner, Macnair, was a buddy of Lucius Malfoy.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it…while it happens," Hagrid was saying. "Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter…ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore."

Teddy sat silently at the table, unable to give Hagrid comforting words without telling him that Buckbeak is going to live a long good life.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Hermione offered from her spot by the cupboards. She had been looking for another milk jug to replace the broken one. She obviously found one, as evident by the jug in her hand.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway. If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

As Hermione turned to hide the tears, she starting going around to make the tea. Teddy reached out and placed a hand on Hagrid's arm. "Don't worry, Hagrid. We'll go before they get here." There was no need to add extra sauce on Hagrid's plate, as his grandma would say. Hagrid nodded to let him know he heard.

Hermione suddenly let out a shriek. "Ron!" Every eye turned to her. She was looking inside the milk jug she had picked from the cupboard. "I—I don't believe it…it's _Scabbers_!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Teddy froze in his seat, his eyes going wide, just realizing what day it was. The day they found Scabbers was the day Sirius Black made his move. He was faintly aware of Hermione tipping the jug over on the table and a rat sliding out.

"Scabbers!" Ron said, bring Teddy's attention to the rat. Harry was going to kill him. This was something that he was very firm on; don't get involved. Don't want to mess this day up in particular. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?" Ron asked his rat, as if it could answer. The redhead picked up the rat and held him to his chest. "It's okay, Scabbers! No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you."

Hagrid's movement took everyone's attention as he stood, facing the window. His face turned completely white. "They're comin'…."

"We'll go right now," Teddy said as he stood up. The other three was gazing at the window with wide eyes.

Hagrid nodded. "I'll let yeh out the back way."

They all paused momentarily when they saw the innocent hippogriff tied to a tree in the pumpkin patch.

Teddy didn't waste in time in lingering. "Come on, guys. We have to get out of here. The Indivisibility Cloak, Harry. Hurry."

Hagrid nodded. "Listen ta Teddy. Go. Get goin'." But the three of them didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't…"

"We'll tell them what really happened…"

"They can't kill him…"

"Go!" Hagrid said firmly. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They finally moved. Hermione took the cloak and threw it over them.

"Go quick," Hagrid said. "Don' listen…" He walked back to the cabin as soon as there was a knock on the front door.

The four of them slowly walked back. Teddy knew he needed to get away from them before Sirius made his move, but he needed to stay hidden under the cloak just like the other three. He was stuck until they got closer to the castle.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it. I can't bear it…"

It was sunset by this point. The colors of the sky were now purple, grey, and red as they made their way up the sloping lawn to the school. They weren't even near Hogwarts when Ron stopped, forcing the other three to stop as well.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione begged.

"Let's go," Teddy hissed impatiently.

Ron was looking down at his chest where he was stuggling to hold his pet rat. The rat was moving frantically in his arms, trying to escape. "It's Scabbers. He won't…stay put…" The rat was making horrible noise, squeaking madly. "Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron."

Teddy rolled his eyes, his heart pounding, knowing what was to come. He really shouldn't be here, but they were still too close to Hagrid's cabin for him to make his own way to Hogwarts unseen.

They heard a door behind them open and voices of the men as they stepped outside. Scabbers wasn't being loud enough to be heard by the men, luckily, but they men were just loud enough to be heard by them. So was the sudden swish and thud of an axe. Hermione swayed into Teddy, using Teddy's weight to hold herself up. "They did it," she whispered in horror. "I d—don't believe it…they did it!" she had tears falling steadily down her cheeks and Teddy knelt his head down to touch the top of her head, trying to do what he can to comfort his future aunt.

"It's okay, Hermione. It's okay," he muttered softly. They paused in a moment of respected silence, which was interrupted by the rat's shrieking and a sudden wild howling. "We need to go," Teddy said.

"Hagrid," Young Harry muttered. He turned to go back, but Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms and Teddy stepped in front of him.

"We can't," Ron said. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him."

"We need to go now," Teddy said. "Come on, you guys. There is nothing more we can do right now."

Young Harry glanced at him and nodded in agreement. "Right."

They turned and continued their way back to the school. Teddy didn't know when Sirius would make his move. Just knew it was after they saw Hagrid. He couldn't help but keep an eye on the terrain, trying to catch a glimpse of the dog. He was ignoring Ron's attempt to keep Scabbers quiet and still.

"OUCH! He bit me!" Ron suddenly yelled out.

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute…"

"He won't—stay—put…" Ron complained. His movements of trying to hold on to his rat, almost took the cloak off of them. Harry tugged the cloak trying to keep them hidden with Teddy's help.

"What's the _matter_ with him?"

"Crookshanks," Teddy answered as he eyed the cat making his way towards them. His body was low, in hunting position, getting ready to pounce. Teddy wondered of the cat was able to see them or was just smell (or hearing) Scabber's racket.

"Crookshanks," Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!" The cat, however, wasn't stopping.

"Scabbers—NO!" Ron yelled, but the rat slipped from Ron's hold and started scampering away. Crookshanks immediately ran after him. Ron quickly threw the cloak off of him and ran after them.

"Ron!" Hermione moaned. She shared a look with Harry before they too ran off, taking the cloak off.

Teddy stood still, staying in the same spot, watching them run off. This was his chance to get away safely and unseen and let history play out without interruptions. But, for some reason, his feet was glued to the ground. He could hear their voices sounding very indistinctive.

Something large and black suddenly ran past him and Teddy blinked. "Night," he whispered to himself. Sirius Black going in for the attack. Teddy could now hear growling, screams, and a rush of movement. From where he stood he could see the top of the Whomping Willow tree. He watched as it froze when Sirius dragged Ron under. Then it moved about violent, no doubt trying to strike Hermione and Harry. It froze again. After a minute or two, there was silence. Teddy forced his feet forward, but already knew everyone was inside the Shrieking Shack. He sighed. He did something right for a change. He let history play out. All he had to do now was turn back and walk away. So, why was he still standing there?

"Teddy!"

He jumped with a start and turned. His father was running towards him, his wand out, and the look of his face was determined and strained.

"Professor!" he said in surprised.

Remus didn't stop running. "Get inside the castle now! Right now!" he yelled as he rushed passed him and towards the Whomping Willow. He stopped running when Teddy didn't move and turned. "Now, Teddy!" he ordered firmly before turning back and continuing his rush down towards the violent tree.

Right. That was why he hadn't move from his spot. His father was involved.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually a boring chapter to write, but let''s hope the next one would be more interesting. A lot of the last half of this chapter came straight from the book. I think that is what made it so boring. I just wanted this chapter done so we can get to the good stuff.<br>**

**Please Review. **


	26. The Shrieking Shack

**Chapter 26**

Torn between doing what was right and doing what he wanted, Teddy found himself still standing before the Whomping Willow a few minutes later when Professor Snape shouted at him from behind.

"Mr. Moon, get inside the school right now!"

Teddy jumped and turned again to see the 'greasy bat' flying down the hill with his wand out and a fierce look on his very stern face.

"Professor Snape!"

Professor Snape came down on him and grabbed his shoulders. "Now, Moon! Or you'll find yourself starting school next term in detention until Christmas!" He shoved Teddy towards the school before rushing towards the tree.

Teddy stumbled but was able to catch his footing. "Yes, Professor," he said, though Professor Snape had already entered the passageway under the tree. He had forgotten that the Potion Master was involved.

Teddy bit his lip, still torn between heading to the castle and heading to the tree. "Oh, screw it," he mumbled to himself, making the decision. He headed towards the tree. The trick was getting to the special knot on the trunk of the tree. Luckily, he was a wizard and he had his wand on him…and he was at school and was allowed to use magic. With a _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm, Teddy was able to guide a rock to hitting the knot. It took several tries, though, and he felt each second ticking away each time he missed.

Once he finally succeed in hitting the knot, Teddy didn't waste any time, he rushed to the secret passageway. He paused as soon as he slid inside. It was dark, musty even. A cool chill hit him as he instinctively brushed the dirt off his pants. He shivered as he began his walk down the tunnel. Despite knowing how to enter the passageway in his time, Teddy had never once step foot there. He didn't know why, but it had somehow felt…sacred to him. The tree stood like a shrine to his father and he didn't want to disturb it. Now how he wished he did. It would have prepared him for the rough, dark, and slippery long path to the Shack. He had to move slowly. His hand touching the dirt wall to help guide him through. He would move one foot slowly in front of him and pat around to make sure there was nothing there he might slip on. He didn't use to much light with his wand, not wanting to alert Professor Snape he was right behind him, in case he was somewhere ahead of him still. The low lighting gave him very little help in the roots and stones that were on the tunnels floor.

It had briefly disorientated him when he found himself moving slightly up hill, but he had only pause a moment before continuing his ascent. He paused again when he saw a dim light through a small opening. With his heart pounding in his chest and his hand tightening around his wand, Teddy entered the Shrieking Shack for the first time.

He froze at the entrance when he saw the room. The room was a wreck and he felt his heart thump hard in his chest at the realization that his father had done such wreckage. All the furniture was smashed, stains all over the floor of what Teddy knew to be dry blood from when his father attacked himself during those full moon nights. The wallpaper was almost completely peeled off the walls, the paper torn into shreds on all over the room, still there even years later. The windows were boarded, but he could clearly see the scratch marks from the werewolf's claws. "Oh, dad," he muttered quietly to himself, glad he did not inherit the werewolf gene.

A loud crash from above tore his attention away from the damaged room. He glanced around for the stairs, but only saw a door to his right, leading to a darken hallway. With no other choice, he entered the hall and was glad to see the staircase, crumbling and unstable, but still there. He carefully made his way up. The hall upstairs was dark, but he could see light coming from under one of the doors that was cracked opened. Mumbled voices came from within. Not knowing what was being said inside the room, but knowing the Golden Trio had thought that Remus was working with Sirius to kill Harry, Teddy rushed into the room, startling everyone.

Remus and Sirius were standing side-by-side in the middle of an empty bedroom with only a four-poster bed in which laid an injured Ron Weasley, who still held a squirming rat. Hermione stood beside the bed with her wand out and Young Harry had his back to the door, but had turned when Teddy entered. Crookshanks was purring on the bed by the redheads feet, seemingly eyeing the rat in Ron's hands. In Sirius' hand was a winkled clipping of a newspaper.

"Teddy," Remus breathed out in surprised. "I told you to get to the school. No, I ordered you to get inside," he corrected sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"Teddy!" Young Harry said. "Where have you been? One minute you were with us and the next you weren't!"

Teddy blinked. "I…I know. I'm sorry, Professor. It's just…" He turned his attention to Harry. "He's not trying kill you, Harry. I know he's not. He wouldn't. If he believes Black, then we should too. Professor Lupin would not side with a murderer out to kill students! He wouldn't."

"Thank you, Teddy, for your vote in confidence," Remus interrupted. "But it was much too dangerous for you to come here and I am not even going to ask how you knew what was going on up here."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I had to come. I…I couldn't wait inside the school." Teddy turned to Hermione, the only one in the room who knew the true relationship between Remus and him. His eyes pleaded with her. "You must know he wouldn't harm a student, Hermione. Not Harry or you or Ron or _me_."

Hermione eyes softened, but she shook her head. "Just because of…" She paused, her eyes flickering over to Remus before settling back on Teddy. "…because of _that_ it doesn't mean…It still could be true. I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

Sirius shifted his feet. "I'm running out of patience, Remus," he grumbled. He gave the rat a heated glare.

Remus glanced at him and nodded before turning back to Teddy. "Why don't you go check on Professor Snape, Teddy? Then, go get your godfather, discreetly." He turned to Sirius, as if to reassure him. "I trust them. Harry Harrison is a trustworthy man. I am sure he will help us." Sirius nodded distractedly. Remus gave Teddy a look. "Teddy, do it."

Teddy nodded, despite knowing he wouldn't get Harry, for he was sure his godfather was going to ground him until he was seventeen for interrupting history a bit more then they wanted too. He walked over to Professor Snape and checked his pulse.

"What's on the newspaper clipping, Sirius?" Remus asked, getting them back on topic.

Teddy did his best to stop the bleeding Professor Snape's head, but he kept getting distracted by the story Sirius was telling them, about how he knew Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts.

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" Remus was saying, trying to convince Ron that his rat was Pettigrew. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was a finger."

Teddy managed stop the bleeding on the Potion professor's head with a dirty cloth that was lying discarded on the ground. He now sat there, listening to the conversation, hoping Remus would forget he was there.

"Look," Ron said. "Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right…"

"Twelve years, in fact," Remus interrupted. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We—we've been taking good care of him!" Ron said defensively.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Remus questioned. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron yelled.

Remus sighed and caught sight of Teddy. "Teddy, get your godfather," he said sternly at the same time Sirius said, "This cat isn't mad!"

Teddy sighed and got to his feet. "But, sir…"

Remus pointed to the door. "Go."

Teddy made his way to the door and left, but he didn't go back to Hogwarts. Instead, he stayed downstairs waiting for them. He didn't know how long he sat there, listening to the faint mumble of voices, sometimes those voices would yell, but he still couldn't pick up what they were saying.

After a while longer, the group headed down the steps. Pettigrew was bound and gagged. His left arm was chained to Remus' right and the other arm was chained to Ron's left arm. Professor Snape was floating behind them controlled by a wand in Sirius' hand. He was still unconscious. Ron was limping from his injured leg, but it looked like someone had tended to it the best they could and he was walking on his own.

The group paused when the saw Teddy at the bottom of the stairs. Remus gave him a look. "I told you to get your godfather. Why do I have a feeling you didn't, Teddy?" he asked as they made their way down the steps.

"I'm sorry, sir. I…I couldn't just leave. Not without making sure everyone was fine. I couldn't." Not to mention how worried he was for his father, unsure if he or Harry had messed anything up while they were here…and knowing Remus was going to turn into a werewolf and he didn't take his potion. Wasn't it right for his son to be worried about him?

Remus sighed, but nodded. "Let's get to the castle."

* * *

><p>Teddy walked in front of Remus in the tunnel as the group headed out, single filed. Behind him, he could hear the murmur of voices, but didn't bother trying to eavesdrop. Teddy was in front of everyone, with the light. Remus was behind him with Pettigrew between him and Ron. Hermione was following behind Ron with Sirius, Young Harry, and Professor Snape taking up the rear.<p>

"Teddy," Remus said softly from behind him.

"Yes, sir," Teddy said, almost tripping over Crookshanks. The cat gave a loud meow before rushing farther ahead. Teddy winced.

"I do appreciate your concern, but I had told you to go back to Hogwarts. This is the second time in a matter of weeks that you put yourself into a dangerous position."

Teddy was glad he wasn't facing his father, for he could feel his face heat up. "I'm sorry, sir."

"So you have said, countless of times. I am not looking for an apology, just understanding. Why didn't you head to the school the first time I told you too?"

"I really was worried, Professor." Teddy heard Remus sigh from behind him.

"Then why didn't you get your godfather?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "It would have taken too long."

There was a pause behind him and Teddy bit his lower lip in worry. What if he disappointed his father one time too many? He didn't think he would be able to take it.

"I don't think you realize how worried I was when I saw you come through that door," his father finally said softly. "Anything could have happened tonight."

Teddy felt a warm glow in his heart at his father's confession. His father was worried about his safety…again. If Teddy had a right to worry about his father, then his father certainly had a right to worry about him.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the walk out of the tunnel.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Remus stopped him from heading up with a quiet, "Wait."

"Sir?" Teddy questioned.

"Let the cat hit the knot first."

Teddy looked towards the exit, just in time to see Crookshanks' tail disappear outside. He heard the rough movements of the tree before silence.

"Go. It's safe now," Remus said from behind him.

Teddy crawled out of the trunk of the tree, followed by everyone else.

"One wrong move, Peter," his father said threateningly with his wand pointed at the short, watery eyed man still tied between him and Ron.

Teddy got his first real glance at the man who helped destroy his godfather's whole childhood. He was the least threatening looking man Teddy ever saw, but that was the reason everyone trusted him, the very reason no one saw him as a threat.

They made a slow, silent trek to the castle. Teddy was now at the rear of the group. It was dark now and he knew what that would mean. He glanced up at the cloudy sky, just as a cloud shifted and the group was shined on by the moonlight.

"Professor!" Teddy couldn't help but shout just as the group abruptly stopped ahead of him.

Teddy ran ahead as everyone else seemed to back away from Remus, but someone grabbed his arm before he could reach his father. "No, Teddy," he heard Sirius say.

"Oh, my," Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

Teddy could only stare in horror as his father's limbs began to shake, his body was rigid. Teddy struggled to get out of Sirius' hold, but the man only held onto him tighter. "No, dad," Teddy moaned, missing the startled look Sirius threw him. "Dad."

Sirius pushed him back. "Run," he whispered to all of them. "Run. Now."

Young Harry leapt forward to help Ron, who was still chained to Pettigrew and Remus, but Sirius caught him. "I'll take care of it. RUN!" he said, pushing Young Harry back.

There was a terrible snarling sound coming from Remus. Teddy could only watch as his father's body transformed in front of his eyes. His head and body lengthened, his shoulders became hunched over. There was hair sprouting on his face and hands. His hands were slowly curling into clawed paws. It looked to be a horrible and painful process, one he knew his father had to go through every month since he was a young child.

The werewolf reared as he snapped his jaws. Sirius quickly transformed into his dog form and lounged for the werewolf. Teddy closed his eyes to block out the sight of the two canines fighting, but he couldn't block out the noise, the snarls, growls, whimpers, or wild movement.

Hermione suddenly screamed and Teddy's eyes flew opened in time to see Peter Pettigrew send a spell at Ron, a bang and a light sent the Weasley boy to the ground and another one sent the cat flying. Teddy quickly pulled his wand up, but Young Harry got to it quicker.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Young Harry yelled. Remus' wand flew out of Pettigrew's hand and Teddy quickly lost track to where it ended up. "Stay where you are!" Young Harry shouted, but it was much too late. Pettigrew turned into a rat and scampered off.

Teddy could only watch the rat disappear through the grass, knowing he couldn't go after him. He glanced away towards the forest when he heard a distant howl. Hermione, he knew. The time traveling Hermione. He glanced over at the canines to see Remus take off towards the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Young Harry yelled, but Teddy wasn't paying attention.

"Dad," he whispered to himself before running after the werewolf.

"Teddy!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Where are you going!?" Young Harry yelled.

Teddy crash through the underbrush of the forest, not really knowing what he was doing, just knowing he had to find his dad, to make sure he was okay.

"Dad!" he yelled as he raced on. If he had been thinking, he wouldn't have chased after the werewolf, but all he cared for as the fact that his father was now out there, alone.

The forest was dark and the air had a chill to it. Teddy paused and glanced around, but could not hear a single sound. The shadows of the trees loomed over him. His heart started pounding in his chest and his palms got sweaty. He bit his lower lip in worry as he gazed around him, finally realizing he was lost in the Forbidden Forest with a wild werewolf on the loose. "Stupid," he mumbled to himself. "Stupid Lupin." What did he expect would happen? Remus wasn't exactly in the right mind at the moment. He would kill him in his current state. "Uncle Harry is going to kill me if my own father doesn't first." He groaned. "Oh, what was I thinking?"

A twig snapped somewhere behind him. It was followed by a faint growl. Teddy froze in his place, finding it hard to move and even harder to look behind him. This was bad.

* * *

><p>Harry rushed out of the castle the moment he realized Teddy must have been with his younger self, Hermione, and Ron. It was dark. The sun had fallen some time ago, telling Harry that Remus would have surely transformed into a werewolf by now and was loose somewhere in the forest. Professor Snape would have already been down at the lake, collecting the unconscious Hermione, his young self, and Sirius Black…and maybe Teddy if he had followed them down there. That boy. Harry had noticed that when it came to his father, Teddy could be downright rash at times. Certainly a trait he must have picked up from his mother.<p>

He ran down the hill just as Severus Snape was coming up with four stretchers. A moaning Ron on one, a barely conscious Hermione on another, and an unconscious Young Harry and Sirius Black on the other. Harry froze when he saw Sirius Black in the flesh for the first time in years. His heart ached at the sight. How he missed that man?

"Severus!" he called out. He glanced around, but didn't see the one he was looking for. "Where is Teddy?" he asked.

"I sent that foolish boy back to Hogwarts before any of this happened," Severus sneered. "Don't tell me he didn't go?" At Harry's sigh, Severus sneered again. "Gryffindors," he muttered.

Harry shook his head in dismay. Had the situation been less severe, he would have been amused at Severus' grumble, but he had no time for that, not when Teddy was missing. He quickly headed towards Hermione's floating stretcher. "Miss. Granger?"

Hermione moaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Pr'ffeser," she murmured incoherently. She was sweating and her face was extremely pale from her encounter with the dementors. Her body shook from the chill.

Harry held her face so she would focus on him. "Where is Teddy? Teddy, Hermione, where is he?" he asked urgently.

"Proffes…Lupin, sir. Forrest," she answered quietly.

Harry eyes widen and he glanced up, meeting Severus' horrified eyes. "He went after Remus."

Severus' eyes narrowed in anger, an anger Harry knew hid his worry. "Foolish child. What was that boy thinking? Lupin is a werewolf, for Merlin's sake! He's going to get himself killed, if he isn't already."

"Take them to the Infirmary, Professor Snape. I'll go after Teddy," Harry turned and ran into the forest, ignoring Severus yelling after him for his foolish idea. His heart was pounding his chest with worry. He couldn't let Remus kill his own son! He couldn't let him kill Teddy!

* * *

><p><strong>It's my birthday so I just HAD to update! Please Review!<strong>


	27. Werewolf

**Chapter 27**

Teddy had his back against the trunk of a tree. He wasn't aware of much around him, just the feel of the bark on his back, trapping him in place, and the growling werewolf in front of him. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, feel it about to burst. He bit his lip to keep it from quivering. The werewolf kept stepping closer to him, ever so slowly. His yellow eyes stared at him. Teddy could feel his palms beginning to sweat when the werewolf was close enough to feel his hot breath on his cheeks. Teddy closed his eyes tightly and turned his head. He pushed his back as far as he could against the tree and waited for the end. He heard the werewolf growl deep in his throat, a rumbling sound. A whimpering sound escaped Teddy's lips.

"Teddy!"

A sound shout from somewhere nearby startled Teddy and took the werewolves attention. Teddy quickly recognized the voice and shouted back without thinking. "Uncle Harry!"

The werewolf turned back to him, his yellow eyes flashing and Teddy swallowed hard.

"Teddy!"

The werewolf growled and turned away from Teddy to face the direction Harry was yelling from. The werewolf bent down, as if he was getting ready to pounce. Teddy faintly wondered why he wasn't ready dead or bitten, but his thoughts were interrupted as Harry came into view on his left. He immediately froze as he saw the werewolf facing him, growling threateningly. He took a careful step back. The werewolf took a few steps towards him, but then stopped, growling at him.

Harry kept his eyes on the werewolf as he talked softly to Teddy, trying not to startle the werewolf. "You okay, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "Yea…yeah," he answered nervously. "Wha…what should we do, Harry? How…" He stopped when the werewolf's ears twitched. He watched, scared, as the werewolf backed up, without taking his eyes off of Harry. He stopped when he was side brushed against Teddy's stomach.

"Has he bitten you?" Harry asked.

Teddy pushed back against the tree trunk, whimpering when he felt the werewolf's warm body against him. "N…n…no," he answered shakily.

"Good. That's good," Harry breathed out in relief.

The werewolf growled louder at the sound of his voice and Teddy could feel his muscles tense, like he was preparing to pounce. His heart leaped to his throat with fear for his godfather.

"Wait a minute," Harry suddenly said in surprise. "He's protecting you," he said as his eyes widen with realization.

Teddy blinked and snapped his eyes to his godfather. "Wha…what?" he asked.

"Usually, Moony would already be chasing after me and would have already bitten you or worst, but he is almost standing between you and me instead. He is ready to attack if I come too close, but he wouldn't give chase because that would leave you alone. I don't think he is going to harm you. The wolf knows you are his son."

Teddy glanced quickly down at the werewolf in wonder. He snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. "True or not, that doesn't mean I want to stay here all night with a werewolf!"

"I know, but he is not going to relax until I'm gone."

Teddy's breath caught in his chest in panic. "Don't leave me, Uncle Harry!"

"I'm not!" Harry quickly insisted. "I'm not going to leave you, ever, okay? But I can't help you, Teddy. You have to get away on your own. You're his son. He's not going to hurt you. I'm going to back up until I'm out of his sight. It's the only way he will calm down. I'm not leaving you and I'm not going far. Do you understand, Teddy?"

Teddy felt tears in the back of his eyes, but he tried to keep them in to appear braver then he felt. He nodded to let his godfather know he understood.

"Okay. I'm going to slowly back away. I won't be far. I promise." Harry took a slow step backwards, keeping a close eye on the werewolf.

Teddy felt the werewolf tense as soon as Harry moved, but he seemed to relax the farther away Harry got until he was completely out of sight. Teddy could feel his heart pounding nervously in his chest the moment his godfather was out of sight. He turned his gaze towards his father, knowing it was up to him to get out of this situation.

The werewolf turned to him and peered into his eyes. His chest rumbled with a growl and Teddy was scared for a moment that Harry had it all wrong and his father was going to attack him, but all the werewolf did was rub his head against Teddy chest. It was then that Teddy realize that the noise he thought was a growl was really more like a purr. He reached up, his hand shaking, and nervously placed it on the wolf's head. He froze as his father leaned into his touch. "G—good boy. Good," he said shakily as he edged out from between the tree and the two hundred pound werewolf. The eyes of the wolf followed him.

Once he was free, Teddy dropped his hand. "I have to go now. Umm, stay safe?" He took a step back, but the werewolf only followed him. Teddy paused. "No, umm, stay. That's right. Stay," he said as he took another step back, but he wolf once again followed him. Teddy stopped again. "Dad, you have to stay. I have to go. Please stay," he said, getting frustrated. By this point, Teddy knew his father would never hurt him. Now that he was getting over his fear, Teddy felt something else inside him, the feeling of being safe. Would his father, in his wolf form, really protect him? Wasn't that what he was doing when Harry was here, protecting him? "Dad, stay," he repeated, trying to put an effort of firmness into his voice. The werewolf's head crocked to the side, but, much to Teddy's relief, he didn't follow him as he took another step back. He paused and said something he had always wished he could say to his father. "I love you, dad."

The werewolf took a step forward and made a soft purring noise. "Dad, I'll be fine. Please stay," Teddy begged. He took another step back and was glad to see the werewolf staying put. He took another step, but his father didn't follow. Taking this as a good sign, Teddy turned and walked away, feeling the werewolf's eyes on him.

He didn't walk too far before he bumped into Harry again.

Harry gave him a hug as soon as he saw him. "Everything went alright?" he asked from above Teddy's head. Teddy nodded into his chest. Harry pulled back and looked at him. "What took so long?"

Teddy gave him a look. "As if you wouldn't have guessed, Harry?" His godfather grinned in amusement. "My dad didn't seem too thrilled to just let me walk away from him."

Harry squeezed his shoulders comfortingly. "It was for the best. We can't have you with him the whole night. It may spark something in him and it would be a pain trying to explain to Remus if he could recall the slightest thing."

Teddy nodded knowingly as they began to walk to the castle. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to take you to my chambers, away from the drama that will be taking place in the Infirmary tomorrow morning. Then, I have to speak to the headmaster. Severus Snape knows I came out here. I'll have to make my own report of what I know. Poppy may want to take a look at you, in case, but if she does, I'm sending her to you."

"Why can't I go to the Infirmary?" Teddy asked. He wasn't one to usually complain about _not_ going to the infirmary, but that was where the action was going to be and he loved seeing history in the making. "I won't interfere."

Harry gave him a look. "You say that and you'll promise not to, but somehow you will and I am tired of so many close calls. It would be better if you simply don't go."

Teddy sighed, but didn't argue against it. He knew all too well of the many close calls of changing history and Harry had that 'unbendable' tone, as Teddy called it. It was the tone Harry used when he would not be swayed. That determination in his eyes and the serious look on his face.

"Now, tell me everything that happened tonight," Harry demanded. For the rest of the walk to the castle, Teddy told his godfather everything.

* * *

><p>With Teddy safely under the covers in Harry's living quarters, Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office to make his report. When he got there, Severus Snape was already there, yelling at the Headmaster for not taking better safety measures and for even consenting allowing the dementors so close. Harry paused right out of the door and blinked in surprise. 'How much of the Severus Snape he knew as a child was for show?' he couldn't help but wonder to himself. In the morning, Harry knew, Snape would be trying to get the Order of Merlin and would be almost kicking and screaming when he losses it. Now that Harry thought of it. It did seem a little out of character for Snape to want something as 'mundane' as the Order of Merlin. Why didn't Harry see this as a child? Harry suddenly rolled his eyes. Of course, that was the reason. He was a child. He shook his head and knocked on the door. Severus Snape was one good actor.<p>

"Come in," Albus' called out.

Harry stepped in. Snape was now by the window with his arms folded. His eyes were narrowed, a sign that he wasn't over his angry rant, but he was holding it in.

"Ah, Professor Harrison. Severus was just telling me you went out in search of your godson. May I assume he is safe?" Albus asked from where he was sitting behind his desk.

Harry nodded. "I found him unharmed."

"And the werewolf?" Snape asked with strain.

Harry gave him and glance. "I didn't see him. He must have ran deep into the forest. I don't think he ever knew we were there," he lied, making sure to keep his eyes diverted from Snape's suspicious gaze.

"Your godson would need to be questioned with the others," Snape said.

Harry spine straightened and he looked, meaningfully, at Albus. "I don't think that would be necessary. There is nothing he could add to the other children's witness accounts."

"Really?" Snape said, not sounding convinced. "Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley said Mr. Moon was defending Sirius Black."

Harry eyed him. "If you were listening, Severus Snape, you would have heard he was defending Remus Lupin, a professor he admires very highly. He wasn't defending Sirius Black." He turned back to Albus with the same meaningful look. "It may be best if Teddy's name is not mentioned at all. He is, after all, an American. You don't wish to involve the American Minster of Magic as well, do you?"

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling with silent amusement. "Yes, Professor Harrison. You may be right. Those American's can be quiet…pushy at times. We don't need to involve them. Young Teddy Moon doesn't know anything more than the other three children."

"Albus!" Severus snapped, obviously not happy. He was ignored.

"You may go now, Professor Harrison. You and your godson would not be disturb. I will speak with the other children to keep his name from being mentioned. You have my word."

Harry and Albus exchanged a secret smile. "Thank you, sir." He turned and left, hearing Snape yelling at the insanity of it all as the door closed behind him. He shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, while the children were in the infirmary with the Minster of Magic and Teddy secured in Harry's quarters, Harry gone to visit Remus in his rooms. He told the weak man what happened the night before, excluding the time travel trip Young Harry and Hermione did and Teddy's sudden need to go after a wild werewolf.<p>

"Sirius escaped? How?" Remus asked weakly. He was lying in his bed, popped up with some pillows. Harry sat on a chair besides the bed.

He nodded. "No one knows how. They believe someone helped him escape. Luckily, it was a full moon and you were…well, occupied. They had automatically thought you did it before they remembered it was a full moon last night."

Remus closed his eyes and groaned. "Harry," he guessed correctly. He opened them and sighed, knowing he must be right.

Harry nodded. "My thoughts exactly. He most likely didn't do it alone. Hermione must have helped. Though, I have no idea how they did it," he lied.

There was a moment of silence before Harry looked up and was startled to see Remus staring at him, deep in thought. It was the type of stare that made Harry feel uncomfortable. It felt like he was staring at his very soul and could see all the secrets Harry held. He couldn't help but fidget in his seat.

"Who are you?" Remus suddenly blurted out. His face turned red with embarrassment. He obviously didn't mean to ask that out loud.

Harry smiled forcefully. "What do you mean? You know who I am. I'm Harry Harrison, the Care of Magical Creatures professor," he answered as calmly as he could.

"That is who you say you are, Harry. But I don't believe it for one second. I don't think I ever believed it. You are hiding something. It is obvious to me that you are." Apparently, Remus felt that since he started the conversation, he might as well continue it.

Harry hesitated. He knew it would be hard to fool Remus, but when the man didn't say anything at the beginning of the school year, he thought luck was once again on his side. Apparently, he was wrong. Remus knew something was up from the very beginning. Harry couldn't avoid the conversation now, unless he wanted Remus to distrust him. "You trust me, Remus?" he asked seriously.

The werewolf didn't answer right away. He stared at Harry, not blinking once. He seemed to be seriously thinking about the question. He knew the wolf had already accepted and trusted Harry Harrison, but that had only made his human side mistrust the man he had never met before. But that was at the beginning of the year. Remus had gotten the chance to get to know Harry and his godson, Teddy.

As Remus analyzed his feelings, Harry sat still in his seat, waiting. He didn't feel uncomfortable under Remus' stare this time. He knew Remus needed time and Harry was willing to give him all the time he needed. Remus, he knew, would have done the same if their places were switched. Until then, Harry would sit calmly, watching and waiting.

Remus sighed deeply and slowly nodded, his eye not leaving Harry's. "Yes, yes, I do believe I trust you."

Harry gave an inwardly sigh in relief. "Then please don't make me answer that. Just trust me when I say I don't mean anyone harm or misfortune."

Remus remained silent for a moment, trying to decide if he can do that. He nodded again before relaxing against his pillows, still eyeing the man next to him. "And Teddy?" he asked.

"Teddy is with me. There was someone he needed to meet. I couldn't leave him behind. No matter what you feel for him, you never met him before this year."

Remus nodded, accepting the answer…for now. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but as before, he would have to trust Harry.

Luckily enough the year was ending soon. Harry didn't know how much longer he would be able to step aside Remus' curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! It took so long! I'm not even going to tell you my excuses. Just be happy I finally updated! No matter how long it takes for me to update a chapter, just know that <em>I am not going to abandon it<em>. I do have an ending in mind, I just need to fill in the middle pieces and that is what is taking so long...that and the fact I'm in college.  
><strong>

**Please Review! They do really help!**


	28. Don't Go

**Chapter 28**

"Why'd you do it?" someone demanded angrily from the doorway to his office.

Harry put aside the fifth year's exams and glanced up. "Why did I do what?" he asked passively, despite knowing exactly what Grant Page was talking about. He waved his hand for Page to come closer. "Come in and shut the door, Mr. Page."

Page did as he was told, moving cautiously towards the desk. He eyed him mistrustfully. "I got a letter from the Ministry saying my father was arrested on drug charges and…and child molestation and that I am to be place in your care until a home is found. Why'd you do it? I was just fine at home! Why'd you have my father arrested?" Page yelled. "He was my father! You had no right to do something like that! He didn't do what the charges said he did! He didn't! He couldn't have! He is a bloody lazy cow! Not capable of getting up to sexually abuse a child! You are nothing to me! You are just trying to use me like he did!"

Harry waited for his temper tantrum to cool, allowing that fear of the unknown to slither out of each venomous word Page yelled out.

"Say something, damn it!" Page screamed.

The more Neville dug up on Mr. Page the more they had realized he couldn't just walk around free. Many of the children he distributed drugs too, he had also sexually used. He needed to be put into jail as soon as possible. No more waiting to find a home for Grant Page before doing so. The term was nearing the final stretches, making it necessary for Harry to take temporary custody.

"I am working on finding you a better home, Mr. Page," Harry said calmly. "You thought I didn't noticed, but I did. I noticed."

The words seemed to have undid Grant Page. He slumped down in the chair and a few tears escaped his usually controlled display.

Harry stood and walked around the desk. He knelt in front of Page and placed a hand on his shoulders. He waited until Page's eyes connected with his own. "I noticed," he repeated. Grant Page fell into him and let out his first round of tears, grabbing his shirt for comfort Harry readily gave. He wrapped his arms around the boy and just held him. "You're safe now, Grant," Harry muttered above his head, purposely using the boy's first name.

* * *

><p>Teddy paused outside the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry told him that they wouldn't be here much longer. He had made great improvement with Grant Page. Once the other boy was settled with a new, loving family, they were leaving. Until then, they would be moving in with Neville after the term ends. Teddy wasn't to expect to see Remus ever again.<p>

He entered the classroom and made his way to the office. He paused at the open doorway. The room could have been called an organized mess. Everything was taken down and stacked around the room. Suitcases were on the floor and opened, some were in the process of being filled and others were still empty.

Teddy felt his heart stop at the sight. He had forgotten that Harry once told him Remus resigned a day or two after the night he discovered Sirius was innocent. This would be the very last time he saw his father. He thought he would have at least a few more days. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wasn't. He felt the burn of tears behind his eyes.

Remus walked in from the door leading to his personal quarters holding a pile of clothes in his arms. He paused when he saw Teddy and sighed heavily. He continued walking over to an empty suitcase and placed some clothes into it, leaving the door to his personal quarters opened.

"You're leaving now?" Teddy asked in a broken voice.

Remus turned to him and nodded. "You were there at breakfast, Teddy. Professor Snape _accidently_ reveal to all what I am. It wouldn't be long before Albus gets those letters from concern parents. Its best I leave now." He turned and gathered up a pile of books that was stacked on his desk.

Teddy shook his head. "You can't go. I'm not ready."

Remus knelt down and placed the books in his suitcase before turning and giving Teddy a confused look. "Not ready? What do you...?" Before he could finish his question, Teddy had flung across the room. He knelt down beside Remus and hugged him. His shoulders shaking with tears. He buried his head into his father's neck. A moment later, he felt Remus' arms around him and he was encased in his father's warmth. A sob escaped him.

He shook his head, as if he could bury himself deeper into Remus' embrace. "Don't go," he cried. "Don't leave me. Don't leave," he continued to cry. He felt Remus pat his back reassuringly. "Please don't leave me."

"Don't think of this as a permanent goodbye, Teddy," Remus said from above him. "We'll see each other again someday. I know we will."

Teddy felt another wave of tears at that statement and he shook his head. "But…but I won't remember it," he muttered through his tears. "I won't remember."

"What are you talking about, Teddy?"

Teddy just shook his head and hugged the man harder. He felt so safe and secured in his father's arms. He never wanted to leave. He felt Remus' arms tighten around him. "Everything will be alright," he heard him say from above him.

How could everything be fine? He would never again see his father after today. More tears escape and Teddy couldn't stop his body from shaking from his seemingly endless tears.

* * *

><p>Remus held the boy in his arms and he didn't pause to analyze the feelings inside him. All he knew was that this special boy, for some reason, didn't want him to leave. Remus did what he could to comfort him, but his efforts seemed fruitless. He wasn't surprised. How could he give the right comfort if he didn't completely understand what was wrong? Instead of saying pointless, empty words of comfort, Remus held him against his chest. Before he knew it, he was slowing rocking the boy and rubbing his back. He kissed the top of the boy's head, noting distantly that the color had changed into a dull gray.<p>

Remus leaned back until his back was supported by his desk. He wondered briefly if he should send a patronus for Teddy's godfather, but he pushed that thought aside. He really didn't mind having Teddy with him. It was a comfort. He realized, quite suddenly, that he didn't want to leave Teddy either. He tighten his arms around the boy at this realization. They would see each other again. He was sure of it. He felt it deep in his gut.

He glanced down when he felt Teddy's body relax against him and his breathing change, gotten deeper. The boy's eyes were closed.

"Teddy?" There was no response. The boy had fallen asleep. Remus leaned his head back against the desk, not wishing to move just yet. He glanced around his disarray office and sighed. He didn't want to get up, but, he had to finish packing and he really shouldn't be caught in this position with a student, innocent as it was. It might cause more complications.

As carefully as he could, Remus picked Teddy up and stood. He paused when Teddy stirred, but relaxed when Teddy didn't wake. He entered his quarters and carefully laid Teddy on the couch. He took the throw blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around the boy. Remus leaned back and stared. Teddy looked so innocent and young. There were dry tear marks down his cheeks and his eyes were a little puffy from the crying, making him appear even younger then he was. Teddy snuggled deep into the blanket and let out a comforted sigh. Remus smiled at the sighed before standing. What he would give to have a boy like Teddy? Whoever his father was, he was a lucky man to have such a son. It was a sad thing that he never got the chance to know him.

Remus returned to his office to finish unpacking, making sure to leave the door to his quarters open in case Teddy woke up.

* * *

><p>Teddy's eyes flickered opened. He stared at the fireplace across from him before his eyes widened with realization. He quickly sat up. His father was leaving today! He glanced around. He was Remus' living quarters, but it was empty. No sign of his father. He quickly threw back the blanket and headed towards the open door to the office.<p>

Young Harry was standing in the doorway between the office and the classroom, holding the Marauders Map in his hands. He glanced over when Teddy entered the office. He looked sad, his eyes full of sorrow. "He didn't wish to wake you; said you were sleeping too peacefully. He told me to tell you goodbye."

Teddy's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial. "No. No!" He rushed passed Harry and ran down the steps. "No. He can't be gone. He can't," he muttered desperately to himself as he ran out of the classroom. He could feel the beginning of tears again as he rushed passed surprised students.

"Teddy? Teddy!" he heard Hermione call out to him as he ran passed her and Ron.

Teddy continued running, not stopping for anyone with his mad rush to the front door. He had to catch up to his father and, then, he would…would…he didn't know what he would do or say, but he needed to stop him. He couldn't leave him. He couldn't. Not again.

"Teddy!" Hermione had obviously ran after him. "Teddy, wait! He's already gone." She grabbed his arm and forced him to a stop. He was breathing heavily, tears in his eyes as he turned his head to looked back at her, desperately. She gave him a sympathetic look. "He's already gone," she whispered tenderly, as if to soften the blow.

A cold feeling washed through him before he felt his whole body turn numb as he slowly turned to her and shook his head. "No, he can't be. He can't leave me, not again. He can't. I'm not ready. I'm not." He was only half aware of what he was saying. The rest of his mind was on shut down. All he could do was repeat the same few words. "He can't be. I'm not ready. He can't. No."

Hermione stepped right in front him to get his complete attention. "Did you tell him?" she whispered gently to him. She held his face to help focus him to her. "Did you tell him he is your father?"

"No," he whispered heartbreakingly. A sob escaped him and he shook his head. "No."

Hermione pulled him into a hug. "Let me take you to your godfather." She carefully walked him back down the corridor towards Harry's office.

"Hermione, how is he?"

"Just help me get him to Professor Harrison, Harry. Can you and Ron make sure the way is clear? The last thing Teddy needs is a mouthy Slytherin."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the ground in front of the fire and leaning against the couch, Harry kept his arms around his godson. Teddy had finally stopped crying half an hour ago and was now staring into the flames somberly. Salty tear marks down his cheeks, puffy red eyes, and his hair a mousy gray. It was a depressing sight.<p>

Harry knew this was going to happen when the mission was first presented to him. He knew it would be hard for his godson when it was time to say goodbye. He tried to prepare himself for this very day, but when he saw Hermione dragging the crying child to him, everything he had prepared went out the window. He suddenly didn't know what to do, but be there for him. No words could be spoken. What could he possibly say to make the Teddy feel better? Truthfully, there wasn't anything he would be able to say. He just held him until the tears were spent.

"Do you think he'll think of me and miss me?" Teddy finally asked in a broken voice.

Harry sighed and nodded before resting his chin against the top of Teddy's head. "Of course he will, Teddy. I know he will. He didn't understand it, but he cares deeply for you," he answered. "There is no doubt in my mind that he will miss you."

"Why didn't he wake me up to say goodbye?"

Without knowing the real answer, Harry had to think of a possibility, one that he had experience with in the past. "Sometimes, Teddy, it is too hard to say goodbye. It's easier to just leave. Leaving without a goodbye, is like saying 'see you later'." Harry waited for another question, but none never came. Teddy returned to staring at the flickering flames of the fire, silent and unhappy. Harry didn't know if Teddy accepted the answered or if he was still sore at his father for not saying goodbye.

The term ended and Harry took Teddy and Grant Page to the apartment Neville had rented in Diagon Alley. Neville greeted them with open arms when they enter the small flat above a little candy shop. There were only two bedrooms, forcing Harry to sleep on the couch and the two boys to share the other room. There wasn't much to the place, a kitchen, a small sitting room, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and an office. Harry walked in with his luggage as he glanced around. He nodded his approval as he set his bag down. The sitting room had one large couch, two arm chairs, a fireplace, and several shelves of books. It didn't have much of a color scheme. The couches were red and brown, the hardwood floor was brown, the walls were painted a light blue, and the bookshelves were painted purple. There was a rug on the floor in front of the couch that was all sorts of shades of yellow. There were a few chips in the wall, showing the white underneath the blue paint.

"This is it?" Teddy asked, his voice mild with curiosity.

Neville shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, it's small, but it works." He took Grant's bags from him and walked towards one of the open doors. "Come, you two, I'll show you to your rooms. I know it's small, but this is only temporary," he said as entered the bedroom.

Teddy and Grant followed him, silently, their eyes gazing about, taking in their surroundings.

Harry set his suitcase down by the couch before walking to one of the other doors. Opening it, he peered in. It was the bathroom. Small, just like the rest of the place. It was the width of the tub. The toilet sat beside the tub with the sink right across from it. The walls were an off white color and Harry couldn't tell if it was supposed to be off white or if it had discolored with age. He backed out of the windowless bathroom to look at the next room. It was the kitchen. It wasn't that much bigger than the sitting room and the color scheme was once again lacking with light greens and purples, even the small circular table was painted green.

"So, what do you think?" Neville asked from behind him.

Harry backed out of the kitchen and faced him. "I think…" he said, "that I am glad this is only temporary. It'll be a little crowded with four of us. I thought you were going to rent a place in Hogsmeade?"

Neville nodded. "Was going to, yes, but I found this place very cheap. It worked well enough for me and we shouldn't be here anymore than a week."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked with interest. "You found a family for Grant?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at the boy's room. They could hear the murmur of their voices as the two boys talked. He turned back to Harry. "I found out the other day that Page's grandparents on his mother side are still living. I had thought they died when I heard the payment stopped going to Mr. Page. Turns out, they still live. I was planning on going over there tomorrow to check it out," he said, keeping his voice low.

Harry eyes widened. "Really? That's great. It would be better for Grant to go with family who would care for him; his family."

Neville nodded. "That's what I thought too. Once we get that settled, we'll be able to return home." He frowned as his eyebrows narrowed in concern. "How is Teddy?" he asked quietly as the two of them sat on the couch.

Harry sighed and glanced back at the bedroom where he could hear Teddy's voice as he talked to Grant. "He's at the denial stage." He turned back Neville. "He doesn't want to talk about it anymore, trying to push the thought from his mind. He's taking it hard."

"We knew this was going to happen."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know. It doesn't make it easier, but Teddy would rather know him and loose him then never to have known him at all. There is nothing I can do to make it better. We can't change the future anymore then we already have."

Neville nodded in agreement before asking the weighty question. "The question is; how much have we already changed it?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he answer solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>It was so sad writing this chapter. Like Teddy, I hadn't realized it was time for Remus to leave until I was writing this...We come coming close to the end!<strong>

**And what a quick update! Surprising, since I am taking an ENG 440 class this semester. **

**Please Update!**


	29. The Possibility is There

**Chapter 29**

Neville came back to the apartment with wonderful news as the other three occupants were sitting down for dinner at the rather small circular table. As soon as he came into the kitchen, he had asked to speak to Harry in private. Leaving the two boys in the kitchen, Harry followed Neville to his bedroom, closing the door behind them for privacy.

Harry glanced at Neville with a curious look. "Good news, I should hope."

Neville nodded as he sat at the edge of his bed. Harry walked over and sat at the desk's chair, which was stationed in front of the window. The window faced the back of the building, a small enclosed yard with nothing interesting to see, except for a single tree. Beyond the fence was the back of another buildings. Not the most pleasant of sights, but it did let the light in. Harry turned back to Neville, expectantly.

"I spoke with Grant Page's grandparents. They would love to have him," Neville answered. "They didn't realize things were so bad for him. Mr. Page apparent shut them out of their lives after his wife died. Threatened them all sorts of things if they were to interfere. They remembered the man their daughter had married and didn't worry for their grandson. Harry, you should have seen them when I informed them about Mr. Page. They were horrified. They want their grandson to live with them."

Harry sighed in relief. "That is the best news I heard in a long while. How much longer do you think we have then?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "Only a few days, I would say. They want to meet him."

"Did you set up a time?"

Neville nodded. "I can take Page over tomorrow afternoon. It will give us time to give him the news."

Harry nodded in agreement. "That means we won't be here for much longer."

* * *

><p>Harry waited that night, right before Grant was about to head off to bed. He took the boy into the kitchen, leaving Neville and Teddy to say their goodnights in the sitting room. "Why don't you sit, Grant?" He asked as he sat down at the table.<p>

Grant sat, his body tense. His eyes were intense as he waited. "You found a home for me, Professor?" he said in a monotone voice. His back was rigid and he was clinching his pants.

Harry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and nodded. "Your grandparents on your mother's side."

Grant blinked and his mouth opened, but no noise came out.

"They would like to meet you tomorrow afternoon, if that is alright. Frank would take you."

"My…my grandparents? But father told me…"

"I wouldn't believe what your father told you," Harry interrupted. "They seemed to be very nice people. From what Frank said, they are delighted to have you." He gave the boy a careful look, trying to determine if Grant was taking the news well. "Do you wish to meet them?"

Grant glanced up and nodded.

* * *

><p>Remus held his single bag of groceries with one arm as he opened the door to his small cabin. The door opened and he shifted his bag in his arms before glancing up at the night sky. He sighed.<p>

The job at Hogwarts had helped him a lot. He had more money now than he did since leaving Hogwarts. He was going to miss that; having money for the necessities. However, knowing the money was not going to last long, he didn't bother spending any on new clothes, not when his old ones fitted him just fine. He could just imagine what James would do, had he been alive. He would have thrown some cash at him and pushed him out the door. _"Go and get yourself something new or I'll send Lily out with you. She would just love to take you out clothes shopping. Don't think I won't."_

He shook his head and entered the house, closing the door behind him with his foot. James was dead now, so was Lily. No one was there to make sure he did buy "something new" for himself.

The inside of the cabin was dark and he stumbled a little as he tried to find the end table in the hall to set his bag down. Once he was finally able to set down his bag of groceries, he took out his wand to turn on his lights.

The lights turned on and Remus jumped. Laying on the floor was a dark, furry creature, coiled up in ball. The creature moved and popped his head up. Remus sighed and held his hand up to his beating heart at the familiar face. "Sirius," he snapped. He narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here? You know how dangerous this is? I've already had to speak to the Aurors twice now. They could be watching the house!"

The dog transformed into his dark-haired friend. He didn't look any different than he did when Remus last saw him, in the Shrieking Shack. The old prison clothes draped over his thin, skeleton-like figure. His face was still drawn and his eyes, oh his eyes, they would forever have that haunted look, dull and aged. Remus had no doubt about that. "You would have sensed them if they were nearby." Sirius' voice was still gruff and rusty from disuse, from screaming as the prisoners of Azkaban were prone to do from time to time. "I was careful, Remus. I wouldn't put you at risk. I just…I just need a place to stay for a night or two."

Sirius looked so distress and exhausted that Remus couldn't say no. He didn't think of the fact that this was the first time they've been alone in over twelve years. He didn't think how awkward it would be. He didn't think how they both had, at one point or another, distrusted each other of the most horrendous of crimes. "You want a firewhiskey?" he asked, instead of thinking. "I believe I have a few bottles in the ice cooler."

Sirius sighed in obvious relief and nodded with a hint of a dreamy grin. "It's been a long time since I had one of those."

It wasn't until they were sitting at Remus' kitchen table, struggling for something say, that all those thoughts came to Remus.

Remus glanced down at the half firewhiskey bottle sitting on the table in front of him. He could sense Sirius on the other side of the table. The air was tense, awkward. Neither one of them knew what to say after twelve years of mistrust. They could barely meet each other's eyes and Remus found himself fiddling more with his bottle instead of just drinking it.

"So," Sirius suddenly loud voice made Remus' heart skip a beat. He snapped his eyes up. "When were you going to tell me about the kid?" he asked awkwardly, trying to break the tense silence.

Remus gave him a confused look. "What kid?"

"Your kid," Sirius answered. "Your son."

Remus shook his head. "What son? I don't have a son."

"Oh," Sirius said awkward before turning away. "I guess you didn't know," he murmured uncomfortably as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

Remus leaned forward. "Know? What do you mean? What are you talking about, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and took a bigger gulp from his bottle, in an awkward attempt to stall the conversation. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" he pressed.

Sirius set his bottle down on the table. "That boy, Teddy."

He gave Remus a look, as if he was supposed to catch on to his meaning, but Remus just shook his head in confusion. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's your son," he finally said.

Remus stared at him before leaning back in his chair, chuckling. He felt his body relax as he shook his head. "He's not my son, Sirius. There is no way he could be my son. Why would you even think that he was?"

Sirius leaned forward. "I was a dog around him for most of the year, Remus. He smelt a little like you, there were times when he acted like you, looked like you. There is no way he _isn't_ your son."

Remus leaned forward again. "Sirius, I haven't been with anyone since my sixth year. There hasn't been anyone," he stressed. "Teddy cannot be my son. What you smelled was just the scent of his father. His father was a werewolf."

Sirius flung his hands in the air. "I don't know how then, but I do know he is your son. Haven't you sensed anything about him? Surely you noticed something off."

Remus thought back to that first day he meet the boy. He would be lying if he said he hadn't sense something. There was something about Teddy that he had recognized right away. He had, later, thought he recognized the scent of the mysterious werewolf father. Ever since meeting Teddy, he had had this urge to protect him and comfort him when he was sad. He wanted to know all about the boy; likes and dislikes. He was proud of him as if…He shook his head. "It's not possible," he said tightly, not sure if he wished it was.

"For Merlin sake, Remus, what were the odds of him having a werewolf father, smelling a little like you, acting like you sometimes, looking like you at certain angles? I don't know how, but he is your son," he repeated.

Remus shook his head. "His parents are dead, Sirius. They died May second, thirteen years ago. I watched Teddy go through the pain of not having his parents, the grief. He clung…" he stop sort, remembering just _who_ he had clung to.

Sirius lifted a brow impatiently waiting for him to continue the sentence.

Remus shook his head, refusing it see it. "His godfather knew Teddy's father. He spoke of him to well not to have known him and I don't know Harry Harrison. I would remember if I knew him." But there was that feeling that he did know him. His wolf side already had him as part of his pack before meeting him.

"Maybe he knew Teddy's adopted father. It was Teddy's adopted parents that died May second."

Remus shook his head. "Teddy certainly grieved for adopted parents that he never knew," he said drily, not believing it.

"You are just refusing to see it because you are afraid it could be true," Sirius stated.

Remus shook his head. "No, I refuse to see it because it _can't_ be true. I haven't been with anyone, Sirius," he stated firmly.

"Why don't you just ask Harrison?" Sirius asked. "Because, I don't know how, but Teddy is your son. There is no way he couldn't be."

Remus shook his head once again in disagreement. "No. I can't just go up to Harry and ask him if Teddy is my son! I don't have a son. Look at me, Sirius! I can barely support myself, much less a son! I've been too busy trying to scramble up as much money as I can to survive. I'm not going to have time for a woman, which is one of the _many_ reasons why I haven't been with anyone for a very long time. I certainly wasn't with anyone around the time Teddy would have been…been conceived!"

Sirius raised a brow. "Is that why you're denying it?"

"No, I just…" Remus breathed in to try and calm himself. "It's not possible. Just drop it, Sirius." He stood up quickly and headed out of the kitchen.

"Teddy called you dad that night," Sirius said before Remus left the kitchen.

Remus paused at the doorway, shoulders tensing up, his back to his friend. Teddy Moon called him dad? Without a word to Sirius, he left the room.

"You'll keep wondering until you ask!" Sirius called out after him.

Once out of sight, Remus leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. He couldn't deny the flicker of his heart at the thought of having a son, a child to call his own, but there was also fear. What did he know about being a father? How could he be a father with his curse? But, a son…He shook his head and tried not to let in false hope. He just couldn't see how it could be possible. Did Teddy call him dad because of some misplace hope? Did he see Remus as a parental figure? Or did he know something Remus didn't? As Sirius said, and it wasn't often he was right, he wouldn't know until he asked Harry Harrison.

He looked over to his fireplace and found himself moving towards it without thinking. He only paused when he realized that he had no idea where Harry Harrison was living at the moment. Had he returned to America already? There was one man that may know where the Magical Creatures professor might be right now.

He threw the powder into the fireplace and called for Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! And don't forget to look at the poll on my profile if you want a say to what story I write next! <strong>


End file.
